Another Me
by EgyptianxxGoddess
Summary: Sebastian has worked her whole life to wrestle. She makes it and ends up hooking up with a top star while falling for another. Will she choose sex or love?
1. Chapter 1

Show Off.

Name: Sebastian Leilani Rousseau

Age: 21

Looks: Nicole Scherzinger

Hair: Jet Black

Eyes: Piercing Blue/Green

Height: 5'5

Name: Adrienne Mariah Santoro

Age: 21

Looks: Cheryl Cole

Hair: Fiery Red

Eyes: Hazel Brown

Height: 5'5


	2. Chapter 2

I had been working my way through wrestling school, while Adrienne went to college and got a job as a creative writer in the WWE. It had been our dream since we were little to be in the WWE. Tonight Stephanie McMahon and Triple H were hosting a Las Vegas theme party. I was going to be a cocktail waitress along with a few of the other developmental wrestlers. I was at my apartment when my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sebastian?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi Sebastian its Stephanie! I was just making sure that you're going to be serving tonight at the party."

"Yes ma'am, seven p.m. sharp right?"

"Yes, don't forget to get there a little early though because we're going to do a last minute fitting."

"Okay not a problem. See you tonight!"

"Yes, and when ever you're done tonight, make sure you come see me before you leave. Bye!" She hung up the phone and left me wondering what she wanted to talk about.

I looked at the clock and it read 5:30, I jumped in the shower and had to get ready. I curled my hair and parted it straight down the middle. I was already 6:40 so I decided to just bring my make up with me. I made my way to the Marriott Hotel where the party was being thrown. I made my way to the little ballroom area and saw a few of my friends. We made our way to the dressing room area and all got fitted. Our outfits were skimpy black playboy bunny costumes with fishnet tights and pumps, the guys had to wear bowties, with black spandex short and black shoes. We all got in our costumes when there was a last minute change. Stephanie came barging through the doors and wanted us all to line up. She had a few bunny costumes in her hand. She was going to pick four servers to wear a color of their choice. Bailey, Me, Sophia and Milena were chosen. I chose a Royal Blue costume with a white bowtie and white bunny ears. I had on white ankle booties to match. Sophia had a hot pink costume on, Milena had a fiery red costume on and Bailey had on a sea foam green costume on. We all had matching white bunny ears, white bunny tails, white cuffs and white ankle booties. Stephanie took another look at us and smiled. She took tons of pictures and we also took some ourselves.

"Alright everyone, this party is a very big deal and I hired all you because you all had amazing reviews and are also very professional. Now there will be a lot of WWE Superstars and Divas, so please do not act like groupies!" We all laughed and she continued, "Alright, well I wish you guys luck and remember to have a good time!"

We all made our way to the ballroom and took our positions; we were all handed trays with different cocktails and different types of sushi. I was standing next to Jason, one of my good friends.

"You ready?"

"Ready as ever, by the way blue looks very good on you."

"Oh Jason, you say every color looks good on me!"

The doors opening and people pouring in stopped our conversation. We all put on huge smiles and stood there like idiots with our trays. Our service was different than others because we would stand there instead of walking around. I sat talking to Jason when Adrienne came up to me.

"BABY!"

"Ah I've missed you!" I gave her a one armed hug and grabbed her ass.

"Oh do it again!"

The thing between Adrienne and me was that we could be sexual with each other but we were straight. We would always be touchy feely with each other but we liked guys.

"When are you getting signed?"

"I don't know, Stephanie said she wanted to talk to me before I leave."

"Oh nice! Sounds like you're getting signed!"

"Don't jinx it! Well I've got to be working now!"

"Okay, after you talk to Steph come talk to me!"

"Okay love you baby!"

"Love you!" She kissed my cheek and walked off to join the party.

Every time a superstar would come up they would try to flirt with me, I would just smile and flirt back, and then they would leave. It came time for me to leave so I got all my tips and made my way back to find Stephanie, she was sitting at a table with Hunter.

"Hey Stephanie! I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Oh no dear, well the reason I wanted you to come and see me is because tomorrow night you will have a match on Raw, now this is just to see your abilities so give it your all and we'll discuss your future after the match!"

"Oh my God, thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow!" I smiled at her and happily walked off to find Adrienne. She was talking to a few of the superstars who were flirting with me earlier.

"Oh excuse me!" She excused herself from the conversation and pulled me off. The guys were checking us both out.

"So guess who's having a match tomorrow night on Raw!"

"Oh my God no way! I'm so happy for you baby!" She hugged me tightly. "Now we'll be able to work together like how we dreamed!"

" I know! I'm so excited! Well I better get home to feed Titan!"

"Okay well I'll see you later then!"

I hugged her one more time and said bye to the rest of the servers, I changed and drove home to feed my Boston Terrier Titan. I let him out and then we both climbed into bed and fell asleep.

-Monday Night Raw-

I was waiting by the curtain for my match to start. "You make the rain fall cause you're so beautiful that it's painful!" Kevin Rudolf blared through the arena and I made my way to the arena. I had on .

With my black wrestling boots. I slapped a few fans hands and waited for my opponent to come out. My match was the pre-dark match, which meant it was before the show so I wasn't going to be on television. I heard the entrance music of Mickie James and waited for her to get in the ring. She got in the ring, posed for the crowd a little bit and our match started. The bell rung and we circled each other, we locked up and she grabbed my arm and twisted it. I untwisted it and arm dragged her, she got up and I arm dragged her again. End of Match Mickie was setting me up for the Mick Kick but I ducked and hit a half nelson facebuster on her. I covered her immediately and the ref counted to 3. I was shocked; I won my first match on Raw. I got up and heard Kevin Rudolf blare through the arena and the ref raised my arm. I posed a little bit and made my way back stage. Adrienne was waiting for me at the curtain. I jumped on her.

"You won baby!"

"I know, I'm so happy!"

"Well you better get to Steph's office, she wants to see you ASAP!" I gave her a quick hug and made my way to her office.

While I was walking I bumped into someone and fell flat on my ass.

"Oh shit sorry!" I looked up to see who or what I ran into and saw Dolph Ziggler. Those eyes and that bleach blonde hair. He held his hand out to help me up and I just smiled at him.

"I'm so clumsy!"

"No it was my fault. Wait you're that server from last night right?"

"Uh… yeah that was me. I'm working my way through wrestling school so Stephanie has me doing random things here and there. "

"Oh okay, so are you the new diva?"

"I don't know, I'm on my way to find out!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I smiled and bit my lip as I walked off to Steph's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and walked in, she was sitting behind an oak desk looking at some papers. She looked up and smiled at me.

"First off congratulations Sebastian! But now lets get down to business, I think you have a lot of potential and I want to see you on the roster. The problem is daddy wants you to do something shocking and out there. Now I think beating a tough competitor like Mickie was pretty shocking but we're going to need something else. Every one liked you though and so with that said I want to offer you a contract, my father will have to deal with it. I like you and I believe in you so I want you here."

I put my hands over my mouth and I was shocked. I couldn't believe it my dream was coming true.

"Oh my God. Stephanie thank you so much, I've worked so hard to be here and you just made my dream come true! I just want to hug you!"

She stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Happy?" I nodded at her. "Alright, well I already sent a copy to your lawyer and he approved it so all I need you to do is just sign it."

She pulled the contract out and I flipped through the pages until I got to the page with the dotted line. This was it; I stared at my future, all on a dotted line. I lifted the pen and my hand glided over as I signed on the line.

"Alright, well you start next week. That's also when you'll find out about your storyline." She smiled at me and I hugged her again. I walked out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

We had decided to go out that night and I couldn't wait. I wanted to celebrate what I've been working so hard for. I met up with Adrienne at the hotel room. I knew almost everyone so they were all invited. I had loose curls in my hair, I was wearing a black tube dress it was cut very short, and I paired it with a pair of red 6-inch pumps. Adrienne was wearing a hot pink one shoulder with a sleeve; she paired it with a pair of silver pumps.

"We look hot!"

"You know it baby!"

"Well we better head down to the club and meet everyone!"

"Okay, do you think Dolph is going to be there?"

"Does someone have a crush on the show off?"

My face turned completely red, " Maybe."

We snapped a few pictures and walked down stairs, we got in our rental and drove to the club. We skipped the line and went straight in, they lead us back to the V.I.P. section where everyone was. Adrienne pulled me up to Wade and Drew.

"Guys I don't think you've met Sebastian!"

"Don't believe we have!" The Britt's accent made me melt.

"Well I'm Drew and this is Wade." Now a Scottish accent, jeez. They both extended their hands and when I pulled mine out they both kissed it.

"So tonight was my baby's debut! Did you guys see it?"

"Yeah we were wondering if it was a try out match or if you were just a local."

"Other than that, you did a good job."

I blushed and thanked them; we were going to conversate when Adrienne pulled me off to the bar. She ordered us four shots.

"You're going to kill me!"

"I'll pick you up baby!" She grabbed my ass and kissed my cheek.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do then?"

"You are the reason people think we're lesbians!"

"Says the girl who has her hand on my ass still." She smirked at me and the bartender brought our shots up.

"I like your ass okay." She handed me a shot glass and we cheersed. We knocked back our shots.

"Three Olives Birthday Cake Vodka, oh how I love you baby!"

"I know you better than anyone!" She handed me another shot and we downed. Someone came up to us and stood next to us.

"Give me a Jack and Coke please!" I heard that familiar voice, I turned around to face him and there he was.

"Hey you!" He looked at me and smiled instantly.

"Hey! How long have you been here?"

"Not long but not wasting anytime!" I picked my shot glass up and knocked it back. I noticed Adrienne flirting with Drew and Wade.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Vodka Red bull?"

"Bartender, vodka red bull!"

We sat there flirting for a while, Adrienne left with Drew and Wade, which left me ride less.

(A few Vodka Red Bulls later….)

"Do you need a ride back?"

"Probably, since mine already left." I stumbled out to the parking lot and we got in his car.

"You okay there sunshine?" He smirked at me and I giggled at him. We drove off to the hotel and he walked me up to my room. I leaned against my door and he leaned his arm against the wall.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

_It could be better. "_Yeah I'd have to say I did!"

He smirked and looked away; he looked back at me and the next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. I was shocked but I kissed back, he broke our kiss.

"Goodnight Sebastian!" He went to walk off but I grabbed his arm.

"Uh did you want to come in for a bit?"

"As much as I'd love to, I don't want to do something we'd both regret in the morning." I looked down at the ground and nodded my head; I smiled at him as he walked off. I turned around and realized I didn't have a room to go to. I was rooming with Adrienne and who knows where she is. I decided to go downstairs and attempt to get the room key for her room. I was waiting at the front desk when someone finally came back.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah, I'm rooming with my friend and I seemed to have misplaced my key."

"What's your name?"

"Sebastian Rousseau"

"I'm sorry I don't have a Sebastian Rousseau."

"Well the room is under my friend-"

"I'm sorry I can't give you a key." I rolled my eyes at her and turned around, I bumped into someone and I fell back a little bit.

"Oh shit, sorry." I mumbled. I looked up and saw John Cena.

"Hey no problem, you're Sebastian right?" He smiled down at me.

"Yeah, the one and only!" I said cockily.

"You know Adrienne is looking for you right!"

"Where is that whore?"

He chuckled at me, "She's upstairs in Wade and Drew's room."

"You gotta help me out here sir!"

"Room 347."

I smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks!"

I walked around him and got back in the elevator and went to the third floor. After roaming the empty halls I finally found the room, I knocked and Drew answered the door in his boxers. I bit my lip and smiled as he smirked at him.

"Sebastian right?" Good God that accent.

"Yeah, is Adrienne here?"

"Uh no she left with Wade to go looking for you."

"Typical Adrienne. Well I better go find her then." I turned on my heel and was about to walk off when I felt a strong hand on my arm.

"You can come in and wait for them… if you want!" I smiled at him and he opened the door for me to come in.

I walked in and Drew sat on his bed, he motioned for me to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be awkward now lovey." I giggled at his British slang. I sat down on the edge of the bed and he sat close to me.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No. Should you be?" I giggled again and he smirked. He looked out the window for a second and I got a quick glance of his body. _Damn._ That was all I could think. I bit my lip again and noticed he knew I was staring at his body. "Oh uh.. Sorry." I quickly looked away and he chuckled. There was a knock on the door and he got up to see who it was. He opened the door and in came Wade and Adrienne.

"We looked every where, what if she's dead!"

"She's smarter than that Addy."

"You two are idiots. She's sitting right there!"

Wade and Adrienne looked at Drew, then at each other. They were confused.

"Baby, you're a little slow when you're drunk!"

"SEBASS!" She ran and tackled me on the bed. "I thought you died or got kidnapped!"

"I might die if you don't let go of me!" She released me from her grip.

"Sorry baby!" She gave me a quick peck. The boys looked confused but they liked it.

"Was not expecting that!"

"Oh we kiss all the time, you two are going to have to get used to that."

She was still straddling me so I leaned up and grabbed her boobs. "Beep Beep." I said as I squeezed them.

"Oh baby! You know I like it hard!" She smirked down at me. We always messed around like this.

"Are you two going to fuck or are we just going to sit her and watch you two foreplay?" Drew said a bit annoyed.

"Drew you have to be patient!" Adrienne said with a devilish smirk on her face. She leaned down and ghostly ran her nose from my cleavage to my lips.

"You always were such a tease baby."

"Alright I'm getting a bit tired of this!" Wade said as he marched over and threw Adrienne over his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't hurt my woman now!" Wade looked over and slapped her ass as hard as he could. She yelped in pain.

"Does that work for you?"

"Hey ask her not me!" The two of them disappeared into the other bedroom. Drew just stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and sat back down on the bed. I was horny now and I had my sights set on Drew.

"Did you want to wait for her because it might be a while. She usually doesn't leave till morning."

"Walk of shame eh? Maybe she won't be the only one." I bit my lip and he smirked at me.

"You look so innocent, but you're not. Now what are you saying?"

"Maybe they won't be the only ones getting lucky tonight." I ran my hands up his thigh and close to his tool, he jumped a bit. "Nervous?"

"Just wasn't expecting that." I kept rubbing my hands up and down until he finally pulled me on him. His lips met mine. He had me straddling him when Wade and Adrienne walked in. We stopped kissing and looked at them, they both smiled and walked back into their room. We went back to kissing and he had a handful of my ass. I moaned and he slapped it. I felt this wasn't right, but I was drunk, who cares. We went back to making out and I felt something poke me under my dress. I broke our kiss and smiled at him. I got off him and lowered my head down to where his boxers were, and my ass was in the air. I pulled his boxers off and began stroking him. I spit on the head and began stroking it harder; he let out a soft growl. I lowered my head and began bobbing up and down. He had he hands all in my hair and pushing my head all the way down. I had all of him in my mouth. I began stroking him again and kissing him. I broke the kiss and went back to sucking. I was sucking hard and fast when he growled.

"I'm almost there…" He grabbed my head and pulled it all the way down as he shot into my mouth. I smiled up at him and he pulled me in for another kiss. He wriggled me out of my dress and slowly inserted two fingers in. He massaged my clit while he was fingering me.

"I want you," I whispered into his ear as I pulled him close to me. He pulled his fingers out and stood up facing the bed.

"How do you want it?"

"Fast and Hard." I smiled up at him, he leaned over and grabbed a condom out of the bedside table and rolled it on. He lifted my leg up in the air and slowly inserted himself into me. He started off slow and then starting speeding up.

"Go faster!" I ordered as he rammed into me. My back arched and I let out a moan. "There you go." He kept fucking me hard and then stopped.

"Turn over on your stomach." He flipped me over and grabbed my ass; he slapped it a few times. He inserted himself and started fucking me hard again. He reached up and pulled some of my hair, but not too hard. I moaned out in pleasure.

"Give me all of it." I ordered him and he didn't have to be told twice. He began ramming inside of me, which caused me to moan in pleasure.

"I won't stop fucking you till you're calling my name." _Just what I wanted to hear_. "Get on top." He pulled out of me and laid back down on the bed, I got up and straddled him. I put his arms above his head and pinned them down. I kissed him and he inserted himself. I began bouncing up and down up on him. He held his hands on my hips and made me bounce harder. I could feel it coming I was getting close. I began bouncing faster and faster.

"Oh fuck."

"What's my name..?"

"Dreeeew!" I screamed out as I finished.

"Good job sweetheart." He pulled me in for another kiss. "I'm not done though."

He flipped our position and I was on my back. He thrusted into me and finished after some time, he growled as he filled up the condom. He pulled out of me and threw the condom away.

"Round 2?" He smirked at me and I giggled, nodding my head at him.

_Ding ding. _


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in Drew's arms. I heard Adrienne trying to sneak out.

"Are you leaving me?" I whispered.

She turned around, "Oh shit I forgot you were here. Well come on then!" She smiled at me.

I slipped out of Drew's embrace and slipped my dress back on. I grabbed my heels and phone and we slipped out the room.

"God he's going to think I'm a whore now." I said tilting my head back.

"No no, you'll be fine. I told Wade you only get like that when you're drunk." She smiled at me.

"Great that's why I hate to drink sometimes." We walked up to our room and she slipped the room key in. We walked in and I plopped down on the bed. Adrienne lay down next to me.

"So how was he?" she grinned at me.

"Oh Adrienne you just don't know. He was simply amazing. Three rounds, I was surprised he could keep up. How was Wade?"

"Amazing as always, except he came first this time. I need to stop teasing so hard."

I giggled and ran my finger over her breasts. She bit her lip and pulled me in for a quick kiss. Someone knocking on the door cut us off. We both groaned and she got up off the bed. She looked through the eyehole and smiled. She opened the door and I saw Wade standing there with a smile on his face.

"You snuck out again?" he asked her.

"Yeah I had to shower and talk to my baby." She turned back around to me.

"Oh yeah, hey Sebastian. You seemed to have worked little Drew out, he wouldn't even get up this morning." I smirked up at him. By this time Adrienne already let him in the room.

"So I guess Drew finally found his match?" she said devilishly.

"I'd have to agree. Well I was going to see if you'd come to breakfast or something but I don't want to intrude." He leaned down to kiss her.

"No you two go ahead. I'm just going to go to the gym or something. I don't know yet."

"Are you sure baby?" she looked down at me.

"Yes plus I have you to myself tonight." I smirked at her, she giggled at me and kissed me.

"Alright you know what. Change of plans." We both looked up at him weirdly. "Both of you strip down."

There was a knock out the door, and to be honest I was relieved. I jumped up and opened the door. There was Dolph; I had a huge smile on my face. I stepped out the room.

"Hey you!" I said hugging him.

"Well you're happy." He chuckled.

"Yeah just happy to see you." I blushed.

"Well what are you doing today? I was hoping I could take you to lunch later."

"Of course! Let me just shower and get ready."

"Just text me when you're ready then." He smiled at me and gave me a quick hug before walking off. I smiled and walked back in the room.

Adrienne was naked and laying on the bed. Wade was standing over her.

"Baby come on." She said as she looked past Wade.

"Oh uh well actually-" Wade cut me off by throwing me on the bed.

"No time for talking."

I didn't know what to do really, but Adrienne cut my thought off by kissing me.

"Just pretend like he isn't here."

She kissed me again and like she said, I pretended like he wasn't there. She ran her fingers from my knee to my inner thigh. I moaned out in pleasure, smirked down at me and began kissing my neck. I would always be the dominant one during sex, so I flipped her over. I pulled her dress down exposing her naked breasts. I ran my tongue over them. She moaned in pleasure and I blew on her hard nipples. I heard Wade grunt and I pulled her dress all the way off. I stuck one finger in her and began massaging her breasts. I put her breast in my mouth and stuck another finger in her. I sucked on her breasts and moved down her. I flicked my tongue against her clit and she gasped in pleasure. I began sucking on her clit and she was moaning out in pleasure. Someone lifting my dress and ramming into me caught me off guard. Adrienne had her hands in my hair and had her back arched.

"Oh fuck baby I'm close!" she moaned to me.

There was another knock on the door. Wade groaned and looked through the eyehole.

"You two don't stop, but try not to moan Addy."

"Who is it?" she moaned.

"Drew."

I looked up at her and she smirked down at me. "You taste so good baby."

We heard the door open and close really fast.

"What's going on here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I heard Wade say something but I was so keen on making Adrienne cum that I paid no mind. I began sucking and licking faster and faster. She clutched on to the bed and moaned out in signal that she was getting closer and closer. She finally let out a small scream and lay back down on the bed. She smiled at me and pulled me up for a kiss.

"Alright, time to switch." Wade ordered.

Adrienne was on her back and I was sitting on her face. Drew was in front of me with his cock in his hand. Before I could think, he shoved himself into my mouth. I began sucking and stroking him. I was moaning in between strokes. I heard Adrienne moaning so I figured Wade was fucking her. Drew took my hands off his cock and bobbed my head back and forth. He groaned out in pleasure and I was close. Adrienne had her tongue flicking back and forth and inserted two fingers in. She was pumping fast and I was getting closer and closer. She pulled my hips down and bit clit. I screamed out in pleasure. She sucked a little harder and I let out a scream signaling that I had came. Drew backed up a little bit, but was still holding on to my head. He pulled us away from them and took my mouth off his cock. He pulled me up for a kiss and laid me down next to Adrienne. He rammed into me and I let out a moan in pleasure. We both climaxed at the same time. We both lay there as the boys quickly clothed themselves.

"Thanks for the warm up."

"That was quite a morning."

The two walked out the room leaving us on the bed.

"Well that was fun." I smiled at her getting up off the bed.

"Yeah so who were you smiling about earlier?"

"Dolph asked me to lunch." I grinned, trying not to blush.

"Better go shower then, unless you want to smell like hardcore sex."

"Just how I like it baby."

I slipped into the bathroom and showered. I got out and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I changed into a pair of jeans, a grey crewneck with YALE across it and a pair of grey vans. I left my curly hair down and put my make up on. I walked out the bathroom and Adrienne was passed out on the bed. I smiled at her and texted Dolph to meet me downstairs. I kissed her forehead and covered her up with the blanket. I met Dolph downstairs and we went to lunch. We went to a little café and sat in the corner.

"So how was your morning?"

"Oh quite eventful." I smiled at him. We sat there getting to know each other and I felt my crush progressing. We sat and flirted for a while until we decided to head back to hotel and make our way to the next city for the show tonight. We got to the hotel and he walked me up to my room.

"Well I had fun with you at lunch today." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah me too, hey what if I take you to dinner tonight? I know an amazing restaurant in Orlando."

I blushed and nodded my head accepting. "Great so I'll see you tonight?"

"Sounds good." He smiled at me and kissed me before heading off to his room.

Dolph was different from Drew. For one Drew was mainly sex, and Dolph was such a sweetheart. I bit my lip and smiled to myself and walked in the hotel room to see Wade and Drew.

"Where's Adrienne?" I asked kicking clothes out of my way. She made a mess.

"I'm right here!" She said walking out the bathroom smiling at me.

"Oh good. When are we leaving?" I asked as my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I smiled as I saw a text from my sister. She sent me a picture of Titan ripping up and roll of toilet paper. She was taking care of him while I was on the road.

"Oh my God. A look at this!" I walked into the bathroom and stood in the doorway. She giggled and pulled me in and closed the door.

"Hey don't start fucking in there!" Wade boasted from the other side.

"Oh shut up!" We both said. She looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked her.

"Drew likes you!"

_Oh shit. Please tell me just for sex. _

"Wait what?"

"He likes you and the sex!"

"So what does this mean?"

"I don't know. Talk to him. See where it goes."

"But I have a crush on Dolph! You know I have different types for sex and love."

"What if you two stay friends with benefits like me and Wade."

I nodded agreeing with her, but also weighing out my options. My phone buzzed and I looked down at it. Dolph texted me.

_Can't wait to see you tonight (:_

_ Me either, thanks for lunch. I enjoyed your company. (:_

_ No problem, oh and tonight dress nice. See you in Orlando!_

I had a goofy smile on my face and Adrienne laughed at me. I walked out the bathroom and shoved a few things in my suitcase. Dolph and I kept texting each other back and forth.

_You looked beautiful today btw_

_ Aw thanks, I thought I looked pretty bummy._

_ Nah, you're too pretty for that. Do you have a match tonight?_

_ Nope you?_

_ Yeah I'm the third match, so we can just leave after that!_

_ Okay sounds good. Are you leaving soon?_

_ Yeah, I'll probably leave in a few minutes._

_ Well I'll see you at the arena then!_

_ Sounds good (:_

I was so wrapped up in my texts I didn't hear Adrienne yelling my name.

"SEBASTIAN LEILANI ROUSSEAU!"

"What?"

"We're leaving you deaf ass."

"Whoops, got caught up talking about Titan! Sorry baby!" I got up off the bed and kissed her forehead.

The boys grabbed our bags and we made our way downstairs to the rental car. Wade and Adrienne were in the front while Drew and I were in the back. He pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. Off to Orlando we go.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up a couple hours later in Drew's lap; he was playing with my hair.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked looking down at me.

"No no. Its fine." I pulled out of his lap and rubbed my eyes. Wade was driving and Adrienne was passed out in the passenger seat.

"Well you two must have been exhausted from this morning and last night." Wade said with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and pulled a cigarette out of my bag. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

They both nodded their head no as I lit my Camel Crush cigarette and took a puff.

"That's a bad habit." Drew said to me.

"I know, I plan on quitting soon." I said lying through my teeth.

Adrienne soon woke up at the smell and looked back at me. She shot me a look and I handed her my pack. She took one and lit it.

"You smoke too! Bloody hell." Wade said shooting her a look.

"This is my last one babe!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

My phone vibrated and I saw a text from Dolph.

_Hope your trip is going well, Zack and me are fooling around._

_ Oh yeah I fell asleep and just woke up. Well at least you guys are having fun (:_

_ Not having fun? Well wish you were in our car then._

_ Oh no I was asleep so I was having fun. But me too _

_ Well just got to the hotel. See you when you get here._

I smiled at my phone and put it back in my bag. I looked over at Drew and he was staring out the window. I finished my cigarette and threw the butt out the window. I scooted over and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You smell like smoke." He looked down at me disgusted.

I rolled my eyes and scooted to the other side of the car. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back over to him.

"You're an ass." I looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Just wait till we get to the hotel." He whispered in my ear, his hand slid up my thigh and I let out a small squeal.

He smirked down at me rested his head on top of mine. I ran my finger up his jeans up to his zipper. I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his pants.

"Who says we have to wait?" I whispered to him.

I yanked his pants off and noticed it had turned him on even more. I pulled his cock out of his underwear and started stroking him. I swirled my tongue around the head a few times. I sucked on the head a little bit and swirled my tongue again. He wanted the teasing to stop. His cock then met my hot mouth. I stroked him while sucking on him. He had his hand on my head and was pushing it further down. Wade turned around to see what the noises where and did a double take.

"Oi, you're friend doesn't seem to care." Wade said to a confused Adrienne.

"Sebastian what the hell is he talking about?" She turned around and noticed what was going on. "Never mind."

I pulled Drew's cock out my mouth and turned to them. "Yes I'm giving him head in the back of the car. Now can I get back to that?"

The both nodded and I slipped Drew's cock back in my mouth. Wade undid he jeans and pulled Adrienne down to his cock. All of a sudden he slammed on the brakes and I choked on Drew's cock.

"What the fuck Wade!" Drew asked while making sure I was okay.

"We hit fucking traffic you prick!"

I pulled Drew's cock out of my mouth and began stroking him, trying to get my breath back.

"You okay?" he asked me a little concerned. I nodded at him and went back to taking his cock in my mouth.

We sat in traffic for about 15 minutes and we were back moving at a normal speed. Drew had his hands in my hair. He was telling me the speed I needed to go. He was bobbing my head up when I heard him growl.

"I'm close." He whispered.

I bobbed my head and stroked faster until he shot into my mouth. I swallowed it all and pulled his cock out of my mouth. He pulled his underwear and pants on.

"I could get used to that every day." He smirked at me.

We finally got to the hotel and got settled in. Adrienne and I were in our room when there was a knock. I got off the bed and opened the door to see a petite woman in a business suit.

"Is Adrienne Santoro here?" she asked me sternly.

"Yeah come on in." I opened the door for her and she walked in.

She stood up while I crawled onto the bed. Adrienne walked out and rolled her eyes at the woman.

"What do you want Meghan?"

"We have a meeting and Stephanie told me to come and get you."

"Okay well I'll meet you there." The woman nodded and walked out the room. "God she's annoying."

"She seemed fine to me."

"You don't work with her like I do, well I have a meeting to go to so I better get going." She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Thanks for this morning, I've been waiting for that." I smiled at her and she walked out the room.

I was still in bed so I decided to take a nap. I woke up a few hours later to phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Dolph. Did I wake you?"

"No its fine what's up?

"Well I was going to see what time you wanted me to pick you up."

"Oh shit, I fell asleep. What time is it now?"

"Uh its 6:30."

"Okay well pick me up at 8:30 then."

"Alright see you then!"

I hung up the phone and got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. I stripped down and put my iPod on. "Slow" by Tinashe came on.

_My heart beats slowly_

_My heart beats slowly_

_And my heart beats slowly_

_My heart beats slow!_

I let the water run over my hair and body.

_Slow down that you're here_

_My hand gone, my hand gone_

_Baby, I am here now,_

_You're trying to have no fear_

_When you're around this hotel_

_Listen to me clear now, clear now_

_Baby, I am here now!_

I had a million thoughts rushing through my mind.

_Only you can bring me to me_

_Baby, I'm falling, I'm falling_

_Can't you here me calling, calling_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah what you gonna do?_

_Better slow down, baby make it all last_

_Making it in the deep night, the deep night_

_Baby, I don't feel like, I feel like_

_My heart beats slowly,_

_My heart beats slowly,_

_And my heart beats slowly!_

_And what you know, is what you know_

_And the ...till your heart goes numb!_

_My heart beats slowly,_

_And my heart beats slowly!_

All I could think about was Dolph. I'd only known him a couple days but he gave me these butterflies when I saw him or texted him.

_Come on, baby, touch my body_

_Never stop it!_

_I'm gonna ride it all for you_

_I've been waiting all day_

_I can ride you, baby_

_But you make my heart slow_

Dolph was soon pushed out of my mind and in came Drew. This whole verse made me think about last night and this morning. I felt Drew's touch come over me and felt his lips against mine, then washing my body. I opened my eyes and realized I was by myself. I needed this to stop. I closed my eyes again and I felt him there. As the song ended, my mind was all over the place with thoughts of the two men. I can't keep doing this, but then again I can't stop. I was so wrapped up in lust with Drew and was catching feelings for Dolph. "Reverie" by Tinashe played and the thoughts were overwhelming once again. I decided to rush my shower and get out to turn my music off. I got out and immediately turned my iPod off. I leaned against the sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"What the hell is going on?" I said staring at myself. I heard a knock at the door and wrapped a towel around me. Unfortunately it was short and stopped right under my ass. I answered the door and saw Drew.

"Oh hey Drew."

"Hey…" His eyes roamed my dripping body.

"What's up?" I asked him, he wasn't really paying attention.

"Uh, nothing…Just uh seeing what you were doing tonight."

"Well I'm going out but we can do something after."

"Or now.." He pushed his way in the room and yanked my towel off. He backed me up against the wall and pinned my wrists above my head. I let out a moan and bit my lip. He lifted my leg up and rubbed his cock against me. He shoved his tongue down my throat and grabbed my ass. I was so turned on and ready for him. He broke the kiss and smirked at me.

"Well I think that's enough for a tease. Have fun and I'll see you at the club." He smirked at me and opened the door and walked out.

"Fuck he's good." I picked my towel up and went back to the bathroom to do my hair. I turned the blow dryer on and started drying my hair. I couldn't help but think about what just happened. I finished up with my hair and straightened it. I changed into a high-waisted black high-low skirt (the front came up to my mid-thigh and the back right below my knees) with a white corset top; I paired it with a pair of 5 inch black wedges. I applied my foundation, topped with my concealer and added my blush. I then applied some metallic silver eye shadow, top and bottom eyeliner and mascara. I finished off with some bright red lipstick. I finished checking myself out and heard a knock at the door. I looked through the eyehole and saw Wade.

"What now?" I asked myself as I opened the door.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He skimmed over my outfit.

"Oh thanks Wade, but what's up?"

"Have you seen Adrienne?" He asked still looking at my outfit, well more at my breasts that were trying to contain themselves in the corset top.

"Last time I saw her she was in a meeting, have you tried calling her?"

"I probably-" he was cut off by his phone ringing. "Ah here she is. Thanks though." He smiled at me and walked off. I closed the door and texted Dolph to let him know I was ready. I put some _Viva La Juicy_ on and sat down on the bed. I later heard the door knock and smiled. It had to be him. I opened the door and saw Dolph. His jaw almost dropped, making me blush.

"Wow. You look amazing!"

"Thanks you look good too!" He was wearing a royal blue dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes.

He extended his arm and we made our way downstairs to his rental. We made our way to The Melting Pot. We walked in and we were sat in the corner booth in the back of the restaurant. We ordered our food and sat and talked.

"You looked absolutely amazing tonight."

"Thank you Dolph." I said blushing. "Thanks for bringing me here, I wasn't expecting that."

We sat and talked a little longer. I was really starting to get feelings for him, what happened with Drew was completely pushed out of my mind. He grabbed my hand under the table and smiled at me. I almost melted.

"You okay? You look like you're thinking about a lot." He asked me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired ya know."

"Do you want to go? I can take you back."

"I'm having fun with you though."

"Are you sure? Because we-"

"Dolph I'm sure, I was looking forward to this all day." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay good, I was hoping you didn't think was boring or anything."

"No Dolph, I'm having a blast."

"I know something that'll make it better." He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I put my hand on his thigh and began kissing him back. We were making out and we were getting kinda heavy. We broke the kiss and we shyly smiled at each other.

"I think we should get out of here."

"I second that."

He quickly paid the bill and we made our way for the hotel. I didn't want to sleep with him this early; I wanted to wait with him. We pulled up and he walked me to my room.

"Well I had a great time with you tonight Dolph." I smiled at him, secretly wanting him in bed with me.

"Me too Bass." I giggled at the nickname he gave me.

"I'm not a fish!" I slapped his arm gently.

"I know, but I like it."

I had my back against the door and Dolph hand one arm above me. He was leaning close towards me and I prepared myself. His lips crashed on mine and his tongue explored my mouth. Our tongues were fighting over the kiss and I pulled back smiling at him.

"Don't want to do something we'll both regret." I mocked him from last night.

"You sure are a tease Bass, but I have to agree." I groaned, not the answer I was looking for.

"Well I guess patience is a virtue." I giggled to myself as he leaned down to kiss me once more.

"It'll be worth the wait." He smiled at me before heading off down the hall. I sighed and slipped my key card into the door.

I walked in and saw Wade's bare ass.

"Oi, ain't you ever heard of knocking!"

"Not really since I'm staying here, but I'll just go away."

"Room 451."

I quickly closed the door. _Well that was a lovely sight to walk in on_, I thought to myself. I roamed the halls and ended up at room 451.

"Shocker." I knocked on the door.

"I thought you'd never come." They said as the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

They opened the door and I walked in. There I was standing in front of Nexus. I rolled my eyes at Otunga and went to walk off. He grabbed my arm and I turned around.

"Wade sent you here for a reason."

"And that would be?"

"He wants you to be here instead of in your room."

"Because?"

"Because a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone on a night like this. Plus where else would you go?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked in the room.

"Alright well I'm David, this is Heath, Tarver, Skip, Darren, and Justin." I smiled at them and they all smiled back, while checking me out.

"Explain why I'm here again, no offense boys!"

"Because Wade wanted you to stay here while he fucked your friend."

"Well you sure have a potty mouth." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"A little sassy aren't we?" He went to reach for my arm but I pulled away stepping a few feet away. I heard a few snickers and he snapped at them.

"Otunga stop fucking with her, she obviously isn't interested." Heath snapped back at him.

"Thank you.. Uh I forgot your name."

"Heath! It's Heath." He smiled at me.

"Thank you Heath, at least someone understands." There was a knock on the door and Wade opened the door.

"Oi you! Here now." He pointed straight at me. I turned around to see who he was talking to. "Sebastian. Come here now."

"Please."

"My arse."

"Already saw that, thanks for the view sweetheart!" I pushed past him and made my way down the hall.

"You're quite the sass." He said running up behind me.

"Yeah, you should know."

"Well better get back to your friend now shouldn't I?"

"Hey what about me!"

"You have fun with the boys!" He turned the corner and was gone.

"Goddammit." I turned around and smacked into someone. I fell flat on my ass.

"Looks like you're stuck with us." I looked up and sat Otunga. My dress had slid up from when I fell and was almost showing my underwear. "Lace huh?" He extended his hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I reached up and he pulled me up. We were walking back to the room when I heard my name. I spun around and saw Dolph. A huge smile plastered my face.

"Hey!" I left Otunga's side and walked up to him.

"Hey what are you doing with Otunga and Nexus?"

"Oh Wade is in my room with Adrienne so I'm stuck here."

"Oh, okay." He looked at my weirdly.

"They're friends with benefits."

"Makes sense now. Well I just wanted to give you something before you went to sleep."

"What's that?" I asked biting my lip.

He backed me up against the wall and kissed me. His tongue slipped in my mouth and we were playing some serious tonsil hockey. I heard Otunga cough and we pulled apart. I blushed and smiled at him, he smiled back. I gave him two quick pecks.

"You're killing me in that outfit."

"Like you said it'll be worth the wait baby."

I gave him another peck before walking off and getting back to David.

"So you two?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just-"

"You saw nothing Otunga, and I mean it."

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Wade you tried something, don't think about it."

We walked back in the room and the boys all looked up. Skip was on his computer, while the others were on one bed playing poker.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked strutting over to them.

"Poker, you want in?" Darren asked.

"I don't really know how to play though." I said dumbly, knowing I'd beat all of them.

"Did he say poker? He meant Strip Poker!" Tarver said as the rest smirked.

"I'm in." I said sitting down. They all looked at each other and smiled devilishly.

They dealed a new hand, I picked mine up and I had two Ace's. I looked at the cards not knowing what to do.

"Everyone good with putting their shirt in or what?" We all nodded.

"Well I fold!" Justin said throwing his cards down.

"Yeah me too." Tarver said throwing his on top of Justin's.

They flipped over three cards and there was another Ace, King and Two. I frowned the two boys looked at me. They flipped over another King and Four. Heath flipped his cards over and had two Two's. Darren flipped his over and he had a Queen and Jack.

"Three of a kind I win baby! Lose the shirt!" Heath said pointing at me.

"Aw you know as much as I'd love to, I just beat you." I said smirking laying down my two Aces'.

Heath dropped his jaw and rest of the boys started snickering. Darren took off his shirt since he had the lowest amount.

(A couple hands later)

I was the only one who was still fully clothed. Darren, Justin, David and Tarver were completely naked. There was a knock on the door and everyone looked at each other. Heath was still in his underwear.

"You can just fold and let me win sweetheart." I said smirking at him.

"Not a chance. I want you to drop something."

I lost that hand to a pair of ten's. I decided to take my underwear off, instead of something else. His jaw dropped and the boys just started in awe.

"I knew it was lace!" David said as I rolled my eyes.

We dealt another hand and I won with a full house.

"Aw yeaaaaah. Drop your draws baby!"

"Alright, you win!" He dropped his draws and covered himself up.

"Well thanks for the game boys but I have to get back to my room so I can go to bed."

"Sebastian why don't you just sleep in my bed?" David said patting his side of the bed.

"You know I'm gonna have to pass." I heard the other guys chuckle.

"Alright who's ready to drink?" Darren said with six bottles in his arms. He gave everyone a bottle. Heath had Jack Daniels, Tarver had Ciroc, Darren had Patron, Justin had Jim Bean, Skip had Jose Cuervo and I had a bottle of Moet.

"Somehow I feel like I got screwed, but I'll deal with this." I said taking a swig of my bottle.

"Alright so are we gonna play a game or just chill?"

"I say we just listen to some music!" Heath said pulling his laptop up.

"Don't play any country!" Darren yelled.

"Aw just one song!" Heath pouted.

"As long as its Jason Aldean or Luke Bryan!" I said smiling back at him.

"Hell yeah! Which song?"

"I don't want this night to end?"

"I think you're my favorite person now!" He said typing and then clicking. The song started playing.

_Girl I know I don't know you_

_But your pretty little eyes so blue_

_Are pulling me in_

_Like the moon on your skin_

_I'm so glad you trusted me_

_To slide up on this dusty seat_

_And let your hair down_

_Get out of town_

I was standing up singing along and taking swigs from my bottle.

_Got the stars coming out over my hood_

_And all I know now is it's going good_

_You got your hands up_

_You're rocking in my truck_

_You got the radio on_

_You're singing every song_

_I'm set on cruise control_

_I'm slowly losing hold_

_Of everything I got_

_You're looking so damn hot_

_And I don't know what road we're on_

_Or where we've been_

_From staring at you girl_

_All I know is I don't want this night to end_

I was swaying my hips with the music and taking more swigs, the boys were all watching me.

_Gonna cuss the morning when it comes_

_Cause I know that the rising sun_

_Ain't no good for me_

_Cause you'll have to leave_

_Gonna make the most of every mile_

_Do anything to make your smile_

_Land on my lips_

_Get drunk on your kiss_

_Clock on the dash says 3:35_

_There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive_

There was a knock on the door and someone yelling to keep it down on the other side, but we just turned it up louder.

_You got your hands up_

_You're rocking in my truck_

_You got the radio on_

_You're singing every song_

_I'm set on cruise control_

_I'm slowly losing hold_

_Of everything I got_

_You're looking so damn hot_

_And I don't know what road we're on_

_Or where we've been_

_From staring at you girl_

_All I know is I don't want this night to end _

The person kept knocking and we didn't care. I was taking bigger swigs and kept swaying my hips with the music.

_You got your hands up_

_You're rocking in my truck_

_You got the radio on_

_You're singing every song_

_I'm set on cruise control_

_I'm slowly losing hold_

_Of everything I got_

_You're looking so damn hot_

_And I don't know what road we're on_

_Or where we've been_

_From staring at you girl_

_All I know is I don't want this night to end_

The song soon ended and I stopped dancing.

"Another song?" I asked and the boys all nodded.

The person kept knocking so Tarver answered the door; as soon as he did he pushed the guy to the ground and told him to go away. He closed the door. Heath got back on his laptop and played "My Kinda Party" by Jason Aldean.

_I worked all week._

_Cleaned up clean cut and clean shaved._

_I got the cover off the '68._

_I fire it up and let them horses sing._

_A little pretty thing._

_A little tan-legged Georgia dream._

_She's a rockin' them holey jeans._

_Baby what you got goin' on Saturday?_

_You know words got it there's gonna be a party_

_Out of town about half a mile._

_Four-wheel drives and big mud tires._

_Muscadine wine_

I was down to three quarters of the bottle left. I was singing and dancing and the boys were just watching.

_Oh baby you can find me._

_In the back of a jacked up tailgate._

_Sittin' 'round watchin' all these pretty things._

_Get down in that Georgia clay._

_And I'll find peace._

_At the bottom of a real tall cold drink._

_I'm chillin' to some Skynyrd and some old Hank._

_Lets get this thing started._

_It's my kinda party._

I was in the middle of dancing when Wade barged back in the room. We all turned to face him.

"The bloody hell is going on here?" He asked.

"Well I was dancing and the boys were watching. Shouldn't you be fucking my friend?" I asked taking a swig of the bottle.

"She fell asleep, so now I'm stuck."

"You don't know how to wake her up?"

"I tried, she's knocked out." I shrugged at him and went back to dancing with the song.

_If you wanna drink,_

_Go baby just do your thing._

_Give up your keys._

_Hell why drive when you can stay with me?_

_And then after while we'll sneak away from the bonfire._

_Walk by the moonlight and down to the riverside._

_Gotcha sippin' on some moonshine._

_Baby if you're in the mood you can settle for a one night rodeo,_

_You can be my tan-legged Juliet,_

_I'll be your Redneck Romeo._

I was downing the bottle in no time. I felt my phone vibrate; it was Drew.

_Don't we have some unfinished business?_

_That I think we do. But I'm stuck in Wade's room with Nexus -_-_

_You aren't obligated to stay_

_True, well I'll sneak off in 5._

_Room 524._

I put my phone back down and the boys were all staring at me.

"What?" I questioned them.

They all shook their heads and Wade pulled me onto his bed.

"Easy! I can't be flashing everyone!" I said as he looked at me confused.

"She lost her panties against me in Strip Poker." Heath said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh really?" Wade said trying to mess with my skirt. I swatted his hand away as he got closer.

"Alright, well its time for me to leave then!" I got up with my half bottle of Moet and walked towards the door. Wade grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from this room." I walked out the door and headed for Drew's room. I knocked on the door and he answered in his boxer briefs.

"Oh good God." I thought out loud. He smirked at me and pulled me in the room. He backed me up against the door and started kissing me. I couldn't help but think of how I shouldn't be doing this. I kissed him back and he ran his hand up my leg.

"No panties?"

"Shit, I left them in the hotel room. I lost them in poker."

He chuckled and slipped two fingers in. I moaned and went back to kissing him. Our clothes were soon off and we were going at it.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of that week I hung out with Adrienne, hooked up with Drew and went out with Dolph. I still felt bad about hooking up with Drew, but I couldn't help myself. It was Monday Night Raw and I was finally going to have a match on live television….Finally. I was in the Women's Locker Room. For television they changed my whole persona, I was going to be a Country Girl now. I changed into my Daisy Dukes (that made my ass show a little bit), my blue and white plaid shirt (tied under my breasts), and my brown cowboy boots with white accents on them. My theme was now "She's country" by Jason Aldean. I had my match against Eve. She was already in the ring.

"_She's all country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,_

_That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country_

_Brother she's country"_

Jason Aldean blared through the arena and I made my way to the ring. I slapped a few hands on the way down and slid in. The bell rung and we locked up. I shoved her on the mat and smiled at her. She complained to the ref and got up to tackle me, I moved out the way and she ran into the turnbuckle. I turned her around and started choking her with my foot. The ref counted to four and I broke the hold. I backed away from her and she elbowed me in the face. I fell back a little bit and she started attacking me. The ref pulled her off to break the hold, she went to elbow drop me and hit me right in the gut. She went for the cover but I kicked out at two. She got up and started slamming my head in the mat. The ref counted her and she let go at four. She got up to pose for the crowd and turned around to kick me in the gut. She turned to pose again and went to elbow drop me but I moved out of the way. I picked her up by her hair and threw her across the wing. I then Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle and rammed my shoulder into her gut. I then backed up and ran straight towards her, my feet landed on the middle rope and I grabbed her hair. I jumped back with her hair and head still in my hands and slammed her face into the mat. I got up off my knees and sat on her back. I put her in between my arm and pulled back. Her head was angled straight up and I pulled hard, she tapped her hand on the mat and I let go, slamming her head into the mat. Jason Aldean played through the arena and I lifted my arm in victory. I got out the ring and made my way backstage, I was playing with my hair and a camera crew was following me. I wasn't paying attention and I walked straight into someone falling on my ass.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" I said looking up to see who I bumped into.

"Next time you should watch where you're going!" David Otunga said as the rest of Nexus looked down on me.

"David." Wade said sternly coming around the corner. They all looked at him and stood in a line.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." I said getting myself off the ground.

"You're the new Diva right?" Wade asked checking me out.

"Yeah, I'm Daisy Duke!" I said extending my hand out and smiling.

He smirked at me and they all walked off, the cameraman shut his camera off and walked off. I made my way to the Women's Locker Room. I saw Dolph on the way there. I smiled as soon as I saw him; he was doing an interview about his upcoming match with Zack Ryder. He finished up and came over to me.

"Hey _Daisy." _

"Hey you." I said pulling him in for a kiss.

"So what are you doing after the show?"

"Mm seeing you?"

"Are you still going to be wearing that?" he asked his eyes roaming my body.

"Oh Dolph, you never know."

"So I'll see you after my match?"

"Yeah, same meeting place?" I asked and he nodded. He pulled me close to him and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me sweetly. We pulled apart and he made his way to the curtain, I slapped his ass as he walked by and he turned around and smiled at me. I made my way to the locker room and walked in beaming.

"What are you so happy about?" Layla asked me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! Spill the details!" Kelly chimed in

"It's nothing!" I said looking down at the floor, blushing.

"You have a crush!" Maryse said with a huge smile on her face.

"But on who?" Michelle asked.

"Okay girls. Let's leave her alone!" Mickie said.

"Just tell us who it is!" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, you can trust us!" Brie chimed in.

"It's Dolph Ziggler."

"Oh he is so cute!" They all said at once.

I giggled and thanked them.

"So have you guys kissed yet?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, he's amazing."

"Have you guys gone on a date!" Brie asked after.

"Yeah, The Melting Pot!"

They all cooed and continued asking me questions. I realized I had to meet Dolph soon so I texted him telling him I was going to be running late. I ran into the showers and washed my body off with soap. I left my hair curly and the curls bounced on my shoulders and back. I changed into my white Coco Chanel tank top with the two C's on it, black leggings, a denim vest and my black studded vans. I grabbed my duffle bag and said bye to all the girls. I walked out and Dolph was standing across the locker room on his phone.

"Aw waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, you" He looked up and smiled at me. He took my duffle bag from me and gave me another kiss. I smiled and we made our way to the car.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked me running his finger through one of my curls.

"A movie and room service?"

"Sounds good." He put our bags in the car and we made our way to the hotel.

We played some Luke Bryan all the way there. We finally got to the hotel and made our way up to his room. We ordered room service and a movie. We decided to watch Halloween, the Rob Zombie remake. We turned off all the lights and got onto the bed as soon as we finished eating. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. We started watching and I jumped a lot through the entire movie. Dolph ran his fingers up and down my thigh to comfort me, but it was just making me horny. I got up out the bed to use the restroom, when I came back I crawled onto the bed. I crawled right up to him and started kissing him. I straddled him and he grabbed my ass. I giggled and pulled away from the kiss. I started kissing down his neck.

"Bass, don't tease now."

"I'm not trying to." I said in between kisses.

I continued kissing his neck and he ended up bringing my face to his. We started kissing again; his hands went up my shirt and cupped both my breasts. I let out a soft moan and we continued kissing. He moved down to my neck and his hands moved down to my ass. He started sucking on my neck and pulled me closer to him. He pulled away from my neck.

"I left my mark on you." He smirked at me.

I giggled, "Guess that means I'm your property now?"

"I guess so, Miss Tease."

"Me a tease? No way." I said running my hands up his shirt and flipping my hair to one side.

"This explains everything Bass."

"What about this?" I said as I ran my tongue along his jawline.

"You're killing me Bass. Thank God you're not in your wrestling gear."

"Or what?"

"A lot more would be going on right now."

"Well I should get back to my room before we increase this." I said getting off him and getting off the bed.

"Wait, stay with me tonight?" He said as he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"No funny business?"

"Not unless you want it." He smirked.

"Oh Mr. Ziggler, you know I want it, but I'll stay."

"Good." He smiled at me and we curled up in bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning in Dolph's arms; it was a better feeling than waking up in Drew's. Don't get me wrong waking up in strong arms but I would always feel guilty waking up in Drew's arms. I looked up at Dolph and he looked amazing as always. I smiled and carefully slipped out of bed. I grabbed my shoes and put them on and grabbed my phone. I looked back at him once more and left the hotel room. I was in the hallway when I bumped into the Bella's.

"Walk of shame?" Nikki asked jokingly.

"I wish I looked like that every walk of shame." Brie said jokingly with her sister.

"Oh no girls, we just cuddled last night." I said with a smile.

"Mmhmm" they said at the same time.

"Well what are you two doing today?"

"We were gonna go shopping, wanna come?"

"Sure! I need some new things anyways!"

"Okay well meet us downstairs in 30 minutes!"

"We have to shower since we were just at the gym."

"Okay girls! I'll meet you downstairs." I said hugging them and walking off to my hotel room.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the up button, the door soon dinged and I got in.

"You're up early." I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yeah, I uh, couldn't sleep." I said back.

"If you were with me you could have." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"You're pathetic."

"Feisty, just how I like them." He smirked at me, the elevator dinged and I was on my floor.

"See ya Otunga." I said getting off as fast as I could. I made a beeline for my hotel room and noticed a familiar sound. _Really, morning sex…again. _

I knocked on the door and heard a few weird noises. The door then unlocked and I was pulled in.

"You finally learned how to knock!" Wade said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Stop being an ass Wade!" Adrienne yelled lying back on the bed. I looked over and noticed there were four of us in the room. I saw Drew and was a bit shocked, but I smiled at him anyways.

"Where were you last night?" she asked looking up at me.

"Not here! Well I'm about to shower, I'll let you guys get back to your morning." I said slipping into the bathroom. I turned the water on and slowly stripped my clothes off. I climbed in the shower and let the water run over my body. I poured some shampoo in my hand and started washing my hair. I finished off the rest of my shower and turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around my body and left my wet hair relax on my shoulders. I stepped out the bathroom and noticed Drew had left, I once again walked in on a wonderful scene. I rolled my eyes and rummaged through my bag to find something to wear. I grabbed my blue Superman sweatshirt, jeans, and my brown Moccasins. I put my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my phone before making my way downstairs. I bumped into Drew on the elevator.

"Quite a morning lass." He smirked down at me.

"I see." I said rolling my eyes.

"I thought you were going to be there, but I took what I was given."

I chuckled and texted the Bella's that I was in the elevator.

"Plans for today?" he asked me.

"Going shopping, you?"

"Hmm do me a favor, buy your self something nice and come see me after." He said handing me a bill. The elevator dinged and the doors opened and he got off before I could give his money back. I sighed and waited for the elevator doors to open again. I stepped off and headed for the Starbucks.

"Java Chip Frap, one shot of Espresso." I got my drink and met up with the girls. We got in their rental and made our way to the mall. I got new Vans, Jordans, Cowgirl boots, daisy dukes, plaid shirts, more shirts, jeans, skirts, dresses, accessories and, just for Drew, some new lingerie. The three of us walked out with 10 bags on each arm, and half the mall.

"Wait we forgot to go to Sephora!" Brie yelled.

We all rushed to Sephora and got at least 4 bags of make up and nail polish. We finished up made our way back to the hotel. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw Dolph's name pop up on the screen, I smiled and answered.

"Hello there."

"You left early this morning, I was going to ask you to lunch."

"Well I'm back at the hotel, if you still want to go."

"Yeah Vince just called me and I have a meeting, but I do have something to ask you."

"What's that?" I asked nervously.

"Just come to my room now."

"I have all my shopping bags though." I whined.

"Babe, just come, I'll bring all your bags to your room."

I smiled like a goof and agreed before hanging up the phone.

"Girls, he wants to ask me a question!" I said nervously.

They both gasped. "Oh God."

"I know. I'm nervous!"

"Well go!" Nikki said.

"Yeah it's better to get it over with now!" Brie said as Nikki nodded in agreement.

I smiled at them, "Thanks girls! You're the best!" I made my way to the elevator and went to Dolph's room with all of my shopping bags. I knocked with my elbow and he opened in a few seconds.

"Holy shit." He said as soon as he opened the door.

"I told you!" I said walking through the door and dropping all my bags.

He gave me a quick peck, "Well you look amazing."

"Aw thank you!" I gave him a peck back.

"Alright, so you know we have to go to the Legendary premiere tonight right." He asked and I nodded. "Well how would-" he was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Oh sorry. Hold on." I answered. "Hello?"

"Babe come to the room now."

"Addy I'm in the middle of something, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Ugh fine!" She said hanging up.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I said smiling at him.

"Will you be my date tonight?" he asked nervously.

"Aw of course Dolph. Were you nervous to ask?" I beamed at him.

"Yeah kinda, but I got you this dress!" he said leaving the room for a second.

He came back with a long vintage dress. The top half was a black lace corset top and the bottom of it was hot pink satin material and it had a slit on the side coming all the way up to my high upper thigh. I put a hand over my mouth as soon as I saw it. It was beautiful.

"Oh my God, Dolph its beautiful!" I said reaching out and touching the material.

"You like?"

"Dolph I love it!" I reached my arm around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him sweetly.

"I'll come to your room around 8 and we can head off to the premiere then?" he asked and I smiled and nodded.

I picked up all my shopping bags and the dress and kissed him once more before leaving and waiting for the elevator. I got in and went straight to my room, I knocked with my elbow and Wade answered the door.

"Bloody hell, did you buy the entire mall?" he asked opening the door wide enough for me to get in.

"Not enough Wade." I said as I walked in and placed my bags on the bed.

"God damn babe, what all did you buy?" Adrienne asked coming out the bathroom.

"I'll have to show you later! But first guess who's going to be Dolph's arm candy at the Legendary premiere!"

"Ah baby I'm so happy for you!" she said throwing her arms around me.

"So what did you need?" I asked rummaging through my new shopping bags.

"Well we were thinking that maybe we shouldn't share hotel rooms anymore." She said fiddling with her thumbs.

"Oh." I said shocked. Adrienne and I had done everything together, so this was a bit shocking.

"Baby, I just don't want to have to put you in a situation where you're always walking in on us having sex!"

"But I don't mind!" Wade chimed in, which resulted in Adrienne smacking his arm.

"That's fine." I said walking into the bathroom and plugging my curling iron in.

"Are you sure?" she said following me.

"Yes babe, I'm sure." I said lying but sort of glad.

I started curling my hair, which took almost two and a half hours. Dolph had been texting and distracting me, which made everything take longer. I walked out the bathroom and found Drew, Wade and Adrienne sitting on the bed.

"Bout time!" Drew said walking past me and walking in the bathroom.

I giggled and rummaged through my bags again. I pulled out my Suede Mary Jane Louboutins, black clutch, black jaguar earrings with matching bracelet, and all my make-up. I had my MAC NW 30 Studio Fix, MAC NW 30 concealer, MAC Trace Gold blush, MAC Stars N' Rockets and Carbon eye shadow, Kat Von D Backstage Bambi lipstick, fake eyelashes, MAC False Lashes Extreme Black mascara and MAC Marilyn Monroe Penultimate Black lid liner. I laid everything out on the bed and then smiled at the text Dolph sent me.

_You're going to look beautiful tonight. (:_

_Thanks darling, loving the dress!_

I threw my phone on the bed after looking at the time, 6:30.

"Aren't you guys going to get ready for the premiere tonight?" I asked them.

"Oh shit!" they all said.

"Come on you git, we better go get ready!" Wade said to Drew. They both got up and left the room after saying their goodbyes. Things were kind of awkward between me and Adrienne, for a little. I sighed and walked into the bathroom to apply my make up.

"I don't think I'm gonna go tonight." She finally said breaking the silence.

"Why not?" I asked applying my studio fix.

"I just don't feel good." She replied and I nodded.

I applied the Carbon eye shadow on first and then dabbed some Stars N' Rockets over the top to make it less intense. I finished applying my make up and looked at the time again, it was 7:15. Damn, 45 minutes to do my make up, sheesh. I walked out of the bathroom and changed into my dress. I looked in the mirror and bit my lip. It looked amazing, the dress fit me perfectly. It hugged my curves and fit my top half perfectly too. I put my shoes and jewelry on. I put my makeup in my clutch and looked at myself in the mirror one more time.

"You look amazing Seabass." Adrienne said over my shoulder.

"Thanks babe." I said smiling at her.

We both heard a knock at the door and I opened it to see Dolph. He was wearing a black tux, a white dress shirt, and a pink tie.

"Wow…." He said scanning my body.

I giggled and gave him a peck before we made our way downstairs. We got in his Black Camaro rental and made our way to the premiere. There were so many superstars and divas in their dresses and suits. The valet opened the door and Dolph opened my door to get me out. I stepped out and we made out way to the red carpet. He had his arm around my waist and I had my arm on his back. We posed for the cameras and then each did our individual interviews.

"Daisy, Daisy! Over here!" _Daisy? Oh yeah forgot we were in character._

"Why hello there!" I said in my cute little country accent.

"So Daisy, first off you look fabulous!"

"Oh thank you darling! It was a present!"

"From the show off?"

I giggled giving the answer away, "No ma'am."

"Okay so you've only been on Raw for a night and you've already caught the eye of the Show Off Dolph Ziggler?"

"Ah he just wanted me to be his arm candy for the night, I reckon."

"You're country accent is so cute, where are you from?"

_Shit, think about this. "_I'm from Kennesaw, Georgia."

"Oh a real country girl! So how long have you been wrestling?"

"Since I was a youngin'! I would watch with my brother all the time, and I knew that was what I wanted to do when I grew up."

"Childhood dream come true huh?"

"Yes ma'am." I smiled at her and looked over at Dolph. He turned to look at me and winked.

"Alright Daisy, spill the beans we just saw that!"

"Ma'am we just gave each other a friendly smile!" I said giggling.

"Okay, so I know you just started wrestling but do you see a future after wrestling?"

"Hmm." _I never thought of this. Better make it good. _" Well I want to settle down and start a family eventually. But as of right now I want to focus on my career and make sure that I give the fans the best experience!" I smiled at my answer.

"Alright Daisy, thank you for your time!"

"No problem! Thank you darling!" I smiled and went back to posing by myself. Dolph finished up his interview and joined me. He gave me a peck on the cheek and the paparazzi went crazy. We finished off posing and met up with everyone else in the theatre. I met up with the girls while he went off with the boys, but we promised to sit with each other.

"Oh my God, you look fabulous!" Marsye said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"So did I see you with Dolph?" Kelly asked.

"Yes! He asked me to be his date today after we went shopping!"

"So that's what he had to ask?" Nikki asked relieved.

"I though he was going to ask you out or something." Brie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well either way you guys look absolutely amazing!" Layla chimed in.

"Yeah you guys look FLAWLESS" Michelle said giggling.

"So are you guys an item now?" Mickie asked and the other girls leaned in.

"No not yet." I said with a frown. "Hopefully soon!"

"Ladies! The show is about to start." John said strolling by with a blonde on his arm.

We all walked off and I found Dolph talking to Zack Ryder and Justin Roberts.

"Ah here she is!" Dolph said pulling me to his side.

"Wow you look amazing!" Zack said with a smile on his face. "I'm Zack by the way!"

"I'm Sebastian, or on screen Daisy Duke!" I shook his hand.

"You did pretty good in your match Monday!" Justin chimed in.

"Oh thanks! I was so nervous!"

"Have you guys seen Eve, she was totally my date bro!" He asked scanning the room.

"No, but the movie is about to start!" Dolph said holding out his arm so I could link arms with him.

We made our way to our seats and proceeded to watch the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

We finished watching the movie and socialized with everyone for a little bit. I caught the eyes of Drew and Wade, the two called me over.

"Babe, I'll be right back!" I whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded at me. I walked off to meet the two men.

"Well don't you look rather nice tonight?" Wade said examining my outfit.

"I'd have to agree with him." Drew said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks to the both of you." I warmly smiled at them.

"How's Adrienne?" Wade asked.

"I don't know." I said pulling my phone out my clutch and checking it. Three missed calls and one text from Adrienne, one from my mother, and one from Maryse telling me how she was obsessed with my dress. I smiled at the phone and heard the two cough.

" I just wanted to say that the only reason she wants you to have your own room is so you don't keep walking in on us."

"I'm perfectly fine with not seeing your bare ass every morning." I said as Drew chuckled.

"Well just wanted to clear everything up so you didn't think I was stealing her away from you." He said with a smile.

"And I thought you hated my guts." I said as I watched his expression change.

"Why would he hate you?" Drew asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You just never seemed to care for me when I was around."

"I'm stand offish, never hated anyone in my life. Except this bastard when I first met him." I giggled as Drew shot both of us a look.

"Well glad we cleared that up, but I must get back to my conversation. See you two Monday!"

"See ya Daisy Duke" they both mocked my fake country accent, which caused me to giggle.

I strutted back over to Dolph and wrapped my arm around his. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Ready to go?" he asked me, I replied with a nod and yawn.

"Alright guys, well we better get going. I'll see you all tomorrow!" They all nodded and we said our goodbyes. We made our way to the Valet stand and waited for his car. As soon as the Valet pulled up, Dolph handed him a twenty and we were on our way.

"I had fun with you tonight!" I said smiling at him.

"I did too." He said as he grabbed my hand and held it.

We flirted a little more and before I knew it, we were at the hotel.

"I want you to stay with me tonight babe." He smiled at me still holding my hand.

"I want to stay with you too." I blushed.

We walked up to his room and went in. I kissed him as soon as we got in the room. I had wanted to kiss him all night.

"Sorry, I wanted to do that all night." I blushed at him.

He tilted my head up and kissed my tenderly. One hand was around my waist while the other held my jaw in place. His tongue slipped into my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He parted from our kiss and rested his forehead on mine.

"I've wanted to do that all night."

"What is it about you Mr. Ziggler?"

"I think the question is, what is it about you Miss. Rousseau?"

"There's something about you that's…." I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Is it bad or good?" He asked a little worried.

"Oh its good babe!" I assured him by giving him a sweet kiss.

My phone vibrated again and I just looked down at it. I groaned at who it could be. I pulled the phone to me and saw it was Adrienne, I didn't feel like dealing with this so I tossed it on the bed.

"You okay?" He asked bringing my face close to his.

"Yeah babe. I'm fine!" I gave him a kiss and he sat down on the bed. He pulled me down into his lap. He started kissing on my neck and I let out a soft moan. My eyes widened and he stopped kissing my neck.

"Your spot?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I nodded and he went back to kissing my neck. He turned me so I was facing him, he had my ass in his hands and his arms on my back. He kissed down to the top of the corset and I shivered.

"Oh babe." I whispered.

He pulled my lips to his as he slowly unzipped my dress. I felt his jacket fall onto the bed and then felt myself unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as his shirt was open I placed my hands on his chest. I ran my hands up his chest and slowly took his shirt off. My hands placed on his biceps and I felt his muscles relax. He pulled my dress down and exposed my naked body. I felt his warm hands move up my body and cup my breasts. His thumbs rubbed over my hard nipples causing me to moan lightly. His mouth kissed down my chest and his warm mouth took my breast in it. His tongue ran over my nipples and he bit down on them causing me to moan again. He ran his tongue over to my other nipple and he did the same thing he did to the other. I needed him now. He kissed my lips again while his hands still cupped my breasts, his thumbs still rubbing over my nipples. I pushed him back on the bed and caught him by surprise. I kissed from his lips down to him abs, I ran my tongue along the depths of his abs and slowly unbuckled his belt. I pulled his belt off and unbuttoned his pants, I pulled them off along with his underwear. His manhood erected and he smirked down at me.

"Oh my." I said staring at it and biting my lip.

I wrapped my hand around his tool and swirled my tongue around the head. He let out a groan and I smirked at him. I ran my tongue up and the underside of his shaft and tenderly kissed up to the head. I slowly took his tool in my warm mouth and I watched him squirm with delight. I began bobbing my head and twisting my hands around his shaft.

"Oh shit babe."

He wrapped his hand in my hair and guided my head. I removed my hands and place them on his knees. I took him fully into my mouth and he groaned in satisfaction. I began bobbing faster and faster and doing little tricks with my tongue to satisfy him. He smirked down at me in approval. I took him out of my mouth and spit on the head, I took him fully back in my mouth and bobbed up and down switching my pace.

"Fuck I'm close babe." He groaned holding my head in place as I felt the vein throb and felt him shoot his load in my mouth. I swallowed it all and smiled up at him.

"Fuck you're good babe." I leaned up and kissed him as he pulled a condom out the nightstand. "Are you sure you want this?"

I nodded and bit my lip. He unwrapped the wrapper and slid the condom on his tool. He flipped our position so I was lying on my back. He spread my legs as his hips laid against mine. I felt him tease my entrance.

"Come on babe, don't tease."

He slowly inserted himself into me and I moaned in pleasure. He began thrusting inside of me slowly and I wrapped my arms around his back and neck.

"Faster babe, I like it rough." I ordered him.

He listened and began increasing his pace. He deeply thrusted into me causing me to let out a loud moan in pleasure. I arched my back and my chest met his. He then pulled out of me and stood up. I looked at him confused but he ordered me to lie on my stomach. I did as he ordered and I felt him lift my waist in the air. He rested his hands on my shoulders as he entered me again ramming inside of me. Cursing his name and everything else under the sun as he fulfilled my sexual needs. He began thrusting faster inside of my and I felt myself getting close.

"Oh fuck Dolph!"

I called his name out as I tightened around his manhood. I heard him growl as he shot his load once again. He left his tool inside me and slumped over me giving me tender kissed on my back.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Me too babe. Me too."

"I don't think we're done though." He smirked at me and turned me on my side. He took the condom off and threw it in the trash. He reached into the drawer but I stopped him.

"Go raw babe." He smirked down at me and shut the drawer. He pushed my knee to my breast and slowly inserted himself again. He began ramming into me again and cupped my breast with one hand while the other held my waist still. I moaned louder the faster he went and he pulled out again.

"I want you on top." He said as he pulled me on top of him.

I rested my hands on his chest while my head hung low. I began grinding on his tool and bouncing up and down, I rode a little slow but increased my pace and flipped my hair back as I felt myself loosing control. This turned him on as he grabbed ahold of my hips and began pumping inside me. I moaned his name as I felt myself cum on his tool. He pulled me off his tool and shoved his tool in my mouth in a swift motion. He held my head in my place as he began face-fucking me. He let out a growl as I felt the warm liquid shoot in the back of my throat. I kissed him again and he wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"God you're good babe." He said between heavy breaths.

I kissed his chest and giggled at him, I felt him pull the covers over us. As he played with my hair I slowly fell asleep, after having the best orgasm ever.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning in the bed by myself, I sighed to myself but then heard the bathroom door open. Dolph stood there with a towel around his waist; I bit my lip as he noticed me staring.

"Sleep good?" he asked chuckling a little.

"Huh…Oh yeah, I slept fine." I said still staring at his body.

He walked over and gave me a kiss.

"So last night was…."

"Amazing? Worth waiting for?" I said giggling.

"All of the above babe. But I've got a meeting today."

"Screw your meeting!" I said pulling him in for a kiss.

"I wish babe, but it's an important meeting. Determines my future." He said as I made a pouty face. "I know babe, you can always wait?"

"Yeah, I'm very impatient."

"Yeah, I can tell." He said as I smacked his arm.

"Dolph! But I'll just ride with someone to the next town then!" I said pulling my phone out and texting the Bella's.

"You sure?"

"Yes babe." I felt my phone vibrate and Brie telling me to ride with her and Nikki. "See, I'm riding with the Bella's!" I showed him my phone and he pulled me in for another kiss.

"We might have to do that again tonight." He said smirking at me with changing into a pair of boxer briefs and jeans.

"I think we should."

He pulled his pink "Showing Off" shirt and put on his tennis shoes. He gave me another kiss before leaving for his meeting. I got out of bed and slipped one of Dolph's shirts on. I quickly made my way to my hotel room trying to dodge anyone and everyone. I finally slipped in and noticed Adrienne wasn't there. I sighed a sigh of relief and quickly climbed in the shower. I finished up in fifteen minutes and threw my hair in a bun. I changed into my grey crewneck with "I enjoy a good mustache" with a mustache on it, white jeans and my grey and white converse. I packed all my bags and heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it; there were the Nikki and Brie.

"Hey! I have news for you two!" I said with a smile on my face.

They both squealed with joy and smiled at me. I grabbed my bags and we made our way downstairs and headed to the car, after our Starbucks of course. Brie climbed in the drivers seat, Nikki was in the passenger and I was in the back.

"So what's the news?" Nikki said turning around with a smile on her face.

"Me and Dolph hooked up last night!"

"NO WAY!" they both said at the same time.

"What was it like?" Nikki asked.

"Did he rock your world?" Brie asked.

"Oh my God it was amazing! The best I've had, probably ever."

We proceeded to gossip about my night, the girls crushes and anything else. I pulled my phone out my pocket and saw I had 4 text messages.

_Adrienne: We need to talk, I feel like you're pissed. Just find me in the next city I guess. Wade said he talked to you but I think it's best if we talk one on one, face to face. _

_Drew: Where's that special something you bought for me? (; See you tonight?_

_Dolph: This meeting blows. Much rather be with you (:_

_Maryse: Hey girl you and the Bella's should come out tonight!_

I sighed and figured out what to text Adrienne.

_To Adrienne: I'll find you at the arena and we can talk then_

_To Drew: Oh I bought something; maybe you'll see it?_

_To Dolph: I know babe, wish you were suffering this car ride too_

_To Maryse: Okay sounds good lovely!_

Couple hours later of gossiping and texting later we finally pulled into the hotel.

"We're finally here!" Nikki said happily.

"Yeah finally, I hate car rides!" I said getting out the car.

We grabbed all our bags and made our way in the lobby to check in. We got settled in our rooms and we went upstairs to our rooms. I had my own room with a King Size Bed, my phone vibrated again and I saw Dolph texted me.

_Finally out of this meeting, I want you to stay with me tonight babe. _

_I want to stay with you too. Aw baby at least you have something to look forward to tonight. _

_That's true, well now I better get on the road with Zack. _

_-Okay babe. See you when you get here!_

I lay back on the bed and heard a knock on the door._ No breaks I guess. _I got up and opened the door, there stood Adrienne.

"Hey." I said opening he door wide to let her in.

"We need to talk!" she said pushing past me and walking into the room.

"Babe there's nothing to talk about, I talked it all over with Wade. Everything is fine." I said.

"I know you talked to him but Sebass, don't think I was kicking you out."

"Adrienne, you want your privacy its fine! Really, I don't know why you're getting all worked up."

She sighed and looked up at me. "You sure?"

"Yes babe!" I said pulling her in for a hug.

"Okay good, I'm glad that's over with! Well what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Hm I don't know probably gonna go to the gym. You?"

"I don't know, Wade isn't here yet and I have no work to do!"

"Wanna come to the gym with me?"

"Yeah sure why not!" She was already in sweats and tennis shoes so I changed into my workout gear. We headed downstairs to the gym and worked out for a few hours. We finished up and went back to my hotel room, by now everyone had arrived at the hotel. I found Dolph on the way to my hotel room.

"Hold on Adrienne!" I said walking off to Dolph. I came up behind him and slapped his ass and he turned around, shocked to see it was me.

"Oh shit, I thought you were one of the guys!" he said looking relieved.

"I figured, but you're finally here!"

"I know babe, that car ride sucked with out you."

"I know how I can make it up." I said biting my lip.

"Let's do it tonight? I've got a signing to do then lets go to dinner?"

"Okay I'll see you tonight?" I said giving him a peck before heading off to my room.

"What was that?" Adrienne asked me.

"What me and Dolph?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Oh girl, wait till we get to the hotel room, I'll tell you everything!"

We walked into my hotel room and she sat down on the bed.

"SPILL."

"Okay well you know how I had that little crush on Dolph, well I kissed him that night after the club and then we went to dinner the next night, and things are really good. I wanted to wait for a while but I couldn't help myself, I-we hooked up last night and it was the absolute best EVER!"

"Aw baby! I'm proud of you, but what about Drew?"

I sighed; I really didn't know what to do. Drew was nice because I could always go to him for sex but I liked Dolph way too much.

"I don't know right now, I want to be with Dolph and only Dolph. I guess we'll see how things go."

"Okay well you look like you need a nap and a shower so I'll let you to that. Love you babe!" She got up off the bed, kissed my forehead and walked out the room.

(A couple hours later)

I woke up from my nap and heard my phone ringing, it was Dolph.

"Hey love bug," I said answering the phone.

"Hey did I wake you?"

"Yeah but its fine! Whats up?"

"Well I just got finished with my signing, so get ready and I'll be at your hotel room in less than an hour."

"Alright babe, I'll see you then!" I said hanging up the phone. I lay in bed for five more minutes and finally got out of bed.

I straightened my hair and changed into my black dress, it was lace on the top and buttoned around the neck. The back had a circle cut out and the bottom half of the dress was normal fabric. I paired it with my tan brown pumps and I put my make up on, I heard the door knock and I figured it was Dolph. I opened the door and he was standing there in jeans and a white V-neck.

"You look amazing as always!" he said to me while twirling me around to see my entire outfit.

"Aw thanks love bug!"

We made our way to the restaurant and the entire restaurant stared at us when we walked in and their eyes followed us to our table. We sat down and I ordered a glass of Merlot and Dolph ordered a beer.

"How was your signing?"

"It was good, so many screaming girls and I'm pretty sure I was molested." I giggled at the thought of someone molesting him.

"That might not be the only time today!" I said biting my lip, he pulled me in for a kiss and I rested my hand on his thighs. He groaned a little bit, as our kissing got a little intense. I broke our kiss and pulled back. The waited came by with our food and dropped it off.

"I can't wait to get you back to the hotel."

"Last night didn't satisfy you enough?" I giggled.

"It made that little wait worth it, but just wait till tonight."

We finished off our food and paid our check, Dolph left the waiter a nice tip and we headed back to the hotel. As soon as we were in my room we were kissing and stripping each other's clothes off.

"Bass wait." He broke our kiss.

"Keep calling me Bass, I'll start calling you Dolphin." (Thanks to AttitudeEraChick for the nickname!"

He chuckled, "Okay Bass, and I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" I secretly hoped he was asking me out.

"I just want to make sure you're on the pill, since we went raw last night."

"Oh." I said disappointed. "Yeah, I'm on the pill."

He smirked at me, "Good, because I'm fucking you raw from now on."

He pulled me in for another kiss and I pulled his shirt off over his head. He kissed down to my neck and began sucking on it. I let out a moan and he unbuttoned the back of my dress. He pulled it down leaving me standing completely naked in my pumps.

"No panties or bra, damn." He smirked at me.

He cupped my breasts and began sucking on my neck again. His thumbs fiddling with my nipples and I let out a moan. One of his hands moved down and I felt two fingers ram into me. I let out a moan and wrapped my arm around his neck while I rubbed his tool through his pants. He kept ramming his fingers into me and I had to unbutton his pants. He held one of my legs up and I pulled his pants down, along with his underwear.

"Oh Dolph." I moaned to him.

I started stroking his cock with my hand and he let out a groan.

"On your knees." He ordered me; I loved it when he did that.

I did as I was told and got on my knees and he held his cock out for me. I bit my lip as I pulled his cock to my mouth. I licked the head and he twitched a little. I started swirling my tongue around the head and took his cock in my mouth. I began stroking his cock while I was sucking. I pulled his cock completely in my mouth and began sucking faster than usual. I pulled his cock out of my mouth and went down to lick his balls. I ran my tongue over his perfectly sculpted and shaven balls. I gently put them in my mouth and sucked lightly. I heard him groan and he had his hands in my hair.

"Shit babe."

I smirked to myself and pulled his cock back into my hot mouth. I began sucking until I felt him push my head all the way down and he shot his load into my mouth and I swallowed it all.

"Damn Bass, you never cease to amaze me." He said pulling me in for a kiss.

"I try my best babe." I kissed him back.

He laid me down on the bed and spread my legs. He slipped two fingers in to get me warmed up and he slipped his cock inside me. I moaned in please and he pinned my arms above my head. He sped up his pace and I arched my back to meet his chest.

"Fuck babe." I moaned.

He held my arms over my head with one hand while the other wrapped my legs around his waist. He began ramming me so fast that his skin hitting mine echoed through the room, along with the bed squeaking. He then turned me on my side and pushed my knee up to my breast and began ramming me faster. I felt myself getting close and I clutched onto the bed.

"I'm close babe!" I moaned and I soon felt myself tighten around his cock. I let out a moan of pleasure and he shot his load shortly after.

"Oh we're not done yet babe." He flipped me on my stomach and slapped my ass, I moaned in pleasure.

I felt him ram into my and I flipped my hair back, he grabbed a lock and pulled it. I moaned in pleasure and he kept ramming into me.

"Oh Dolph!" I screamed out as I felt myself cum again. He wasn't finished yet; he rammed into me and soon shot his load again.

"Bass, I could fuck you for days." He said through breaths.

He pulled my head back by my hair and gave me an upside down kiss. I was laying on my stomach now and I felt his hands on my ass. He was jiggling them and slapping my ass. He knew just how I liked it. He parted from our kiss and stood up.

"You know how to do me just right babe." I said looking back at him.

"Not as good as you." He climbed into the bed with me and pulled me in for a kiss and pulled me on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and we fell asleep like that.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday Night Raw.

I was backstage waiting for my match to start. I had on a red plaid shirt with black lines, tied under my breasts, a pair of cheeky Daisy Dukes and my cowgirl boots. Dolph was standing at Gorilla with me.

"Ready for your match?" he asked twirling one of my curls around his finger.

"Always! So you have your promo after my match?"

"Yeah, you walk by and catch my attention, then I go back to my promo."

"I wish I had a storyline. I feel so odd without one."

"Well I actually have news on that but you'll just have to wait till my promo!"

I heard the strums of a guitar and knew it was my time to get out there. I gave Dolph a quick peck before I went to the stage.

"_She's all country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,_

_That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country_

_Brother she's country"_

I slapped a few fans hands and slid into the ring. I waited for my opponent who was Melina. I waited in the ring with my hands on my knees and I was rocking my hips side to side. I heard Melina's music play and I waited for her to get into the ring. We heard the bell ring and we started our match. We locked up and she backed me into the turnbuckle. The ref counted and she broke the lock up. She backed away and I clotheslined her, I got on top of her and started punching her in the face. The ref got me to get off of her and I Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. I clotheslined her and she fell to the mat in a sitting position. I grabbed her legs and hit an Alley Oop on her, I went for the pin but she kicked out at two. I turned her on her stomach and slammed her face into the mat three times. I got off of her and kicked her in the gut. I picked her up and went for a suplex but she countered with an inside cradle. I kicked out at two and she went for another cover but I kicked out again. I went to punch her but she ducked and kicked me in the gut, she went for Last Call but I countered and put her in Country Bumpkin, the submission move from last week. She tapped and I heard Jason Aldean boom through the arena. The ref raised my arm and all of a sudden the arena went black and the music stopped. The lights flickered back on and I was surrounded my Nexus. They backed me into the turnbuckle and I fell down into a sitting position. They all looked at each other Heath picked me up by my hair, I yelped in pain as he held me by my hair in front of Wade. He smirked down at me and raised my arm. I stood there confused. _What the fuck is going on_ I thought to myself. They all got out the ring and left me standing there confused as to what just happened.

They walked up the stage and I soon followed behind them, Dolph was waiting at Gorilla while Nexus walked off talking "business."

"Good job on your match babe!" he said pulling me in for a kiss.

"Thanks love bug!" I said smiling at him.

"Alright come on lets go for my promo." He grabbed me by my hand and laced his fingers in between mine. He still hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend and I was just letting things happen. We met up with Josh Matthews for Dolph's interview. He was going to go on a rant about how Zack Ryder was a no good jobber and how he was the main reason people watched ZTLIS. They started talking and midway into their interview I would pass by Dolph, I got my signal and I strutted by him. His eyes moved from the camera to my ass. He watched me walk by and I turned around to give him a sweet smile.

"Dolph?" Josh asked with the microphone in Dolph's face.

He still had his eyes glued to my ass. "Y-yeah Josh." He turned around to face Josh and then looked back but I was gone. He turned back to Josh and finished his interview. I waited for him outside his locker room and he finally came back after his interview.

"You don't know how bad you distracted me, that wasn't even acting Bass."

I giggled and ran my finger down his chest. "Oh really?" I said inching towards him biting my lip.

"You are the worst tease babe." He said backing me up against the wall. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"We both know that if we weren't in this hall way-" I was cut off but someone coughing. We both looked over to see Mr. McMahon standing there with a petite blonde.

Dolph immediately backed off me and we both stood to face him.

"Well Mr. Ziggler, excuse me for interrupting but I need Miss. Rousseau in my office… now." He said and walked off.

"Well that was awkward." I said looking up at Dolph who was beet red.

"Just a little. Well we can finish this off later?" he turned to me.

I grabbed him by his trunks and pulled him on to me, I gave him a sweet kiss and he grabbed my ass and pulled me close to him. I broke the kiss and he gave me another peck before letting me go. He slapped my ass as I walked off to Vince's office. I walked in and noticed I wasn't the only one there; Wade was sitting down in a chair next to an empty one. I sat down in the chair next to him and Vince sat across from us.

"Well I can tell that Nexus coming down to the ring after your match had a very huge impact on the fans, so creative has come up with a new storyline. For night now we don't know what they are going to do, but I want to add you into Nexus."

I dropped my jaw and Wade got kinda pissed.

"With all due respect Mr. McMahon, I don't know how a female would fit in with Nexus, we're way to violent for a woman."

"Mr. Barrett, I think I know what is best for my company, so with all due respect I want her in Nexus."

"Mr. McMahon, I have to agree with Wade because the things they do, I can't see myself doing. But if you think its best for both of our careers then I have to follow what you want."

He nodded his head and put a finger on his temple. "Okay Miss Rousseau, I must agree with you but I think to forward your career this would be the best choice. So both of you will get a script. Not Mr. Barrett, you should take Miss Rousseau under your wing and I want you to build her into a strong wrestler. You have yet to disappoint me and I want you build her into a Divas Champion."

"Divas Champion? Come on Mr. McMahon, I'm trying my hardest but-"

"No buts, I could just disband your team now and you won't get your title match."

Wade leaned back in his seat and looked over at me.

"Now as I was saying. Build her into the best damn women's wrestler and there will be a great reward for you in the future. Now you two are excused."

We both got up out of our seats and walked towards the door.

"And Mr. Barrett, you do know she will be in the same locker room and hotel room as Nexus." A smirk plastered his face.

"As you wish sir." Wade smirked at me, knowing our past.

_Greeeeaaaaat. _

We walked out the office and as I walked away from him, I felt someone turn me around. I looked up at Wade.

"Yes?" I questioned him taking my arm out of his grasp.

"Better start staying with us now then." He smirked at me.

"Wade you and Adrienne are pretty much fuck buddies, so don't expect any from me." I turned to walk away.

"Just know who you'll be staying with at the hotel." I stopped dead in my tracks.

I turned around and smiled. "Guess so!" I rolled my eyes and walked back to Dolph's locker room. I walked in and saw Eve all over Dolph. I stood there shocked and waited for them to stop kissing.

"Eve, you should probably get out of here, Sebastian should be coming back soon."

She kissed him one more time before getting out of his lap; she turned around and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Too late." I stormed out of his locker room and walked down the hall. I bumped into Drew.

"Shit sorry!" I said looking up realizing who I bumped into.

"It's alright lass, what's the problem?" he asked tilting my head up.

"N-nothing, just stupid shit." I turned my face around and saw Dolph coming around the corner. Without thinking I pulled Drew's face to mine and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. I broke the kiss and pulled away. Drew stood there shocked.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Him." I turned to look at Dolph who was shocked and pissed. I walked down the hall into the Women's locker room. I grabbed all my bags and didn't speak to anyone. Eve walked in and I glared at her. All the girls noticed our tension but didn't say anything.

"Sebastian look."

"Eve save it. I don't care what you have to say!" the girls all stopped what they were doing and watched.

"It was an accident!"

"Oh so you just fell into his lap and mouth?" I yelled at her.

"Yes. No. Sebastian!" she inched closer towards me.

"Eve I swear to God, you better watch yourself."

I grabbed my duffle bag and stormed out the locker room, Dolph was standing there pacing.

"Bass! Come on let me explain to you." He followed me.

"What are you going to explain? How she just fell into your lap and slipped her tongue into your mouth?"

"Babe come on, it was a mistake. You kissed Drew!"

"To piss you off."

"That's not the only thing you two have done is it?" I stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Yeah Bass, I know that you two fucked that one night when I kissed you. You're not so clean yourself."

"Dolph we aren't dating but-"

"Exactly, we're not dating. So why did you get jealous. I let the Drew thing go."

"You never walked in on us! Plus we were just making out before I found you two."

"Bass we both fucked up. Can't we just put this behind us?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to us.

I sighed and dropped my head, I was caught but I had caught him earlier. I was guilty but so was he. Whats the worse that could happen?

"Dolph, I don't know."

"Okay how about this. One night we can do whatever we want with whoever we want and then that's it, we can go back to the way things were before."

"You want a scotch free night?" I asked.

"No, but I want a night for you to think about if you want me or Drew."

"Dolph…"

"Please Bass, just one night you can fuck Drew again or whoever you want."

"But I just want you.."

"Come on Bass. We can forget all about tonight and move on tomorrow."

"Dolph I."

"You're doing it Bass." He kissed me and walked off. I sighed and walked to the parking lot. I bumped into Drew again.

"Alright lass?" he asked me placing his bags into the trunk of his rental.

"Yeah, uh so I bought what you wanted." I looked up at him.

"Oh really, how about you try it on at the hotel?" he smirked at me and I knew I didn't have a choice.

"You gonna give me a ride?" I asked.

He took my bag off my shoulder and put it in the trunk with his, "Get in then."

I climbed into the passenger seat while he got in the drivers seat. We drove back to the hotel and made our way to my room. I grabbed the lingerie out of my bag and slipped into the bathroom. I changed into the red with black lacing bustier bra, black lace panties with black stockings, and red lace boy short panties. I let my wavy hair fall into place and looked at my phone. Nothing. I sighed and looked at myself. Being cheeky, I snapped a few sexy pictures and walked out the bathroom. Drew was sitting on the bed and he looked over at me. He did a double take and his jaw dropped a little.

"Wow." He got off the bed and walked over to me. He pulled my body close to him and gave me a tender kiss. His hands moved down my body and grabbed my ass. I moaned into his mouth and he slapped my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He left one hand on my ass and the other unhooked my bra. He slipped my bra off and began massaging my clit through the panties. I couldn't help but imagine he was Dolph. I pulled his shirt over his head and began to unbutton his pants. I broke our kiss and began pulling his pants down. I pulled his underwear off and his tool hung there. I came down to my knees and wrapped my fingers around his tool. I brought his cock into my mouth and began sucking. He wrapped his hands in my hair and controlled my speed. He held my face in place until he came in my mouth. He lifted me up and laid me back on the bed. He pulled my panties off and stroked his cock a little bit. He inserted himself into me and I moaned in pleasure. He sped up his pace and brought my leg on top of his shoulder. He rammed himself into me and I kept moaning in pleasure. He pulled out and flipped me on to my stomach, he lifted my waist into the air and rammed into me again. I gripped onto the sheets as I felt myself tighten around his cock. He pulled out of me and I felt the warm liquid on my back.

"Thanks for that." He said as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He wiped the liquid off my back as I laid there. All in a span of 20 minutes, I gave him head and we fucked. Simple as that. He put his clothes on and I turned over on my back. I smiled up at him and he leaned over and gave me a kiss. I laid back on the bed as I watched him walk out. Guilt over came me but I shouldn't feel guilty since Dolph let me. After fucking Drew one last time, it made me realize how bad I wanted Dolph. I wasn't satisfied.


	12. Chapter 12

I put the lingerie back on and grabbed my black trench coat. I put on my heels and walked to Dolph's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He answered in his shorts and looked at me shocked.

"Bass, what are you doing here?" he asked as I pushed by him into the room.

I pulled him onto me and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and back. I pushed him back on the bed and took my coat off.

"Goddamn Bass." He stared up at me.

"You like?" I said turning around. I poked my ass out, lifted my hair up some and turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"Damn right!" he said. He leaned up and slapped me on the ass.

I giggled. "So I'm gonna make it up to you." I said

I pulled my phone out and played Def Leppard Pour Some Sugar On Me. I pushed him back on the bed.

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a red hot thong_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

I swayed my hips with the beat and whipped my hair around.

_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

I unhooked my bra and covered breast up as I turned around. I kept them covered up as I kept dancing.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Give a little more_

I teased him with my panties slowly pulling them down, leaving just my garter, tights and heels.

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah_

I climbed on top of him and started grinding on him. I pinned his arms above his head and flipped my hair.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

I felt his cock wake up and poke me while I was grinding on him. I climbed off of him and pulled him shorts off.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Ooh_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Yeah! Sugar me!_

The song ended and Dolph looked a little sad, but aroused. I slid my face up to his cock and teased him.

"Come on Bass. That dance and now teasing me with this, you're killing me."

I smirked up at him. "Forgive me babe?" teasing him again by swirling my tongue around his head.

"Damnit Bass, yes I forgive you!" I smirked up at him and pulled his cock into my hot mouth. "Shit Bass."

I began stroking his cock while I was sucking. He moved his hands down and played with my hair. I stroked and sucked faster and faster.

"Shit Bass, I'm about to…" he groaned and I felt him shoot into my mouth.

I licked my lips and flipped my hair to the side, I crawled up to his face and gave him a passionate kiss. He pulled me on top of him by my ass, he slapped my ass and I moaned. I felt him slip his cock inside of me and I moaned. He pulled me up so I sitting straight up and I bounced up and down on him. I laid my hands on his chest as I bounced. I felt him hitting my g-spot and I soon felt myself tighten on his cock.

"Oh shit Dolph." I said through breaths.

I leaned down and gave him a kiss, and he flipped me over. He spread my legs and slipped his cock in. He began ramming into me and I moaned in pleasure again. He slammed into me and I felt him come inside of me.

"Bass, you're something else. I swear." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Shower?" I asked and he lifted me off the bed. He carried me into the bathroom and turned the water on. We climbed in and he backed me into the corner. He lifted one of my legs and rammed into me once again. He started sucking on my neck and I moaned in pleasure. I had my hands on his back, I dug my nails into his back, which made him ram into me faster. I scratched his back and he shot into me. He kissed me and rested his forehead on mine.

"Mr. Ziggler, I must say you have to be the best."

"Actually that title goes to you. Now since we're over our little ordeal, Bass I want you for myself."

"Are you asking me out?"

"If you want me to be formal. Yes. Bass will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and kissed him, he went back to kissing on me neck.

"Oh yes Dolph!"


	13. Chapter 13

(A month passed)

I was at the arena with Dolph, we were walking to his locker room when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Wade telling me to meet him in Mr. McMahon's office.

"Babe, I have a meeting, I'll meet you back here?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah sounds good Bass." He gave me a sweet kiss and I walked off to Mr. McMahon's office.

I walked in and Wade was sitting in the chair.

"Ah good you're here!" Vince said behind his desk.

I nodded and smiled at Wade.

"Tonight is the night. So here are the scripts and make tonight believable!" He tossed us both scripts and we got up to walk out the room.

"We should practice right?" he asked turning towards me.

"Yeah I guess." I flipped through the script and stopped on a page.

"What?" he asked as he saw the concern on my face.

"We have to kiss…." I looked up at him biting my lip.

"Oh, that's awkward." He smirked at me.

"Shut up!" I playfully slapped his arm and he grabbed it.

"Ouch! Well I'll see you in the ring then!" he walked off and I walked to Dolph's locker room.

I walked in and saw him sitting on the bench watching Raw.

"Dolphin!" I smiled warmly at him.

"Bass. How was your meeting?"

"You're gonna have to wait. Oh my match is next I better go!" I gave him a kiss and he slapped my ass for good luck. I let out a fake moan and looked back at him.

"Just wait Bass. Just wait."

I walked out of the locker room and went to Gorilla. I was wearing a purple and blue plaid shirt with orange, yellow, and black stripes. I had my Daisy Dukes on with my brown cowboy boots. Jason Aldean blared through the arena and I made my way to the ring, I slid in and waited for my opponent, Natalya. I waited in the ring patiently until she came out. She made her way to the ring and the match started. We circled each other and locked up, we had a test of strength and then backed off each other. She kneed me in the gut and slammed me face first into the mat. She picked my head up and slammed it into the mat again. I held my face and she picked me up by my hair. She threw me across the ring and I landed on my face again. I held my face and she kicked me in the gut. I rolled over in agony and she began stomping my gut. The ref pulled her off and I laid on the mat holding my gut. She picked me up and Irish whipped me into the turnbuckle. She went to clothesline me but I moved out of the way and she hit the turnbuckle hard. She bounced off and I went for the cover but she kicked out at 2. I got on top of her and started punching and elbowing her head. The ref pulled me off and I backed away. When she got up I clotheslined her and fell to my knees, I got up and clotheslined her again and once more. She was down on the mat and I got fired up, I screamed at the crowd and rushed over to hit Country Bumpkin on her. She tapped and Jason Aldean played through the arena. The ref raised my arm and Justin Roberts announced I won. My music was cut off by the Nexus theme song and both Natalya and the ref rushed out of the ring. I was left standing there and Wade slowly entered the ring while his men surrounded it.

"Well congratulations, for a seven weeks now you've been undefeated. Every week I've watched you and I think its time for you to join us. We can make you better that what you are now."

I rolled my eyes but thought it over. "Whats in it for me? What will I get if I join you?"

"You will get the opportunity of a life time, come on and join us. We can have a little business chat." He smirked at me.

"You want me in that bad?" I toyed with him.

"I wouldn't be out here asking you if I didn't. Now join us or pass up on one of the best offers ever."

I smirked at him and inched closer, I dropped my microphone and gave him a kiss. I walked out the ring giving him his answer. I walked back stage and went to Dolph's locker room. I walked right in to see Dolph shocked, sitting on the bench.

"Babe, I know. But it's all script!" I said looking over to him.

"I know, plus I know I fuck you better than anyone else." He smirked at me.

"That's the truth babe!" I said pulling him in for a kiss.

He grabbed my ass and pulled me on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my neck and pulled me closer on him. I hummed a moan and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt a throbbing in between my thighs as he kissed back up to my lips. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dolph! Your match is next!" I heard Vickie screech from the other side.

I groaned and got off of him, he stood up after me and smirked at me.

"You hate her."

"No I hate your on screen relationship. But I can't say too much."

"Oh really? Let me guess you and Wade?" I nodded and gave him one more kiss before he opened the door and walked out. I sighed and waited for his match to start. He was facing Kofi Kingston. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. In front of me was Wade.

"Uh yes?" I asked confused.

"Don't forget that starting tomorrow you'll be staying with us and you'll be in our locker room." I heard snickers and noticed he wasn't alone. Nexus was standing behind him.

"Looking forward to it darling!" I smirked at him and he responded with an odd look.

"Well we'll be leaving for Tampa in a few hours and you will be in that car with us." He smirked and the six of them walked off. I rolled my eyes and mocked him. I closed the door and went back to watching Dolph's match. He ended up winning the match, which earned him a shot at the US title at Capitol Punishment. He celebrated in the ring and then came right back to me. He walked in and I jumped on him.

"Congrats babe!" I said giving him a kiss.

"I think we should go out with everyone and celebrate!" he said kissing me back.

He carried us into the showers and we made out the entire time we were in there, we also cleaned ourselves. We made our way to the hotel and changed. I was wearing a skintight Royal Blue strapless dress, the dress cut off right under my ass, which was the best tease for Dolph. He was wearing a blue polo with jeans. We made our way to the club where everyone was. We were sitting in the VIP section and we ordered our drinks. I ordered a Cosmo and Dolph ordered a Jack and Coke. We were flirting the entire night. "Dutty Love" by Sean Kingston and Nicki Minaj played and I dragged Dolph on to the dance floor. I grinded my ass into his crotch and his hips kept up with my movements. I began rolling my hips and he let it all happen. I got so into the dancing I ended up flipping my hair. I continued grinding on him until the song was over.

"Bass you kill me sometimes."

"Unthinkable" by Alicia Keys came on and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips.

_Ugh, Tez keeps telling me he just turned 30_

_Having dreams of being single forever he's getting worried_

_And I'm scared too because I'm in the same boat_

_Good women are rare too, none of them have came close_

_Me I haven't changed much, you know how I play_

_Better safe than sorry_

_Instead of searching for substance at every single party_

_Baby being part of this life_

_I feel like I'm bound to end up with somebody_

_That's been with everybody_

_I need you to rescue me from my destiny_

_I'm trying to live right and give you whatever's left of me_

_Cause you know life is what we make it and a_

_Chance is like a picture, it'd be nice if you just take it._

_Or let me take it for ya_

_I'm just down to ride_

_Or we can roll around the city until you finally decide_

_I got more than a thing for you, tattoo and ink for you_

_Right over my heart girl I do the unthinkable_

We swayed back and forth and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_Moment of honesty_

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_

_Whose it gonna be?_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now_

_You should say it right now_

_You ready?_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

_I deserve it, I think I deserve it... Let it go_

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_And I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_Or would it be so beautiful_

_Either way I'm saying_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_I'm ready, I'm ready)_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_I'm ready, I'm ready_

_I know you once said to me_

_"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"_

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?_

_If we gon' do something 'bout it_

_We should do it right now_

_We should do it right now_

Dolph tilted my head up and he kissed me passionately.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

_I deserve it, I think I deserve it... Let it go_

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_And I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_Or would it be so beautiful_

_Either way I'm saying_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_I'm ready, I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_I'm ready, I'm ready_

For a moment it seemed like we were the only people in the room. Dolph made me feel like I meant more to him than a piece of ass. I could tell he had true feelings for me. The song ended and I broke our kiss. He rested his forehead on mine.

"That was amazing." I said to him. He nodded and gave me another kiss. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the club. He flagged a cab down and we got in.

"Bass, there's something different about you. You're not like most of the girls I've been with before." He grabbed my hand and his thumbs ran across my knuckles. He smiled at me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"There's something about you too Dolphin. I can't put my finger on it but there's something about you."

"I think I'm starting to grow some serious feelings for you babe." He kissed my forehead and rested his head on top of mine.

_What does this mean? Are we falling for each other? No way. It's way too soon. _

A million thoughts rushed through my mind and we pulled up to the hotel. We got out the car and headed up to my hotel room. Dolph still had his hand holding mine, I noticed and smiled up at him.

"Yes Bass?" he asked looking down at me.

"Nothing." I smiled at the ground and we finally got to my room. He put the key in the slot and opened the door. We walked in and I laid down on the bed while Dolph went to pee. I still had a million thoughts rushing through my mind, Dolph lying down next to me soon interrupted them. I draped my arm over his body and he held me close to him. I draped my leg in between his and I soon fell asleep, feeling wanted.

_I wanna make you feel wanted I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever And never let you forget it 'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

Hunter Hayes played through my mind until I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep in. I looked up and Dolph was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, I laid my head back on his chest. There was a knock at the door and I carefully slipped out of Dolph's arms. I opened the door to see David Otunga.

"What?" I asked a bit irritated he was at my door.

"Wade needs to see you. Now." he smirked at me.

"Can I grab my shoes?"

"Make it fast sweet cheeks." I rolled my eyes and slipped back in my room. I slipped on my moccasins and noticed I was still in my dress from last night. I wrote Dolph a note and left the room. David walked me to Wade's room. He knocked twice and the door swung open. We walked in and all of Nexus were in there.

"You didn't get lucky last night?" Wade asked smirking at me.

"Up yours!" I snapped back

"Feisty huh? I can take care of that." I glared at him while the boys laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"We're leaving at noon, so be ready and on time. You're driving since you're new, and you'll be taking care of everyone's luggage."

"Excuse me? I'm not your slave!" I yelled.

"Oh but your our bitch now." He chuckled.

"I wonder how Adrienne will feel about this. Maybe I'll give her a hint to break this team up in a matter of weeks." I folded my arms across my chest but boosted up my breasts. The guys all took notice.

"Fine, just meet us at noon then." I smirked and walked out the room, only after Wade slapped my ass. I turned around and glared at him. "You do remember what happened last time. Or do I need to let everyone know?" He smirked.

"No I don't think that's necessary. Noon you said?" I fake smiled and walked out the room. I went back to my hotel room and noticed the shower was running. I smirked to myself and stripped down and peeked in the shower. Dolph looked back at me surprised but then pulled me in with him. We finished up our shower morning sex and I looked at the clock. 11:30.

"Oh what the hell." I muttered to myself.

"Damn we were in the shower for a while." He said chuckling to himself.

"Babe, I have to meet Nexus since I'm driving them!" I said throwing my towel on him.

"Damn, if you keep walking around this hotel room naked, more time will pass." He walked up to me and started kissing my neck. I moaned but had to pull him off me.

"Babe! You're gonna make me late." I said giggling. I changed into a white V-neck, jeans, a pick jacket and my sparkly flats. Dolph packed both of our suitcases and handed me mine.

"You're the best love bug!" I said kissing him one more time. He walked me to the Wade's hotel room and kissed me before walking off to find his ride, Zach and Justin Roberts.

I knocked on the door and Wade answered with a smirk.

"Ah early are we?" I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"Just so you know, I still want my own hotel room." I said dropping my bags.

"Tut tut, you can't get everything you ask for. Lucky you though, you'll be in my room." He smirked at me and my face dropped.

"Come on Wade! That's totally unfair!" I pouted but it didn't work. "Fine you'll just have to deal with me fucking Dolph all the time!"

"Can't do that sweetheart. Only Nexus members are allowed in the Nexus hotel rooms." I rolled my eyes at him and folded my arms.

"Whatever."

"Well we better get going now."

He picked up my bags and we walked down to the car. I went to get in the Drivers Seat but Wade stopped me.

"How about you do to me, what you did to Drew?" He whispered into my ear.

"Ugh in your dreams!" I said as I pushed him away and climbed into the backseat next to Justin and Heath.

"You wanna sit in the middle?" Justin asked with his legs cramped up.

I smiled at him and nodded, and we switched places. Skip climbed into the drivers seat and Wade was in the passenger. Tarver and Darren rode together in a separate car. I ended up leaning my head on Justin's shoulder and falling asleep for the rest of the ride. I woke up to Justin lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes and realized we were at the hotel. I groaned and we all got out of the car. Wade checked us all in and came back with three room keys.

"Tarver and Young, room 315. Slater and Gabriel Room 317" He said handing them their keys. "And as for us. Room 316." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

We all grabbed our bags and made our way to our room. I groaned at the thought of Wade being the face I woke up to every morning. I felt my phone vibrate and noticed it was Dolph.

_Hey babe. Dinner tonight?_

_Sound good lovebug (:_

_Be at your room at 8!_

_(:_

I smiled to myself and Wade brought me back to reality.

"Boyfriend eh?"

"Yes Wade. How are you and Addy?"

"Oh, uh…. We're good." He said looking away.

I shrugged him off and we finally got to our room. It was a suite with two different rooms and two bedrooms. We got all settled in and Wade called a meeting with Nexus.

"So why does she get room with Wade, she would totally be better in my room." David said to Darren and Tarver.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you married?" the guys all chuckled and David shot me a glare.

"Alright children lets get back to business. So after Cena's actions against Darren on Monday, we have a 6 on 1 handicap match again him. So on Monday we will completely dismantle him and once again offer him to join us." The boys all looked around at each other, while I just sat there.

"Problem Miss Rousseau?" Wade asked me.

"I mean why offer him a spot? When you can just set up a stipulation to where he joins you instead?"

"What are you talking about?" David asked annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind.." I said and he snickered at me.

"No enlighten us Sebastian." He said in an obnoxious way.

I rolled my eyes again and Wade cleared his throat. "Otunga none of your ideas have worked so I suggest you let Miss Rousseau talk."

"Anyways, well don't rush into this stipulation. Just keep attacking him for now and then in the next few months set up a match that if he loses he's forced to join."

Wade thought about it for a second and smirked. "Maybe you're not all looks."

I smirked and he continued on with the meeting. We had this meeting for about ten more minutes and everyone went back to their rooms. I hung out with Gabriel, Slater and Young, everyone else was off doing who knows what.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Slater asked.

"More poker?" I asked giggling.

"NO!" they all shouted back.

"Aw, its okay. Even though I never got my panties back…" I eyed them all and they all snickered.

"Otunga knows." Young said and I rolled my eyes.

"Gross dude! Anyways, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We could play PlayStation?" Slater said.

"We did that yesterday. What about the gym?" Gabriel asked and we all groaned.

"Or we could watch Sebastian dance again!" Young teased.

"Oh shut up!" I said slapping his arm.

"Come on, there has to be something to do."

"ADVENTURE TIME!" I sang and dragged them all out the room. We all smacked into someone and fell on top of each other.

"What the hell?" I asked looking up and seeing Wade.

"Well what's this? Slacking off?" David said coming from behind him.

"You must be behind a lot of people huh?" I asked in a smart ass way.

Slater helped me up and Gabriel helped Young up.

"Rousseau, come on, we have stuff to discuss."

"But we were-."

"Rousseau." He said sternly.

"Next time?" I asked turning around and they all nodded.

Wade put his arm around my shoulders and we walked down the hall.

"Any reason your arm is around me?" I asked picking it off.

"I was comfy, now some real business. I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"Well if you win your next match on Monday against Eve then I will have a Divas Championship match waiting for you next pay-per view."

"Are you serious?" I said stopping to turn towards him.

"Yep. I've noticed your matches recently and you're amazing. You deserve it and now since you're with Nexus you get anything you want."

"I can get used to this." I smirked to myself and we headed back to our hotel room.

I looked at the clock and it was 6, so I jumped in the shower. I got out after 20 minutes and started to blow dry my hair. I straightened it and attempted to pick something out to wear but I couldn't. I heard a knock on my door and went to open it. It was Wade. He walked past me.

"Sure Wade, come on in." I said closing the door.

"You going out tonight?" he asked me while I adjusted my towel.

"Yeah I'm going to dinner." I said walking back to the closet.

"And now you're trying to find something to wear." He said smirking at me.

"Yeah. I would ask but I don't think you would care to help." I said looking back over my shoulder.

I pulled out a red dress with red frill around the waist. It went up to my bottom of my neck and was open in the back. On the front it was sheer from the collarbone to the above my bellybutton.

"Aren't you bored?" I asked

He was playing on his phone and didn't answer me. I giggled and looked for shoes. I pulled out my black Louboutin platform pumps and laid them on my bed next to Wade.

I walked into the bathroom and applied my make up, which took about ten minutes. I walked out and noticed Wade was still there.

"Still here?" I asked walking over to the dresser and pulling a bra out.

"Yeah, I was going to say Adrienne wanted you to come out with us, but guess not."

"Whats going on with you two anyways." I said dropping my towel and changing into my bra and dress.

He watched me slowly and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a complicated story love."

I put my shoes on and texted Dolph I was ready. "I'm sure whatever is going on you can get past it." I said rubbing the top of his head.

He pushed my arm of his head. "I could just be an ass all the time."

"That's no fun!" I said as I heard a knock. I walked to the door and saw Dolph. "See you later!" I waved to Dolph and walked out the hotel room. I gave him a kiss.

"Well you look amazing." He said twirling me around and slapping my ass.

"We have to eat first love bug!" I said giggling.

"Yeah you're right." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the elevator. We got in and went to the lobby, we then walked out to his car. We got in and drove to the restaurant. It was a nice Italian restaurant. We walked in and went to our table.

"So how's rooming with Wade?" he asked taking a bite of his salad.

"Its good, I mean we know each other and I should be getting a title shot soon." I said smiling.

"Oh really. Then we'll both be champions!" he said rubbing my knee.

"Babe, I uh… wanted to talk about what you said last night." I looked up at him while sipping some of my wine.

"Oh God, what did I say? Did I say something to set you off, because I was just drunk! I probably didn't mean anything." He said still rubbing my knee.

_Uh oh. Should I still say something. _

"Well you-" we were interrupted by our waiter bringing our Carbonara.

"What were you saying Bass?" he asked shoving food in his mouth.

"Nothing Dolphin." I said wiping some sauce of his face with my napkin. He thanked me by giving me a kiss. We soon finished eating and our wine and made our way back to the hotel.

_I think I'm starting to grow some serious feelings for you babe _kept replaying through my mind.

I sighed and looked out the window. I noticed we were by the beach and the car was stopping. I looked over at Dolph and he was smiling at me.

"What are we doing?" I asked confused.

"Just come on." He said getting out the car.

I followed him and took my shoes off, we walked down to the ocean and just stared at the moon. We sat down on the sand not too close to the ocean and I rested my head on his shoulder. We didn't really talk much because we were caught up in the beautiful view, there was another couple in the ocean splashing each other and messing around.

"This view is almost as beautiful as you." He said wrapping his arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"Aw babe." I said blushing.

"You know I never thought we'd be sitting here today."

"Me either. It's crazy how far we've come."

"Come on, let's head back to the hotel. I don't think I can wait anymore." He said pulling me up and throwing me over his shoulder and running his hand up my dress.

I giggled. "No panties!" He smirked and walked us to the car and put me down. He backed me up against the car and kissed me. His hands crept around my back and pulled me closer to him. I giggled and he broke our kiss.

"Killing me Bass!" he said as he opened the door for me and I got in. I bit my lip and he climbed in the drivers seat. We drove to the hotel and went straight to his room. As soon as we closed the door we were all over each other. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started kissing me and grabbed my ass. I moaned a little and he laid us back on the bed. He spread my legs and slipped two fingers in and I moaned in pleasure.

"Oh babe." I moaned.

He took off his belt and threw it to the ground. He unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers off with his pants. He threw himself into me and I moaned in ecstasy. He pumped inside of me faster and faster and I felt myself getting closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clutched on to his back.

"I'm close babe." I whispered to him.

He pumped faster and I felt myself tighten around him. I moaned out in pleasure and he grunted, telling me he came. He rested on top of me and I drew circles on his back.

"I wouldn't trade you for anyone Bass." He said kissing my forehead and going back to resting.

"Me either." I said to myself and kept drawing circles on his back.

He rolled off me and pulled me close to him.

"Babe." I said rubbing his stomach.

"Hm"

"You're amazing."

"You're better Bass."

I sighed and draped my leg over his and we fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the Monday before Summerslam. The boys had been attacking team WWE and tonight we were going to surprise them. My whole look had changed. I still had the jet black hair with piercing eyes, but my outfits weren't so country anymore. They wanted my look to be like I changed to the dark side. I now wore black leather skintight pants or black short shorts. My shoes depended on what I would be doing, but I mainly wore Jordans, Converse or Vans. My name also changed, I was now Skye. Tonight I was going to be cutting a promo. I was the last to arrive to the locker room as always, but Wade never got on to me, unless it was bad. I bounced in the locker room.

"Hey boys!" I said as I bounced in.

"Seabass!" they all said. Wade was the only one not in the room.

"Am I finally not the last one in?" I asked walking to my locker and dropping my bag on the floor.

"Yeah finally!" Gabriel said nudging me.

"So do you know what the plan is tonight?" Young asked me while everyone else looked over at me.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna go cut a promo on Team WWE and then you'll…" Wade walking in interrupted me.

"Gentlemen, and Seabass. We have important things to do tonight. As you all know Sebastian will be cutting a promo on Team WWE. DiBiase has hit match against Mark Henry, and then we will be lumberjacks in the main event tonight."

"So we're attacking Henry and the main event people tonight?" Tarver asks as we all look to Wade.

"Yes Tarver, now let Sebastian get ready for her match against the Divas Champion Alicia Fox." He said smirking at me.

I changed into my leather pants and Nexus shirt. My shirt was cut under my breasts and cut to show some cleavage, and I changed into my Converse. My hair was curled and the curls were bouncing off my shoulders. I grabbed my Nexus armband and put it around my arm, I checked myself and my makeup in the mirror before heading out.

The nexus theme blared through the arena and there were a chorus of boos.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Nexus…. Skye!" There were some cheers from the crowd now. I made my way to ring, walked up the steps and entered the ring. I went to the ropes facing the main camera, tuned around and shook my ass a little for the crowd. I got a few catcalls and went to the center of the ring and waited for Alicia to come out. Her obnoxious music played and she strutted down to the ring. Awkward hips much, whatever. She finally got in the ring.

We circled each other and locked up. I got behind her and dropped her to the mat. I put her in a headlock and she got out and put me in one. I quickly latched on to the rope and she broke the hold. She backed away from me and I slowly got myself together. We locked up again and she put me in a hammerlock, I held my shoulder as she tightened her grip. I wrapped my free arm around her neck and put her in another headlock. She got free and put me in a waist lock and slammed me to the mat. She got on top of me and began slamming my head into the mat repeatedly. The ref got her off me and I rolled out the ring to catch my breath. I slowly got back in the ring. As soon as I did she charged at me but I moved out the way and she ran into the turnbuckle. I slammed her head into the turnbuckle repeatedly and then started choking her with my foot. The ref counted to four and I let go of her. She fell to the mat and I pulled her to the middle of the ring. I went for the cover but only got a two count. I got frustrated and kicked her in the gut, she rolled over in pain and I got on top of her and began elbowing her in the face. The ref forced me to get off her and I did, I argued with the ref and she rolled me up for a two count. I was pissed now I speared her to the ground and began slamming her into the mat. I wanted the match to be over so I picked her up and hit her with SkyFall, it's like the Devil Lock DDT. I hooked her arm in the hammerlock position and nailed her with the DDT. I hooked her leg and got the win. The nexus theme played again and I was about to make my way to the back when the lights flickered and that annoying sound played. The anonymous GM. Michael Cole stood up from behind the announcer's table.

"Can I have your attention please?" he asked followed by a chorus of boos. "I have received an e-mail from the Raw General Manager. And I quote… Skye you have been impressive these past few months. You are the only undefeated Diva on the roster and you have just proved yourself against Alicia Fox. So, this Sunday at Summerslam you will have your shot against Alicia Fox for the Divas Championship!" I smirked and looked over at Alicia who was still knocked out on the mat. I picked her up and hit SkyFall on her again. I stood with my foot on top of her and the Divas Championship in one of my hands. I dropped the belt next to her and then made my way to the back. I went straight to the locker room and the boys applauded me.

"Well done Sebastian." Wade said rubbing my head. I pushed his head off and smiled at him.

"Mark's match is up next!" he bellowed. "Now go out there and make sure that he gets his ass kicked!" The boys all cheered and ran out the locker room.

"You did good out there Seabass." He said to me after everyone left.

"You know, you're always nice to me when no one's around. But do you mind if I go see my boyfriend?"

"Not a problem, just be back soon, before the boys get back."

I gave him a quick hug and left the locker room to go to Dolph's. I knocked on the door and I heard some shuffling around before he opened the door.

"Hey babe!" I said giving him a kiss

"Hey, didn't expect you to come over here." He smiled at me. He pulled me in the locker room.

"How's the IC Champion doing?"

"I'm good, ready for Summerslam. How's my future Diva's Champ doing?"

"Good, I had to sneak away to come and see you." I gave him another kiss and he backed me against the wall.

I let out a giggle heard some shuffling behind him.

"What was that?" I asked trying to sneak a peak around him.

"Uh nothing! Probably just the rats or something."

I sighed, "I better go. I have things to take care of." I slipped out of his grip and left his locker room, still unsure of what was happening in that locker room.

I walked back to the Nexus locker room and all the boys were back.

"You okay Seabass?" Heath asked me.

"Huh.. Oh yeah I'm fine."

I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was Dolph.

_You left awkwardly. Are you okay?_

_Yep. I'm just fine._

I turned my phone off and we watched the rest of Raw, well I at least tried to. It finally came time for me to go out and cut my promo. I fixed myself up and tried to shrug off what happened earlier off. I fixed my make up and got some good luck wishes from the boys. Wade decided to walk me to Gorilla and give me a pep talk.

"You've got this. Just go out and make a mockery of them. It doesn't matter what you say just make sure that you keep them distracted and then we'll swoop in. You can do this Sebastian. Now go!" He patted me on the back and Nexus' theme played.

There was a chorus of boos and Team WWE all got ready to fight. They all took their shirts off and threw them to the side. They all had their fists up, but they soon dropped as soon as I walked out.

"Oh were you expecting someone else?" I asked, pausing to laugh.

"Okay Skye, where are they?" John asked me.

"I'm sorry but Nexus has some better things to do than beat you all to a pulp." The crowd started booing and I rolled my eyes. I slowly started making my way to the ring. "You see its quite funny to me. I had you all fooled! You all thought I was a sweet little country girl from Kennesaw, Georgia!" I said in a country accent. I laughed again and made my way up the steps. "You all thought I was sweet and innocent but I was brought in by Wade, the main man himself. I was brought in to show not only these pathetic divas that I'm better than them. But to also show the men that I'm a force to be reckoned with." I finally made my way into the ring now. "You should know that I was the main one behind all the attacks on you and some of these master plans! I had you all fooled. I had you fooled, and you fooled, and you fooled, hell all of you fooled!" I said as I pointed to them then the crowd. "Nexus is a force to reckon with and on Sunday you'll see, when they pick you off one by one. I for one can't wait to see it. You'll be like fresh meat to a pack of wolves. You'll never even see it coming."

"You know Skye, its funny they have YOU out here. They could come out here and show all of us how good they're going to be at Summerslam. Why wait? Why not do it now?" The crowd cheered and I laughed.

"Do it now? You want Nexus out here to show you all what they're going to do Sunday?"

"That's what I said." Cena said cockily.

"Tsk tsk John Cena. I thought you were smarter than that. Oh no don't look now but they're behind you." I pointed behind them.

They all turned around to see nothing but the fans. I started laughing.

"Oh, oh that was a good one!" I said in between laughs. "Okay, okay all jokes aside. Sunday won't be a joke when you're all going to be lying on your backs while the seven men of Nexus stand tall over you. You'll all be lying there crying like little girls, while the men stand tall. We will then run the WWE and show all of you while we are better than you! All of you will realize who is better!" I inched away from them as Nexus crept up behind them.

"So to all of you and especially to Team WWE who the better men are." I dropped the mic and got out of the ring, the camera was on me so they didn't see Nexus creep up and attack them from behind. They left them all lying on their backs as I smirked watching on the ramp. I got back into the ring in front of the boys on my knees and held my arms out in a line, presenting the crowd the boys.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday Night.

Tonight was the night before SummerSlam and Vince had a huge party for everyone with red carpet, paparazzi and all. We were at the hotel still and Dolph was still acting awkward. I had my dress picked out with my bag and shoes. My dress was a teal strapless form fitting dress with a high slit. The top was bandage style and hugged my curves and bottom had slight ripples across the whole dress. My shoes were Daffodile Strass Louboutins and I had a silver clutch to match my shoes. I put on my MAC NW 30 Studio Fix, MAC NW 30 concealer, MAC Trace Gold blush; I did a Smokey teal eye, fake eyelashes, MAC False Lashes Extreme Black mascara and MAC Marilyn Monroe Penultimate Black lid liner and Mac Crosswire lipstick. I curled my hair and parted it to the left. I took a few selfies and posted them on twitter. I walked out of the bathroom and they boy's jaws almost dropped.

"Alright then.. Ready to go?" Wade asked not taking his eyes off me.

We all nodded and we made our way downstairs to the Limo waiting for us. Dolph had texted me.

Maybe I'll see you at the party?

Oh I'll see you. Maybe we'll pose on the red carpet?

I'll meet you there

I put my phone in my clutch and we made our way to the party. We finally got there and we all made our way to the red carpet and started posing. The paparazzi were yelling at us and they yelled for me and Wade to pose together. He had his arm around my waist and I had mine around his back. We posed for some pictures and I noticed Dolph on the other end of the carpet. I looked up at Wade and he nodded at me. I smiled at him and they got a picture of it. I then walked over to Dolph and we posed together. He shocked me and the paparazzi by giving me a passionate kiss and they all got pictures of it. I was shocked but kissed back when he broke the kiss we were both smiling like kids in a candy stores. We finished up posing and made our way into the party.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" I yelled over the music.

"I just wanted to prove to the world you're mine." He said smiling at me, which almost made me melt.

"Aw babe!" I gave me a sweet kiss and we joined our table.

Zack, Justin, Curt, Cody, Ted, Miz, Kofi, Eve, Nikki, Brie, Maryse, Kelly, Michelle, and Layla were all at our table. I was cordial with Eve but Dolph and Nikki were acting awkward. I shrugged it off and talked with the girls.

"Sebastian! We must shop together!" Maryse said looking over my outfit.

"Those shoes!" Kelly said pointing them out.

"Girls, we all look amazing!" I said trying to get myself out of the spotlight.

Michelle and Layla were talking about who looked flawless and who didn't. I mainly talked to Maryse and Kelly, while the Bella's flirted with Zack and Curt. Eve talked to Kofi and Justin, and Dolph talked to Miz, Cody, and Ted.

"We should have a shopping day though!" I said.

"Yeah! I just bought a new house in Jacksonville so whenever you guys want we can take a few days off and shop!" Kelly said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Aw I love you guys!" I said hugging them.

"You should just dye your hair blonde like ours!" Maryse said and I giggled.

"But I like my black hair!" I pouted.

"This is true, we can't have too many blondes in the company!" Kelly said giggling.

"I don't know about you girls, but I could do with a drink, or two…maybe three!" I said calling the bartender over. I ordered us three Cosmo's for us.

We spent the night drinking and gossiping; I noticed Wade and I walked over to him.

"Ready for tomorrow?" I asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Nervous but don't let them know Seabass!" he ordered me.

"Always so uptight, live a little Wade!"

"Sebastian, are you drunk?" he asked as I giggled, answering his question.

"Noooo, okay maybe a little bit!" I giggled again.

"Alright, well better get back to your boyfriend before he throws a hissy fit or…" he stopped and I turned around to see him playing tonsil hockey with Nikki. My jaw dropped. I saw Maryse and Kelly not even paying attention, but when they noticed they ripped Nikki off him and threw her to the ground. Dolph looked up and our eyes met.

He said my name and I turned around and got out as soon as I could. I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I pushed past everyone, not caring that I was spilling everyone's drinks on them. I rushed outside and flagged down the first cab I saw. We pulled up to the hotel and I threw all my cash at the driver.

"Ma'am it was only $26.15, you handed me $50!" he said to me.

"Keep it!" I yelled getting out the car and rushing into the hotel. I went straight to my room and noticed I didn't have my hotel key.

"Damnit!" I said slamming my hand on the door.

"Need this?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw Drew.

"How do you-" he cut me off by opening the door.

"My best mate, we always have each others room keys." He smiled at me.

"But how did you know I was here?" I asked throwing my things on my bed and rummaging through my drawers.

"Wade said you stormed back after something happened." He reached up and wiped one of my tears away. He was stroking my cheek and without thinking I leaned in and kissed him.

I pulled him onto me and he slowly unzipped my dress, unknowing if I wanted it.

"Do you want it?" he asked and I shook my head to reply.

He unzipped my dress and carefully took it off. He pulled me in for another kiss and I ripped his shirt open, not pulling a button off. He chuckled at me and kissed my neck and I started fumbling with his pants. They were soon off and he was pumping inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pumped faster and faster. I felt myself tighten around him and he grunted, we came at the same time. He kissed my forehead and quickly put hit clothes back on. He left the room and we acted like nothing had happened. I jumped into the shower and cried a little more before getting out.

_It was only a couple months, what's wrong with you? _I thought to myself as I put on my Nexus shirt and some shorts. I grabbed my cigarettes from out of my dresser and walked out to the balcony. I sat down on the ground and rested my head on the metal bars. My phone had been ringing like crazy, some were from Maryse and Kelly, a few were from Nikki, and most of them were from Dolph. I debated throwing my phone off the balcony, but I just turned it off and threw it behind me.

"Ow!" I heard someone say; I looked back and saw Wade holding my iPhone.

"Sorry." I said lighting my fifth cigarette in a row.

"Chain smoking eh?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I'll leave you alone, do you want me to wake you in the morning?"

I nodded a "yes" and he gave me a hug before walking back in the room. I shed a few more tears before throwing half my cigarette off the balcony and going back inside to climb into my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night and it seemed like the worst night of my life. I woke up the next morning to Wade lightly shaking me.

"Sebastian wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said throwing my pillow at him.

"Good, because its noon." I shot up.

"NOON? Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"You had a rough night, relax Sebastian!" he said sternly.

I was already in the bathroom by now. "Okay, I'm calm." I said taking a breather.

"Good, now get ready and we can head to the arena." I nodded at him and got ready.

I took about 20 minutes. I changed into a Smartass University grey hoodie, jeans, and grey vans. We made our way to the cars and I climbed in the back with Justin and Heath. I rested my head on Justin's shoulder while Heath rubbed my knee; I smiled up at him. We got to the Staples Center and we all made our way to our locker room. I sat down on the bench and plugged my earphones in and played some Seether to pump myself up for my match. I felt someone tap me and I turned around to see Wade was giving everyone a pep talk.

"Sorry Sebastian, I just want you to hear this too." I smiled at him and he continued. "Listen up men, tonight we make history! We will not only beat Team WWE, but Sebastian will also walk out of here the new Divas Champion!" they boys all cheered and rubbed my head or patted my back. I smiled at them all and Wade continued with his pep talk. "Now tonight is very important, so we all need to go out there and just work as hard as we can!" the boys all cheered again and he finished up his pep talk.

Wade pulled me aside." Tonight we're going to do something for you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You'll see, but you better pump yourself up for your match."

"We've still got a few hours though." He gave me a look and I nodded.

"Hey Seabass, wanna go train in the ring?" Darren asked me.

"Please!" I said as we both walked out the locker room.

"I heard what happened with you and Dolph. Don't let it get to you, you're too pretty to be stressing over someone like him." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and giving me a hug. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks D, its just crazy how we were only together for a couple months and I took it hard."

"Maybe you were in love." He shrugged at me.

"No way!" I said unsure. We made our way to the ring and we trained for a few hours. Justin, Heath and Skip also came out to help me. We finished training and I just sat in the ring while the others left to the back. I told them to leave and after some serious convincing they left me alone. I felt the mat move under me.

"I told you guys I was fine." I said turning around and seeing Dolph.

"Bass we need to talk." He said but I didn't want to listen so I rolled out the ring.

He followed me up the ramp and stood in front of me. "Sebastian please!"

I sighed and nodded. "Look Nikki was coming on to me the past few weeks! I didn't know what to do; she also stuck her tongue down my throat last night. I couldn't stop her, all I thought about was you. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you!" I dropped my head and let the tears fall. He lifted my head and looked remorseful.

"I can't deal with this right now." I said getting out of his grip and rushing back to the locker room. I wiped all the tears away and walked in with a fake smile.

The boys were all huddled talking a game plan; I shrugged it off and went to the showers. I took a quick one and got out to do my hair. I noticed it was 8 now and my match was coming up soon. I finished off my hair and makeup and changed into my Nexus shirt, black spandex shorts and my black high top Chuck Taylors. I put my kneepads on and walked out to the boys. They weren't there so I looked at the TV; they were out attacking Dolph and Kofi. I gasped and covered my mouth, I didn't want it to happen but then again Dolph deserved it. They finished up their attack and made their way back to the locker room. They all walked in and weren't sure of they way I would take things.

"Thanks." I said softly as I walked out for my match.

The Nexus theme played and I walked out.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger. From New York City, New York….. Skye!" Justin announced as a chorus of boos and cheers. I made my way to the ring and waited for Alicia to come out. (I don't feel like writing this match so I'm just going to fast-forward it) She held the belt above her head and strutted down to the ring. The bell rung and we started the match FF to end of match I was outside the ring and waiting to find the perfect moment to attack her. She started posing for the crowd so I snuck in and attacked her and slammed her to the mat. I picked her up and hit SkyFall on her and went for the cover.

"1..2..3!" Ding Ding. The match was over and the Nexus theme blared through the arena. I put my hands over my mouth and I was shocked. I won, I was the new champion. The ref raised my arm and handed me my new belt. I clutched it close to me and climbed on top of the turnbuckle and posed for the crowd before heading back to the locker room. The boys all congratulated me and gave me hugs. I waited to see what Wade was going to do. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Good job out there!" he said to me. I smiled at him and the rest of the boys.

We all planned before our big match against Team WWE. It finally came time for the big match and we all made our way to Gorilla. Team WWE was in the ring already and they were waiting for us. The boys all got in the ring while I stood at ringside. The ref walked over to where I was standing and told me leave.

"What? You can't do that to me! I'm the Divas Champion! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Go sit at the announcers table!" Wade ordered me and I did as I was told.

"Well folks it looks like the new Divas Champion, Skye will be joining us!" Cole said as they both stood up and shook my hand.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down in the extra chair.

FF to end of match. Everyone tapped, got pinned or disqualified themselves. It was down to Wade and John.

"Well how do you think your odds are for Nexus now?" King said laughing.

"I believe in Wade, unlike you!" I scoffed.

We watched the rest of the match and I saw John set up the STFU on Wade. I got worried but tried not to show it. I closed my eyes and heard the bell ring. My eyes shot open and I saw Wade face down on the mat. We lost. I took my headset off and rolled into the ring. I helped him up and he looked disappointed, I helped him backstage and he just walked past the locker room. I sighed and opened the door and all the boys had their head in their hands. They heard the door close and they all looked up.

"Hey boys." I said softly. "Look Wade was upset but I'm not here to make things worse. You all busted your asses out there and I couldn't be more proud of all of you. Even though you didn't win, you still made a name for yourselves. Now come on, lets get back to the hotel." They all moped around and picked their bags up and we all left for the hotel. We ended up walking by the doctors and saw Dolph getting looked at. He didn't notice us so we kept walking. We got to our cars and made our way to the hotel. None of us had heard from Wade so we all just went to our rooms. I walked in the room and Wade was standing on the balcony looking over the city. I walked in and set my bags down on my bed. I walked out on the balcony and rested my head on his arm.

"They must blame me." He said after a while of silence.

"Not even a chance. They were all disappointed in themselves."

"I tapped out. I was their leader and I gave up on them!" He said angrily.

"Don't think like that. You gave it your best and that's all I can say. Just keep your head up." I said as I walked off the balcony and out the hotel door.

"Sebastian!" They said as they both hugged me.

"Congratulations new champ!" Maryse said smiling at me.

"Yeah lets celebrate?" Kelly asked unsure.

"Maybe tomorrow, with the Nexus loss we're taking things hard so we can probably just do it tomorrow."

"Okay, have you talked to Dolph or Nikki." Maryse asked and then immediately took it back.

"No its fine, I uh, I talked to Dolph earlier but I think I need to talk to him again." I sighed.

"Are you going to get back with him?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. I took it so hard when I found out. There's something we need to talk about."

"Are you going to do it now?" Maryse asked nervously.

"Yeah I might as well." I said sighing and rubbing my neck.

"His room is 320." Kelly said as they both hugged me and wished me good luck.

We went our separate ways and I roamed the halls until I stood in front of room 320. I raised my hand to knock but stopped myself. I raised my hand again and knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything.

"Why are you even here?" I asked myself and decided to walk away. I heard a door open.

"Bass?" he said and I turned around and saw Dolph standing in the hall.

"Dolphin. We need to talk." I said softly as I walked closer to him.

"Come in." he opened the door for me and I walked in.

I walked in and sat down on a chair next to the desk. He sat down on the bed.

"You want a drink or something?" he asked and I shook my head no.

We sat there in awkward silence for a while.

"So, how long was it going on?" I broke the silence.

"A couple weeks, a month maybe. Bass I didn't mean to hurt you. Even though we were together a few months I had some serious feelings for you and I still do."

"So why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I got caught up, I wanted to look like that big player in the locker room. I wanted to get as much ass as I could."

I rolled my eyes. "So was she the one in the locker room?" he nodded a yes.

"Dolph I don't get it. I gave you anything you wanted anytime you wanted. You meant a lot to me and I don't know if I can forgive you this time."

"I know I fucked up, but at least I didn't have someone jump you!"

"You think I told Nexus to go out there and attack you? I didn't talk to anyone until after my match. I was in the shower while they made the entire plan. If it was my idea they would have done something worse to you."

"Well that's nice to know. You know I don't even know why you-" he shot up and then held his ribs and head in pain.

I rushed over to him and laid him back. "You shouldn't do anything too sudden."

"Bass I'm sorry for all the shit I caused and being an idiot."

"And I'm sorry Nexus attacked you, idiot." I giggled and he smiled at me.

He grabbed my hand and held it for a moment, without thinking I kissed him. I broke the kiss and pulled away. I got up to go but he stopped me.

"Bass please?" I sighed and nodded. I got in the bed next to him and laid down and fell asleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

I couldn't really sleep that night so I ended up sneaking back into my room. Wade was still on the balcony so I crawled into bed and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and Wade wasn't in his bed or the room. I texted Justin to see what he was doing and he texted back saying he and Heath were still in bed. I sighed and decided I better get ready for the big day. Who knows what's going to happen tonight. I got up and did my usual morning ritual. I threw my hair in a messy bun and changed into a Nexus hoodie, skinny jeans and black gladiators. I met up with the rest of the boys and we made our way to the lobby. We saw Wade talking to some blonde woman so we waited for him to finish up. He finally finished up his conversation and walked over to the seven of us lazily draped over each other.

"Well time to go then." He said in a cheery voice. This was weird. We all eyed each other and shrugged it off.

We all made our way to our cars and got in to drive to the next city. I fell asleep on Heath since I didn't sleep too much the night before. A couple hours later we were finally there. We all got out of our cars and Wade checked us all in. Everyone had the same rooms so we made our way upstairs to our rooms.

"You're in a good mood today." I said as we finally got in our rooms.

He just gave me a confused look, which led to me backing off. I plopped down on my bed and my phone started ringing. I groaned and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you busy?" Dolph said on the other side.

"Not really what's up?"

"I want to see you. Are you at the hotel?"

"Yeah, what room?" I asked.

"Room 513." I sighed and mentally agreed.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said and hung up before he could answer.

I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling deciding whether I should go or not. I slowly got off the bed and looked in Wade's direction, he nodded in acknowledgement and I left the room. I got in the elevator, pressed five and was soon on my way to Dolph's. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I walked down the hall and found his room. I debated knocking or just turning away but I knocked without thinking. He opened the door after what felt like forever, and he smiled at me. I fake smiled back and he went to kiss me but I moved and went into his room.

"So I wanted to talk to you." He said as he sat down on his bed. I looked up at him with tired eyes and he held my hand. "I want to show you how bad I want you as my girl and how much you mean to me." He smiled at me and I saw he really meant it.

"Dolph, I don't know…" I said unsure.

"Bass please. I promise you one last chance. I won't screw up again I swear."

"Dolph I don't want to sound like a bitch, but its not like this is the first time you've cheated on me." I said wanting to take it back. _Stupid you should have just agreed._

"I know Bass. I know I fucked up bad and I know you probably deserve someone better, so forget it I guess." He said a bit hurt.

_Fucking wonderful idiot. "_Dolph, I'll do it." I said gulping.

"You will?" he said with excitement in his eyes.

I nodded. "But this is your last chance, I'm serious." He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me but pulled back. I sighed and leaned in and kissed me.

"I'll see you tonight?" I said getting up and heading out the door. I smiled to myself but questioned if I was making the right decision. I shrugged it off and made my way to my hotel room. I walked in and sitting on Wade's bed was the same blonde he was talking to earlier, and Drew was also in the room.

"Ah Sebastian, you're finally back." Wade said.

"Yeah, I uh had some stuff to take care of." I said looking at the ground and made my way to my side of the room to grab my duffle bag.

"Well you know Drew, and this is his wife Tiffany." I stopped packing my bag and thought about what was said. _Wife? Nothing was said about a wife when we were fucking. _ I put a fake smile on and turned around. "Hi I'm Sebastian!"

Drew looked worried but was trying to hide it and Wade stood there uncomfortable. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said walking past her and cutting my eyes at Drew. I opened the door and there was Sheamus. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Hello there lass. Where have yeh been? Been looking all over fer yeh." He said putting me in a headlock.

"Lack of oxygen here!" I said trying to free myself. "New Champion here."

"Yeah, I know. This is what I do when someone wins a championship. Right Drew?" Drew nodded but looked away from us.

He finally let me go and I caught my breath. "Don't hurt one of my best ones now!" Wade said pointing at Sheamus.

"Congrats on your win! We watched your match, it was so good! You should train me sometime!" She said with a huge smile. I smiled back and looked at Wade who was about to burst out in laughter.

"Well that's all up to boss man." I said pointing at Wade who put a serious face on now.

"Well I guess whenever she has time she can train you."

"Whats wrong with me training you?" Drew asked as everyone looked at each other.

"Drew you're rough. I need someone around the same weight to help me."

He sighed a sigh of frustration and agreed with her. "I guess she could train you then." He muttered.

"Well I'm gonna head to the arena with the boys now!" I said throwing my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Mind if I come with?" Tiffany asked standing up.

I looked at Wade when Drew piped up, "Don't you have a meeting soon?"

"Oh shoot, I'm glad you remembered! How about after Raw?"

"I have something to take care of, we can do it tomorrow or Wednesday?" she pulled her phone out and looked at her calendar.

"Tomorrow is good, before ECW!" she smiled and I nodded making a mental note.

"See you then. And see you at the arena!" I said to Wade as I walked out of the awkward situation. I walked to Justin and Heath's room and knocked. Justin answered in his shorts and no shirt.

"Seabass. Come in." he said opening the door wide enough for me to step in. I walked in and dropped my bag immediately.

"Can we get going, I want to practice more!" I said pouting at the two, who were standing around doing nothing.

They looked at each other and turned back at me to nod. They quickly got ready and I texted the other guys to get ready fast too. They all got ready and we made our way to the lobby. We got in our cars and headed for the arena.

"So how's our new champ?" Darren asked draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Good, how's my tapper?" I said giggling, his face dropped and he pulled his arm back. "Aw you know I'm just messing with you!" I said slapping him in the gut.

"Tough love woman!" he said putting his arm back on my shoulder.

We all walked into our locker room.

(Doing something new here)

Back at the hotel Wade, Drew, Tiffany and Sheamus were still in the hotel room.

"I'm gonna go grab a water, anyone want anything?" Tiffany said standing up and walking towards the door. The boys all shook their heads and she walked out of the room.

Drew glared at Wade while he and Sheamus burst out laughing.

"You thought that was funny?" Drew asked getting angry.

"It was, you should have seen your face!" Wade said trying to catch his breath.

"It wasn't funny." Drew said clenching his jaw.

"And then Tiff asked for her to train her!" they two men burst out laughing again.

"You better hope Sebastian doesn't say anything." Drew said grabbing Wade's shirt.

"I'm not the one you need to be worried about! She is." Wade said smirking in his face.

Tiffany walked back in and noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked worried.

"Just rough housing lass, the usual." Sheamus assured her as Drew let Wade go.

"We better get going for your meeting." Drew said walking out the hotel room, and Tiffany followed after.

"Well I better get to the arena too." Wade said as he and Sheamus walked out of the hotel room.

"Come on Bass you're better than this!" Darren yelled at me as Heath had me in a sleeper.

"Fuck you Darren!" I yelled back.

"Maybe after the show." He said cockily as I pushed back on Heath and he landed on his back with me still on top.

"1..2..3" Darren counted and Heath looked confused.

"What the hell?" he asked as I helped him on his feet.

"My ass helped distract you and I got you on your back." I said as he brushed himself off.

The three of us decided to head back to the locker room and walked in to see Wade there.

"Good you're here, we have a big night tonight." Wade said as we all sat down on the bench. "Well as you know we lost a big match last night, but the show starts soon and-" he was cut off by a knock on the door. He opened it and a guy told him we were on. "Well lets go then!" we all changed into our Nexus shirts and we walked out to the ring.

Our music hit and we walked out on the stage and down to the ring. The laptop sound hit and Michael Cole stood up and did his usual "Can I have your attention please" whole ordeal and we all just stared at him.

"After last nights loss, everyone in Nexus will have to fight for their spot." He said and Wade grabbed a mic.

"I have to agree, anyone that loses will be automatically out of Nexus." He dropped the mic and my match was first.

"You can look but you can't touch" blared through the arena and out walked Brie and Nikki. Perfect. They made their way to the ring and Nikki got in. I left my cut off Nexus shirt on, I had on black spandex shorts and high top Chucks. I waited for Nikki to get in the ring and the match started. I was kicking her ass a majority of the time until Brie rolled into the ring but I threw her out and then threw her sister on top of her. She rolled back in the ring finally and I hit SkyFall on her and got the win. I rolled her out the ring and held my belt high above my head before meeting the rest of Nexus at the top of the stage. Through the end of the night everyone won their match and it was time for the main event. Darren Young against John Cena. We all gave him a pep talk before his match and then we all followed him to the ring for his match. We were out first and the crowd booed us, I got a few catcalls but I ignored them and we all stood around the ring as Darren got in the ring. John made his way to the ring and the match started. End of Match the match had been a good even fight until John got Darren into the STFU.

"Don't tap!" we all yelled. He tried not to but ended up tapping and we all looked disappointed.

We got up on the apron and into the ring. John rolled out and we all surrounded Darren. He begged and pleaded for us to forgive him. I felt horrible about everything but we had to act like we didn't. Wade knocked him down and we all beat him, we all hit our finishers on him and we held him for Justin to hit his 450 splash. We all left him in the ring and headed backstage.


	18. Chapter 18

We were all in the locker room. No one had said anything since the ring; we all just kept to ourselves. I went to the showers and quickly showered. When I came back, Wade was the only one in the locker room. I wrapped my towel tightly around me and made my way to my locker.

"You haven't said anything since we left the ring, are you okay?" I said looking over my shoulder.

He nodded at me and I changed into what I was wearing earlier. I left my hair straight and grabbed my duffle.

"It had to be done." Wade said, as I was halfway out the door. I turned back to look at him and met up with Dolph in the parking lot.

"Hey!" he said walking up to me and taking my bag. I smiled at him and we got in the car and went to the hotel. We walked to his hotel room and there were candles and rose petals all over the place. It smelled like jasmine and I literally dropped my jaw.

"Oh… My… God…." I said as Dolph led me in the room.

"I'm guessing you like it?" he asked and I nodded a yes. "Good." He smiled at me and I forgot all the shit we went through.

"I'm so under dressed though." I said looking down at my outfit.

"You look perfect." He said as he pulled out a bottle of Merlot, my favorite. He poured us two glasses and we sat down on the bed.

"You're trying to get me drunk aren't you?" I asked taking a sip.

"No Bass. Just relax." He smiled at me again.

We sat and talked for a little while and the glasses kept coming. I soon gave up on the glass and just started drinking from the bottle.

"You know Dooolphin" I said slurring and waving the bottle around. "I didn't think we'd be here right now, today." He chuckled.

"You're drunk, we better get you to your room." He said stumbling to get off the bed. We were both pretty tipsy by now.

"No you're drunk!" I said pointing the bottle at him as he took it from me and took a swig.

"No, no, you're the drunk one. But anyways! Do you like Nikki?" I asked taking the bottle away from him.

"What? NO" he said chuckling.

"Dolphin. I'm serious." I said but giggled.

"No, I like someone in this room." I giggled at how high school that sounded but my drunken ass still looked around.

I turned back to look at him and he grabbed my face and kissed me. His tongue entered my mouth and I kissed him back. I dropped the bottle and it crashed to the floor. We broke the kiss and looked at the bottle. I giggled and he brought my face back to his. We started kissing again and I moved so I was now sitting on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my ass. I moved my hands to take my shirt off and he took his off too.

"Wait, Bass are you sure?" I answered him by kissing him.

I began fiddling with his zipper while he undid my bra. He kissed my breasts and flipped our position so I was on my back. He took off his pants and boxers and I took my jeans off. He inserted his cock in me and began pumping into me.

(The next morning)

I woke up naked in a bed with my body draped over someone else's.

"Oh shit." I said lifting myself up, I looked to see who I was draped over and saw Dolph asleep.

I slyly slipped out of bed and slipped my clothes back on. I grabbed my phone and slipped out of his room. I let out a sigh and walked back to my room. Wade was walked out of the bathroom in a towel as soon as I walked in the door. He slammed the door behind him and stood in front of it.

"Oh Sebastian, what are you doing here?" he asked and I looked at him oddly.

"We share a room Einstein." I said sitting down on my bed. "Who are you hiding?"

"N-no one." He said looking away.

"Wade let me out of here!" I heard someone say on the other end of the door.

I laughed and he opened the door, and out came Kelly. My jaw dropped.

"Oh… Sebastian!" she said embarrassed.

"Hey Kelly." I said trying to hold my laughter in.

"So I'll uh…. Bye!" she said bolting for the door and leaving in a flash.

I burst into laughter and walked into my bathroom and got in the shower. I got out and walked out in my towel.

"Hey when are we- " I was cut off by seeing both Drew and Sheamus standing in the room. "Never mind." I said turning around to go back to my room but Wade stopped me.

"Where were you last night?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Obviously not here." I said rolling my eyes. He always did this in front of them.

"Is that a hickie on your neck? Were you with that blonde?"

"I wasn't the only one with a blonde." I said with a smirk on my lips and turned to go back in my room. I heard a knock on the door. "What?" I yelled and in walked Drew.

"Hey." He said as I turned back to my bag.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for not saying anything about us to Tiffany." He said as I tried not to laugh.

"I find it funny she was never mentioned." I said dropping my towel and putting my bra and underwear. I put on a pair of white skinny ripped jeans and he stared at my breasts.

"Huh?" he said as I rolled my eyes. I rummaged through my bag. I pulled out a black tank top with Make It Nasty written in big white letters.

"You were talking about…. Your wife." I said turning to the mirror to do my make up.

"When was I supposed to tell you? While I was inside of you, oh by the way… I'm married!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"No maybe before." I said turning back to the mirror. "Maybe then you wouldn't have been unfaithful."

"Oh well excuse me. Sorry I got bored with my wife and needed something to spice up my life."

"Whatever because now she wants me to train her." I said applying my eye shadow.

"I'll try to convince her not to. I don't even know why she wants to wrestle."

There was another knock on the door and both Sheamus and Wade walked in.

"Surprised they aren't fucking." Wade said and I threw the closest thing to me at him. He ducked and smirked at me.

"Unless they had a quiet quickie." Sheamus said.

"Fuck both of you." I said putting my mascara on.

"Slow it down there lass." Sheamus said slapping my ass as I walked by him.

My phone vibrated and I quickly grabbed it to see who it was.

"Probably her blondie." Wade said with a smirk.

"Or maybe its your blondie telling me how much you sucked in bed." His smirk dropped.

_Uh I woke up naked and you aren't here, but last time I checked I was with you._

_Yeah I'm pretty sure we had make-up sex last night_

_Sweet. So we made up?_

_Judging how we both woke up, yeah._

_Awesome. Just made my day _

_You're the best __ : *_

"So who did you sleep with last night?" Drew asked Wade and he looked away.

"No one." He said and attempted to change the subject.

"Lass who was it?" Sheamus asked me.

"Not my place to say buuuuuuut it was-" before I could say anything Wade covered my mouth.

"No one. Now mind your business nosy twats." He said annoyed. "Say anything and I'll kill you." He whispered to me and finally let me go.

Drew's phone rang and he answered it. There were a lot of "yeah", "uh huh", etc. then he hung up. "Well I better get going." He said then walked out of the room.

Sheamus soon left shortly after and we both started packing so we could head to the next city. We all met up with the rest of the crew downstairs and got in the cars to head to the next city. It took a few hours but we finally arrived. As soon as we pulled up I saw Tiffany head into the lobby and I groaned.

"Great." I muttered to myself as Justin turned around and looked at me. I shook my head and he nodded. We all waited for Wade to come back with our room keys. I decided to tell Justin all about my situation. Everyone else was caught up in their conversations.

"Hey guys I'm getting naked and running around the hotel." I waited for a response. "Good no one's paying attention." I said as Justin started laughing. "Okay so my first night I ended up getting wasted and sleeping with Drew. That turned into us sleeping together a lot and even when I started with off with Dolph. Then the night I found out Dolph was cheating on me, he helped me in the room and then we had sex again. Come to find out a couple days later I found out he had a wife! He never said that he had a wife when we were fucking, then thanked me I didn't say anything. OH and she wants me to help train her in the ring. Like what the actual fuck. Why was she not mentioned the first time or hell even the second time." I got mad all over again but then calmed myself down.

"Wow." Was all Justin could say.

Wade came back with our room keys and we all went to our rooms and got settled in. We all then made our way to the arena and to our locker room. I made my way to catering with Wade while the rest of the boys sat in the locker room.

"House shows, gotta love them!" Wade said.

"Oh come on. Getting to wrestle six days out of the week for the fans!" I said punching his arm.

We walked into catering and everyone was staring at us. Kelly walked by us but didn't say anything.

"Hey Kel." I said after she walked by.

"Oh hey Sebastian!" she said weirdly.

"Why are you acting weird. Wade's right here." I said looking over at him and he was as confused as I was.

"If its about last night…"

"No Wade last night was…." She smiled and stared off into space. "Amazing" she finally said after a sigh. "But its weird because I thought you two were sleeping together." My jaw dropped and Wade laughed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled and everyone turned towards me.

"You all think we're sleeping together?" I asked pointing at Wade.

The room looked at each other and nodded. There were some superstars, divas and techies. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the closest guy to me, who happened to be Mason Ryan. I gave him a long kiss and walked off back to the locker room. I stormed in.

"Whoa. Whats wrong?"

"Everyone on the roster thinks I'm sleeping with Wade! Can you believe that?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Everyone thought you were sleeping with Justin!" Heath said laughing.

"What? Am I the slut of Nexus or something?" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Whoa you thought we were sleeping together?" Justin said with his back turned to me. I could tell he mouthed something because all the guys laughed.

"I'm still in the room. Jerks." I said before storming out and roaming the halls.

I ended up bumping into Drew and Tiffany. "Just keeps getting better." I said to myself.

"Sebastian! We were just talking about you!" Tiffany said excitedly.

"Oh you too? This day just keeps getting better." I said.

They both looked at me confused. "Never mind. I better get back to my locker room."

"See ya!" they both said before I walked off. Guess Drew convinced her to not have me train her.

"Sebastian!" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up to see Darren.

"Darren!" I jumped to my feet and gave him a hug.

"Hey. I'm still mad at you." He said letting me go.

"You know none of us wanted to do it." I said pouting.

"I know. I can't stay mad at you anyways." He said pulling me in for a hug.

"Can you believe everyone thinks I'm sleeping with Wade."

"Really. We all thought it was Justin." He said and I huffed and puffed.

"Was I the Nexus slut or something? I don't get it."

"You never slept with anyone in Nexus so no. But I'm not in Nexus anymore." He said and I laughed.

"Oh Darren. You never change. Well I better get back to the locker room. Text me?" I said and he gave me another hug before I walked off to the locker room.

"That ass though." He said and I stopped and turned around.

"I heard that." I said and then walked off to the locker room. I walked back in and everyone looked at me. "What?" I snapped.

I sat down in front of my locker and pulled my phone out. Missed call and a text from Dolph. Whoopsies.

_So I heard about your stunt in catering. Cool. _

_I was just trying to prove I'm not sleeping with Wade. Don't be mad babe. _

_Well technically we aren't back together so I'll let it slide. _

I smiled and tossed my phone in my locker. Wade walked back in the locker and we exchanged looks before we headed out for our tag match tonight.

Match: Wade Barrett and Skye (Nexus) vs. John Cena and Kelly Kelly (WWE)

I don't feel like writing this match but we ended up losing and I attacked Kelly after the match and Wade attacked Cena. Wade had Cena up on his shoulders and I had Kelly in position for SkyFall. We smirked at each other and hit our finishers at the same time and held our arms up in victory.


	19. Chapter 19

Monday Night Raw.

We were all in the locker room, tonight was going to be a big night for me. I was going to defend my title against Alicia Fox. The Nexus theme song played and I walked out with the boys all behind me. I flaunted my title high above my head and strutted down to the ring, mocking Alicia. I laughed and walked up the steel steps and got in the ring. The boys all stood around the ring and waited for Alicia to make her way to the ring. She walked out and strutted down to the ring, she got a bit timid when she got close but the boys moved out of the way after I told them to. She got in the ring and we started our match.

I locked up with her and threw her into the turnbuckle. I threw a few elbows and the ref counted to four so I backed off. I went and kicked her in the gut and then Irish whipped her to the opposite turnbuckle. I ran and jumped up on the second rope and got a handful of her hair, I then slammed her face first into the mat and landed wrong on my knee. I got up and limped on my knee.

"Ah shit!" I yelled and Wade looked at me concerned.

Alicia slowly started stirring up and I kicked her in the face and she fell back to the mat. I got on her back and started slamming her face into the mat and the ref told me to get off her. I saw Wade stand up on the opposite side of the ring and David slipped me a pair of brass knuckles. While Wade was distracting the ref and Alicia was standing up, I turned around and knocked her out with a punch, I then took the knucks off and slid them back to David. I picked her up and hit SkyFall on her and got the win. I stood up on one leg and the ref raised my arm in victory. My knee was in so much pain I couldn't deal with it anymore. I raised the belt and Wade immediately ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"My knee. My knee." Was all I could respond with.

He called Justin over and he picked me up with one arm under my legs and the other on my back. We made our way back to the medic area while Wade carried my belt for me. We walked in and Justin sat me down on a chair.

"Alright Sebastian. Whats wrong?" the medic asked.

"When I slammed her face into the mat I landed on my knee wrong."

He examined my knee and ran a few tests. This is going to take a while.

"Why don't you men head back to the hotel, I'll stay with Sebastian." Wade ordered and they all gave me a hug before leaving and heading off to the hotel. As soon as they walked out, Dolph walked in.

"Bass you okay?" he said rushing over to me and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah just my knee hurts." I said smiling at him.

"Well now you have someone to stay with you so I'm gonna head to the hotel. Ring me if you need me!" Wade said before giving me a hug and heading to the hotel.

"How did you know I was hurt?" I asked him.

"Well I watched your match and saw Justin carry you back."

"Oh yeah that did happen. Well thanks for coming here babe." I smiled at him and the doctor came back with some papers.

"Alright Sebastian, you have a dislocated knee and we have to pop your kneecap back in place." I dropped my jaw.

"Oh shit." I said.

"You might want to talk to Vince to see if he wants you to still wrestle. But now we better pop your kneecap back in place."

Dolph held out his hand and I grabbed on. The doctor felt around and finally popped it back in. There was a loud pop and a yelp in pain from me. I let go of Dolph's hand and I saw the doctor taping my knee up. He finished up taping my knee and told me not to do anything to vigorous. I looked at Dolph and started laughing. I got up off the chair and texted Wade about what the doctor said.

"Come to my room?" he asked while holding my hand.

"You heard the doctor." I said winking.

"You just won't do any work." He said and I giggled.

"Fine. Lets go." He smiled and stopped us and gave me a kiss. We grabbed our bags and made our way back to the hotel. I was all over him in the car and in the elevator. Wade texted me concerned but I told him I was at Dolph's and that I'd talk to him later. I turned my phone off and we walked into his hotel room and as soon as the door closed I was all over him.

I kissed him and he grabbed me by the ass and pulled me close to him. We were going at it, until he tried to lift me up. I let out a groan.

"Knee babe." I said in between our kisses.

"Oh shit forgot." He said immediately putting me down.

I kissed him again and I pushed him back on the bed.

"Damn babe. I forgot how you were." I smirked at him and I climbed on top of him only to groan in pain. "Babe calm down." He said and laid me on my back.

He kissed my lips and moved down to my neck. I let out a moan and he grabbed my ass and slapped it hard. I moaned and giggled and he gave me another kiss on the lips. There was a knock on the door and we stopped kissing and both groaned. He got up and answered the door. It was Zack and Eve.

"Hey bro! Are you still coming out tonight?" Zack asked with his arm around Eve.

"Nah, Bass got hurt so I'm taking care of her."

"Oh bro that sucks. Is she okay?"

"Yeah I saw her land bad on her knee, how is she?"

"I'm fine!" I yelled and they both looked down the hall.

"She's in here." Dolph said opening the door wide enough for them to see. They both smiled and waved.

"Alright well double date next time bro!" Zack said and fist bumped Dolph before leaving with Eve. He closed the door and walked back over to me.

"Now where were we?"

"Right about here." I said giving him a kiss and taking off his shirt.

I had my hands on his biceps and he moved down to me neck. I moaned and he took my shirt off. He removed my bra and kissed my nipples. He lifted me up by my back and sat me in his lap. I wrapped my leg around his and left the other one straight. I started messing with his zipper and pulled his pants off with his boxers. His cock stood up straight and I started stroking it. I laid him back and moved down to his cock. I stroked it and licked the head. I swirled my tongue around it a couple times and I could tell he was getting turned on. I took him in my mouth and began twisting my hand while I was sucking. I flipped my hair to the side and looked up at him. His head was titled back in pleasure and a smile on his lips. I giggled and licked his shaft and he shivered in pleasure.

"Shit Bass." I grinned at him saying that. I always got to him.

I started dirty talking to him and he was getting really turned on. I began sucking faster and stroking faster and he grabbed my head and held it down as he shot his load in my mouth.

"I love it when you come in my mouth." I said then bursted out laughing. He chuckled himself and pulled me up on my back. He spread my legs and slipped two fingers in. I let out a moan and he began massaging my clit. He pulled his fingers out and entered me. I let out a moan and arched my back. He pumped in and out faster and held my hips in place.

"Shit Dolph. You're so good." I said biting my lip and looking up at him. He smirked down at me and pumped faster.

"Shit Dolph I-I love you!" I felt myself tighten around him and I came on him. He hadn't come yet so he kept pumping faster in and out of me. He let out a groan and shot his load into me. He collapsed on my chest and I ran my fingers up and down his back.

"I'm glad you're mine again babe." He said between breaths.

"Me too." I smiled at him and gave him another kiss. "But I better get back to my hotel room before Wade throws a fit." I said as he rolled off me and slapped my ass as I stood up.

"Did you mean it?" he asked as I put my clothes on, I smiled at him.

"Y-yeah.." I said a little unsure of how he'd react. He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

"I love you too Sebastian." He said giving me another passionate yet lustful kiss. I smiled at him and walked out his room and went to mine. I had a huge smile plastered on my face. _Did that really just happen? _I thought to myself and slid my key card into the key slot for my door. I opened the door and Wade was on his bed. He noticed the smile on my face and muttered something.

"You can't rain on my parade!" I said limping past him.

"You got laid. Congrats." He said sarcastically with a smirk, I responded by flipping him off. "What are you so happy about anyways?"

"I uh…" I thought about telling him. "I don't want to bore you with my girl talk." I said and walked into my separate room. I flopped back on my bed and smiled at the ceiling. I heard a knock at the door and Wade went to open the door. It was all of Nexus rushing in.

"The bloody hell is wrong with you lot?" he asked as they all piled in, out of breath. I opened my door and noticed them all so I joined them. None of them realized I was standing there until Wade looked over at me. They all ran and hugged me.

"Guys knee!" I said and they put me down apologizing.

"Now why are you all in here?" Wade asked again.

"Randy and John tried to jump us!" David said out of breath.

"What do you mean tried to jump you?" Wade asked knowing he would overreact at times.

"We were downstairs about to go out and John and Randy came from out of nowhere and attacked us!" he replied.

"Alright, everyone follow me." He ordered.

"Wade. Let me take care of it." I said and everyone stopped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you out your bloody mind? You have a bum knee!" he said to me.

"But what's better all of you getting into a brawl and getting suspended or getting this shit sorted out?" I asked and they all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Now in case they want to fuck around, Justin and Heath. You're coming with me."

"Why them?" David asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I don't like you." I said and the three of us walked out the room. We walked down the hall and went to both of their rooms. Lucky for us they were across from each other. I knocked on both of them and they both came out ready to fight.

"Whoa whoa whoa. No fighting." I ordered and they dropped their fists, but not their faces. "So what's this I hear about you two jumping my boys. Now I know we've done some things that aren't acceptable but out of the ring jumping? Come on?"

"Oh Sebastian, stop trying to make yourselves look all good when you know you pulled the same shit." John said leaning against his doorframe.

"Like I said, only in the ring. I'm the first to admit something. But jumping them outside of the ring? Really? All I have to say is you two better watch your backs. Wouldn't want someone or something to get in the way of your WWE Title now would we?" I said crossing my arms and smirking.

"Watch your mouth you little-" Randy started but was cut off by Justin and Heath both getting in his face.

"Hey. Back off." I ordered them but they stood their ground. "Now." I ordered again and they finally backed off.

"Orton, I'd watch YOUR mouth. I have more resources than you and I know more things than you do. Wait until Wade cashes in his title match." I smirked and the three of us walked off leaving them speechless.


	20. Chapter 20

It was Monday Night Raw again. Randy and John hadn't attacked them again but we had something planned for them tonight. I was walking to the locker room with Wade discussing our plan.

"Do you think it's going to work?" I asked him.

"Of course it will. So did you talk to Vince yet?" He asked and I shook my head no. "Sebastian."

We ended up bumping into Mr. McMahon on the way to the locker room. He called my name and called me over. I left Wade and walked over to him.

"Hey Mr. McMahon!" I said peppy.

"I need to speak with you." He said sternly. "I heard about your knee. I talked to the medics and they said you might need surgery."

"Surgery. I thought I just dislocated."

"It was but you also have a slight torn muscle. I can't have one of my top divas injured and champion. I'm thinking of leaving you with the championship since you're a part of Nexus and letting you drop it when you feel." I looked at him in disbelief.

"With all due respect sir, but I busted my ass to win that title. It wasn't given to me. I'm undefeated! The only female to be undefeated in this era! I would much rather lose the title in a match then just drop it."

"Fine. Hell in a Cell, you will defend your title against someone. But you need surgery ASAP. No but's about it." He said before walking off.

I groaned and walked off bumping into Tiffany.

"Oh shit Tiffany, I'm sorry." I said putting myself together.

"Oh no its fine! So you have to have surgery? That sucks!"

"Tell me about it. I'm pissed I don't want to have surgery." I groaned again and Drew walked up to us with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Sebastian might have surgery!" Tiffany said a bit upset, confusing me.

"Well what'd you do?" he asked and I explained about why I'm getting surgery.

"Well I better get off to the locker room. Big night!" I said and walked off to the locker room. I walked in and everyone was discussing something but stopped as soon as I walked in.

"Guess who might have surgery on their knee!" I said before throwing my bag on the floor.

"Surgery? For what?" Wade asked.

"I have a slight torn muscle." I groaned. "But back to the plan. Have you told them?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you." He smiled devilishly and I returned it and we told them about our plan. We waited to put it in action.

The night went on and so did the matches. It came close to the end, around 10:30 and we decided to put our plan into action. John Cena and Randy Orton had a tag team match against Alberto Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler. It was the main event. The boys suited up in their gear and Nexus shirts. while I changed into my Nexus cut off shirt, skinny white jeans and a pair of converse. I nodded at the boys and walked off to Gorilla. Dolph was just about to go out.

"Dolph! Wait up!" I yelled running towards him.

"Bass?" he turned around and smiled when he saw me. I jumped on him and gave him a good luck kiss before he went out for his match.

"Good luck baby!" I said as he smiled at me. His music hit and he gave me another kiss before walking out for his match. I watched him do his entrance and a huge smile plastered on my face. I waited for the right moment to walk out and Nexus's music hit. All the men in the ring stopped what they were doing and stared at the stage then around them. They all stood in a circle with their fists up. I walked out on the stage and stood at the top with a microphone in my hand and a smirk on my face.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked and giggled. I slowly walked down to the ring. "Oh don't mind me I just wanted to see the match up close." I said and the ref ordered them to fight again. I walked over to the apron and leaned up against it. None of the men took their eyes off me, I smirked at this. The match went on and Dolph ended up hitting Zig Zag on John for the win. I celebrated inside but kept a smirk on my face then whole time. I slid into the ring and both Dolph and Alberto just stared at me then got out the ring. I watched the two men and circled around them. I brought the microphone to my lips.

"Aw boohoo you lost." I did a pouty face then started laughing.

The two men brought themselves to their feet and stared me down.

"What are you waiting for? Hit me?" I said leaning up against the ropes, they stood there and stared at me. The lights went off and there were a few noises heard. The lights turned back on and both men were laid out on backs. Nexus surrounded the ring and I held a steel chair above my head with my belt around my waist. I had a huge smirk plastered on my face and I dropped the chair on the men piled on top of each other as Wade rolled into the ring. He walked over to me and snaked his arm around my waist and I pulled his face down for a kiss. We were officially Raw's most dominant couple. We both had a smirk on our faces as I raised his arm in victory and the boys all rolled in the ring to lift him up on their shoulders. Perfect, our plan played through perfectly. Raw closed out with the Nexus theme and us in the ring standing over Cena and Orton. We finished up our celebration and walked backstage. We made our way to the locker room, both Wade and I held our heads up high proud of our plan. We walked in and got all our bags so we could head back to the hotel. I grabbed my duffle and walked out after saying bye to the boys. I met up with Dolph in the parking lot.

"Nice job on your match babe!" I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks, but that kiss?" he said and I dropped my smile.

"Its all storyline babe! Vince wants us to be the dominant couple and be leaders of Nexus so he thought it'd be better if we were together." I said and he looked up at me.

"I meant ours but that works too."

I laughed and my stupidity. "You mean like this one?" I said grabbing his face and pulled him to me by his hair and gave him a long kiss. I pulled away and bit my lip.

"Alright Bass. I can never get tired of that." He said as he put our bags in the car and we got in the car to drive off to the hotel. We decided to go out with the rest of the roster. I gave Dolph a kiss before heading off to my hotel room.

"Babe you should just stay with me tonight." He said winking at me.

"I'll have to check with my boss. I'll meet you here in thirty!" I said giving him a kiss and rushing to my hotel room. I took a quick shower and left my hair curly. I changed into a red long sleeve, open back, and form fitting dress. The dress cut off an inch under my ass. I paired it with a pair of Cheetah Daffodile Louboutins. I applied my make up, did a Smokey eye, put on my fake eyelashes, and applied some hooker red lipstick on. I fixed my hair and sprayed Victoria Secret Pink spray. I took a few selfies and made my way to Dolph's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it. His jaw almost dropped when he saw me but he caught himself. He spun me around and liked what he saw. We made our way downstairs to the car and were off to the club. We skipped the line and went straight to the VIP area, we joined everyone who were just getting there also. We all ordered our drinks and I noticed a familiar red head talking to Wade, Drew and Tiffany. I wanted to say something but I was in conversation with Mike, Dolph and Maryse.

"Bass. Are you okay?" Dolph asked noticing I was looking in direction of Wade.

"Yeah I'm fine! So Maryse love the dress!" I said and Maryse thanked me. She was wearing a leather strapless formfitting dress with black spiked Louboutins.

"Thank you! We need to go shopping, I'm serious" she said and I nodded in agreement.

"I know I know! We can go Monday before the show!" I said and she got happy.

"Okay sounds good!" Ride It by Jay Sean came on and I dragged Dolph to the dance floor.

"Damn Bass, is this your favorite song or something?" he said and I nodded.

_(Let me feel you)_

_It's been about a month and twenty days..._

_And we're going round and round jus playing silly games..._

_Now you're saying, slow it down, not right now..._

_Then ya wink at me and walk away.._

_let it be, let it be, let it be known..._

_hold on, don't go..._

_Touching and teasing me, telling me no..._

_But this time I need to feel you..._

I was bent over grinding my ass into Dolph's crotch

_(Ride it) we're all alone..._

_(Ride it) just lose control..._

_(Ride it, ride it) come touch my soul..._

_(Ride it, ride) let me feel you..._

_(Ride it) turn the lights down low..._

_(Ride it) from head to toe..._

_(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul..._

_(Ride it, ride) let me feel you..._

I moved his hands onto my waist and was really getting into it

_Movida was the club on the Saturday..._

_ya actin like a diva sayin you don't wanna pay..._

_it's gotta be ya feisty style ..._

_raised eyebrow..._

_I love it when you look at me that way..._

_now we're in-you order a Mojito at the bar..._

_ya re-apply lippy cos it came off on the glass..._

_the DJ plays ya favorite song..._

_Kanye's on..._

_now ya beckoning for me to dance..._

_mmmm... pullin me, pullin me, pullin me close..._

_just close your eyes girl..._

_whispering, tellin me we gotta go..._

_won't you take me home I want to ride it_

I whipped my hair back and really started grinding into his crotch

_(Ride it) we're all alone..._

_(Ride it) just lose control..._

_(Ride it, ride it) come touch my soul..._

_(Ride it, ride) let me feel you..._

_(Ride it) turn the lights down low..._

_(Ride it) from head to toe..._

_(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul..._

_(Ride it, ride) let me feel you..._

_Everything was right until her phone began to ring_

_She takes it to the corner that's when I start wondering_

_I can hear her shouting, banging fists against the door_

_Yelling yo it's over I can't take it any more_

_Then I walk away and act all nonchalant and cool_

_I ain't tryna get all caught up in her mess for real_

_But she came on out and backed me up against the wall_

_She said I know you heard but I'll make you forget it all._

_(music)_

I looked up and noticed Drew was staring at me so I bit my lip and grinded harder

_(Ride it) we're all alone..._

_(Ride it) just lose control..._

_(Ride it, ride it) come touch my soul..._

_(Ride it, ride) let me feel you..._

_(Ride it) turn the lights down low..._

_(Ride it) from head to toe..._

_(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul..._

_(Ride it, ride) let me feel you._

The song ended and Dolph pulled me up to him and kissed him, he grabbed my hand and we moved to a private area of the club. He stopped and pulled me close to him using my ass. He shoved his tongue down my throat and he tasted like Jack Daniels. We started making out intensely and he moved down to my neck. I let out a moan and he moved back up to my lips.

"Babe, we could get caught." I said in between kisses. He stopped kissing me and smiled at me.

"I kinda wouldn't mind getting caught." He said and I slapped him in the arm.

We walked out to the club and went back to the bar to get hammered. We starting taking shots and all of a sudden a fight broke out between Mike and John Morrison. They were so drunk they didn't even recognize each other. They were screaming at each other and Melina and Maryse had to separate them. I started giggling and moved closer to Dolph.

"I have a secret." I drunkly said to him.

"Whats that?" he asked a bit confused.

I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any panties." I said and giggled.

"We're leaving now!" he said grabbing my arm and we pushed through the crowd to the exit. We brushed past Nexus and they stopped us.

"Seabass! Where have you been?" Justin asked and noticed Dolph.

"Weeeeeell I've been getting drunk my favorite. Shhhh don't tell anyone I said that." I said and giggled and the guys laughed at my drunkenness.

"Favorite huh. Hear that. I'm her favorite." He boasted to the rest of the guys.

"You two don't have too much fun now!" Heath said as Dolph and I left to go back to the hotel.

We flagged down a cab and one finally pulled over. We jumped in and were all over each other. We heard the cab driver coughing to let us know we were at our hotel. I giggled and Dolph threw some money at the man and we got out the car. We rushed upstairs to his hotel room and I started tugging at his shirt to get it off as soon as we got in the room. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He fell back on the bed and we laughed. I pulled him in for another kiss. There was a knock on the door and we stopped kissing and both groaned. I got off of him and sat on the bed while he got up and answered the door. It was Zack and he was upset about something.

"Bro! Eve is such a hoeski. She was totally making out with Cena at the club!" he said as he barged in. "Oh shit, am I interrupting?"

"Kinda!" he said and I shook my head and mouthed now to Zack. He chuckled.

"Well what happened?" I said and he sat down on the bed.

"She was drunk, and he was drunk. I went to the bar to get her another drink and I come back and they were totally making out. Like are you serious bro?"

"Want me to beat her ass?" I asked and he chuckled.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just super pissed." He said and put his hands over his face.

"Come on, I'll take you for a beer." Dolph said patting him on the back.

"Bud Light Lime?"

"Bud Light Lime." He said and smiled.

We both got up off the bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs bro." he said before walking out.

Dolph grabbed me and pulled me on him. We started kissing again and he grabbed my ass making me moan.

"Mmm babe. You have plans with Zack." I said in between our kisses.

He sighed and pulled away, but kissed me again before we headed out the room. I gave him one last kiss before I walked off to mine and Wade's room. I noticed there was a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. I put my ear to the door and heard nothing. I slipped my card in the key slot and walked in. I didn't see or hear anything. I turned on a light and saw there was no one in the room.

"Hm. This is weird." I said and walked to my side of the room. I walked in and noticed Wade was in my room with Sheamus and Drew.

"Uh?" I asked and they all turned around hiding something behind their backs.

"Oh Sebastian. What are you doing here?" Wade asked.

"Going to sleep?" I replied throwing my bag on the bed and taking my shoes off.

They all looked at each other and looked really suspicious.

"What's behind your back?" I asked and they all shook their heads. "Come on." I said and they shook their heads again.

"Well I better go!" Drew said and rushed out the room. This left Sheamus and Wade.

Sheamus smirked at me and I looked confused.

"One down, two to go." I thought to myself.

"Oh my God just tell me what you have there." I said and they both laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Can you unbutton me?" I said walking over to them. I stood in front of them. I felt a pair of hands go up and unbutton my dress. I smirked and dropped my phone on purpose.

"Oops." I said and bent over putting my ass in one of their crotches. I heard someone grunt and then I felt someone slap my ass so hard that I almost fell over.

"Nice ass lass." I heard Sheamus say as I rolled my eyes. I lifted up and turned around to face him. I looked at him and he just smirked at me. I grabbed Wade's face and planted a huge kiss on him. This was the easiest way for me to reach behind him and grab what he was holding. I yanked it out of his hands and broke the kiss. I pulled back and looked at what I was holding,

"Bloody hell. How in the hell did that happen?" he said.

"Well first her ass was in your crotch and then she kissed you." Sheamus said and laughed.

I looked at what I was holding, it was a Playboy. I looked at it confused then it hit me.

"Holy shit. This is my issue!" I yelled. They both just smirked at me.

"Turn to page 56." Wade said with a smirk. I turned to the page and sure enough, there was my centerfold. My jaw dropped. How the hell did they get this, and how did they know I was in it.


	21. Chapter 21

Flashback to 18 years old.

I pulled up to the huge mansion and just stared in awe. I was so star struck, one of the most famous mansions and I was there. I walked up to the door and knocked, a blonde with huge fake boobs answered the door.

"You must be Sebastian!" she said and literally pulled me in the door. She walked me to the back, blabbering on about how the weather and shit was. We walked outside and the pool was huge, there were so many people standing around too. There were light people, photographer people, more blondes and a costume guy.

"This is Sebastian!" the blonde yelled and everyone looked over to me and smiled. I politely smiled back and nodded at them.

"Oh you don't have your hair or makeup done… Madison!" the blonde yelled and a petit brunette ran towards us. "Fix her." She shoved me into the brunette and we made our way inside so she could do my hair and makeup.

"Are you nervous?" she asked me as she was finishing up on my hair and starting on my makeup.

"Kinda! But I feel the jitters will just go away you know." I said and she nodded and smiled.

"Do you want a sultry or natural look?" she asked looking at her palette and putting the makeup sponge down.

"Sultry I guess." I replied and she started applying black eye shadow with glitter over the top. She moved on to my blush, then to a red-hot lipstick. She applied the fake eyelashes and we were done.

"Perfect." She said to herself and then lifted a mirror for me to see. I looked back and didn't recognize myself. Who would have thought I'd be here today, from New York to LA. I smiled back at myself and we were off to the back. We walked outside and went up to the photographer.

"Alright, so where do you want to shoot first?" I asked.

"Well we have you doing a shower shoot, if that's alright with you?" he asked and I nodded and smiled back. I didn't really have a choice. "For the cover we want you in a garter and a bra on the bed with a sultry look or smile, we'll see how they turn out first. But go to Janis and she'll get your costume together." I nodded and walked to Janis. She sorted through her box and pulled out two bikinis. One was black leather bikini with gold string and another bright purple. She tossed me the black leather one and I went to change. I came back out and she nodded at me.

"Perfect!" she said and walked me over to the shower outside.

"Alright, just have fun with it, pretend we aren't here!" he yelled and I turned the shower on getting my body wet.

I had my hands in my hair and looking over my shoulder while the shower ran over me, and the photographer went nuts and started snapping pictures.

"Perfect baby, perfect!" he yelled and I switched up my position. I let the water run over my hair and I flipped it back and he went nuts again. He made me do it a couple more times and he snapped more pictures.

"You're a pro baby! Alright now drop the bikini." He said and I hesitated a little, but pulled myself together. I pulled the bikini top off and held it out to the side before dropping it so the photographer could take some pictures. I then pulled the bottom off and held my hands against the wall and let the water run over my body, I gave the camera a sultry look and he snapped more pictures. We did tons of different poses and it got time for the cover. We wanted everything done in one day so it'd get done faster. I got my hair and makeup redone and we went upstairs to the bedroom.

We walked in and I was handed a black thong with matching lace garter belt and black tights, and a black corset top, which my boobs spilt out of. I got changed and laid on the bed. I was on my back and the photographer was standing over me, I did a few sexy poses and sultry stared into the camera. After that we brought a chair into the room and I had on leg propped up on the chair while I was looking at the camera. We did a few more poses, like some against the wall, more on the bed and against the bed. The last one we did I was staring into the mirror and applying my lipstick. We finished up our shoot finally and looked through all the pictures. For the cover we chose a picture where I was laid on the bed, on my side and looking up at the camera. It showed all my curves and especially my ass. For the inside we chose a picture of me holding my top to the side, me looking back at the camera over my shoulder and also hair flipping. For the centerfold we chose a picture where I was laying on the ground and my back was arched, and the shower was running over my body as I looked at the camera.

"And that's a wrap!" the photographer said and we all cheered. "I want to give a special thank you to Sebastian and congrats on your first Playboy cover, centerfold and more pictures inside. It should be done in a couple months. But also thank you to everyone else!"

End flashback.

"How did you find this?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"I was going through my old porn mags." Sheamus said and winked at me. "You know you make me want to take a shower, care to join me?" he smirked at me and I wacked him in the head.

"No you moron! Oh my God this is so embarrassing, I never thought this would come back up." I said to myself, which they over heard.

"Don't know why you're upset lass, you've got a fine body and a nice ass from what I've felt." He chuckled and so did Wade.

"So when were you gonna tell us you were in Playboy?" Wade asked me.

"Look I needed to make a few bucks, don't judge me."

"I give it a ten outta ten." He said and chuckled.

"Oh God, I was only 18 here." I said flipping through the pages, proud of my body back then." I flipped to my centerfold and folded it out. "Hm, not bad." I said.

"Wait you were the centerfold too?" they both asked and I nodded and flipped the magazine around. They both tilted their heads and smirked.

"Well I'm off to show my eighteen-year-old-nude-self." I said folding the magazine back and walking out the door. "Oh and thanks!" I said before walking out. I bumped into Maryse on the way.

"Ryse!" I said and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in ages!" I said.

"I know, you're always busy with Dolph." She pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry baby! But look!" I said showing her the cover of the magazine.

"Playboy? You were in playboy?" she asked and I nodded. She flipped through the magazine and was impressed.

"Baby you look great in this!" she said and we gossiped for a little bit and then Kelly walked by.

"Hey girls!" she said, still a bit awkward.

"Well I have somewhere to be!" Maryse said as she walked off.

"Kel, we need to talk." I said and she nodded as we headed off down the hall.

"Whats in your hand?" she asked and I handed her my Playboy.

"Is that you?" she asked pointing to the cover and I nodded with a smile. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks, but why are you still acting awkward and why did you think I was sleeping with Wade when you knew I was with Dolph."

She sighed and flipped through the pages. "Well I thought that night when the whole Dolph and Nikki thing happened that you needed some revenge and everyone put two and two together and that's just what we got. But I now know that you aren't sleeping together and that it was really Drew."

"Yeah, and I just found out that he's married!" I said and she turned to me shocked.

"Like when?"

"A week ago or something. I can't remember I was so shocked, he didn't say anything about a wife when we were fucking I know that much!" I said and she laughed.

"Well I'm just glad it wasn't Wade, I kinda have a crush on him." She said and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Before or after you guys had sex?"

"Both?" she said confused and we just laughed.

"Well I better get back to my room, I'll see you Monday love!" I said and walked into my room. Sheamus and Wade were still there.

"Bout time lass. Now give me magazine back." Sheamus said.

"No way! This is a piece of history!" I said waving it in front of his face. "Well I'm going to bed!" I said and walked into my room and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Monday Night Raw.

The Anonymous General Manager had set up every member of Nexus would have a match against a superstar or diva. We were all in the locker room waiting on our match. I was up first; I had on my Nexus cut off shirt with black spandex shorts and my black and white vans. I left my hair straight and applied my makeup, and made my way to the ring with the boys following behind me. Our music hit and we made our way to the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from New York City, New York… Skye!"

I made my way down to the ring and slid in, the boys surrounded the ring while I waited for my opponent. I stood waiting for a few minutes before the music of the WWE Champion Randy Orton hit. My jaw dropped and I turned to look at Wade who was furious. Randy had the same smirk on his face as always, with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase following behind him. I slid out the ring as he got in. He posed for a little and his boys got out the ring. I rolled back into the ring and the bell rung. I looked back at the boys and swallowed hard. I turned around and was hit with a RKO. I was laid out on the mat and he got the cover staring Wade in the eyes. He got the three count and the three left the ring area and the boys immediately came in and helped me to my feet. Wade was furious and was yelling but I was too out of it. We got to the back and we walked back to the locker room. The boys sat me down on the bench and I held my head.

"Holy Fuck!" I said clutching my head.

"What that fuck was that?" Wade was pacing and yelling. "I'm going to talk to this anonymous general manager and getting this fixed."

"Wade wait. You have a title match remember?" I said and the boys all nodded. "Take it out then, but for now I'm going to the medic." I got up and walked out the room. I walked off to the medics and ended up bumping into Randy. He smirked at me and I backed away and ended up bumping into Ted and Cody.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Nexus bitch Sebastian." He said cockily.

"What do you want?" I asked looking back and forth at the three of them.

"Tell Wade that he'll never have a title shot. Not as long as I'm champion and I don't care who or what he does. He will NEVER be champion." He was holding his title in front of my face.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" I said and he just smirked at me.

Next thing I know Ted and Cody both grabbed me and pulled me down the hall. I was kicking and trying to scream but they had a hand over my mouth. I was pulled into their locker room. They sat me down on a chair and tied me to it.

"Now we don't want to do this, but this is the easiest way to do this." Randy said as he paced the room. "Now when your little Wade goes out for his match, so will you. You're going to distract your team and then they'll chase after us leaving Wade all alone, which will then let me attack Wade." He grinned evilly.

(Later on that night)

Wade had a match against John Cena and the boys had been looking for me all night. Since I never showed up at the medic and never went back to the locker room. They all made their way to the ring and they were scouting all over the place. They waited in the ring for Cena to come to the ring and they started their match. The match went on and Randy's music hit and they stopped fighting. Wade threw John out of the ring. Ted and Cody pulled me out by my arms. We stood at the top of the stage and watched as the boys got pissed off and began charging towards us. Everyone but Wade and Cena were left, when they boys got close enough I was brought backstage and the boys followed. John and Wade faced each other as Randy slipped through the crowd. Neither men noticed him, but he soon slid in the ring and RKO'd Wade. The crowd went nuts and John stared Randy down before getting out the ring. The camera went backstage where Ted and Cody were dragging me through the halls and out to the parking lot. A black car pulled up and they threw me in the back and both got in with me and the car drove off with the boys standing in the frame.

End Raw.

The car stopped and pulled back into the parking lot. We all got out the car and I walked back to the locker room with the boys to grab my things. Wade was getting back to the locker room.

"You alright?" he asked me and I nodded a yes.

"Are you?" I asked and he nodded. "Well I'm leaving, I'll see you all at the hotel!" I said grabbing my duffle and walking out the door.

I saw Dolph immediately and a huge smile grew on my face, until I saw him talking to Drew and Tiffany. I walked over.

"Hey babe" I said giving him and kiss.

"Hey, I was just talking to Drew and Tiffany about you." He replied with a smile.

"Oh really. What about?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"A double date!" Tiffany said all excited as I choked on my water.

"Double date?" I asked Dolph, trying to sound happy and he smiled back at me. "How fun!" I said and Drew laughed. Tiffany shot him a look and he stopped.

"Well we'll call you with details!" Tiffany said and pulled Drew off with her, down the hall. I let out a sigh and we walked off to our car in the parking lot.

"Your match was awesome tonight babe. No one sells like you!" I said giggling.

"You know I'm kinda sore, I might need a massage." He said reaching his arm around my waist and pulling my close to him. We got to the car and he put our bags in the trunk and opened my door for me. He got in the drivers seat and we pulled off down the road.

"So this whole double date thing huh?" I asked.

"Yeah I think it'd be nice, we'd get to go out with another couple." He replied and turned to smile at me.

"But if we double date." I leaned over to him and started kissing his neck. "Then how can do this?" I whispered in his ear while grabbing his cock tightly and rubbing it. He let out a groan and I bit my lip. "Come on babe." He was quiet for a minute.

"One date babe." He said and I groaned. "Then we can do on all the dates you want." I giggled and we finally pulled up to the hotel.

We went straight to his room and we dropped our bags and were all over each other. I jumped on him and he wrapped my legs around his waist. He had his hands on my ass, he slapped my ass hard and I moaned his name. He started kissing my neck and sat down on the bed. I pushed him back and took off his shirt and started kissing down to his pants. I unbuttoned them and pulled them off with his underwear.

"Babe, I've been wanting head from you all week, especially since I didn't get any last week." I giggled and slowly stroked his cock.

"I've wanted your cock in my mouth since last week." I replied by shoving his cock down my throat and he let out a moan.

I started stroking and sucking at the same time. I pulled him out and started stroking him again.

"Did you like that baby?" I asked him while licking his shaft up and down.

"Mmhmm." He replied and ran his hands through my hair and shoved my head down on his dick and began face fucking me.

I moaned and felt him cum in my mouth. He lifted me up and laid me back on the bed. He stripped me of my clothes and rammed his cock into me. He began fucking me and I started moaning his name. He rammed into me harder and harder. He picked me up and leaned me against the wall and started fucking me against the wall while kissing me. I kept moaning and he kept his hands on my ass, he gripped tightly on my ass.

"Ah shit babe, I'm close." I said as he rammed into me faster and I felt myself tighten around his cock and I moaned his name as I came. "God I fucking love you." I said I finished.

He kept ramming into me and he soon came. "I fucking love you too babe." He said and let me down after giving me another kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Monday Night Raw.

We were all in the locker room, plotting something for tonight, Wade hadn't arrived so I was in charge of everything. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. We all looked at each other and I answered it. C.M. Punk was on the other side with a signature smirk on his face.

"Hello Sebastian. Mind if I come in?" he said and pushed by me.

"Sure. Why not?" I said and closed the door. As soon as they boys say Punk they all stood up and were ready to fight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I come in peace gentlemen." He said holding his hands up.

"It's okay." I said and they dropped their fists but were still uneven. "So why are you here?" I asked and put my hands on my hips.

"Well I came to offer you something. I came to offer all of you something. Now I know that sometime Nexus isn't everything and Wade or Sebastian probably don't treat you right."

"Whats your point?" I asked folding my arms and so did the boys.

"Well I can offer you a better run and a more dominant one. I am a top competitor and I know my way around the WWE unlike some rookie. I can offer you guys a better run and you all will be champions."

"I think we all agree on this by saying that we kindly decline." I smiled and opened the door for him to leave. As I opened the door Wade walked in.

"Punk. What are you doing here?" he asked and looked at all of us.

"He was just leaving." I said still holding the door open and Punk slowly strolled out and stopped to face me.

"Think about it." He said and walked out the room.

"Well what the hell was that about?" Wade asked annoyed.

"Nothing, he was just being an ass." I said closing the door and walking back to the boys.

Wade looked at us all weirdly, "Well the plan all set tonight then?" he asked and we all nodded. "Good." He said.

-Later that night-

I just finished my match against Kelly Kelly, and I was on my way back to the locker room, I ended up bumping into John Cena.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the golden boy John Cena." I said and he turned to face me.

"And if it isn't the lovely lady of Nexus." He replied sarcastically.

"Harsh words there John, I didn't come to be rude. But I did come for something."

"Oh really, what's that?" He crossed his arms.

"I came to offer you a spot in Nexus." I said and he laughed it off.

"You think I want to be apart of Nexus? Why would I want to do that?"

"Well let's see, before I was in Nexus I was nothing, then I joined and I became a champion." I said tapping my belt. "Now I know you've been a champion many times before but with Orton being champion, who knows when you'll get your shot. If you join Nexus you can get anything you've ever dreamed of. You want it, we'll get it for you."

"Now why would I want to do that? Why should I join you when I can get everything I want by myself? You guys just jump people and attempt to run this company when you're rookies. How about you win a match, a title defense all by yourself. No Nexus at ringside, no cheating, just a plain good title defense." I scoffed.

"What do I get out of that?"

"I'll think about joining Nexus." I stood there for a second, and thought about it.

"Fine. Hell In A Cell, I'll defend my title against someone and you'll have a match against Wade."

"Skye you do realize that Night of Champions is right around the corner and Wade has his guaranteed title match in a six pack match right?"

"Yes Cena, I know that. He's my leader and I pay attention on the show." I scoffed back at him.

"You've got your match with Barrett. But do me a favor and tell him I'm going to destroy him." He smiled before walking off.

"Oh John, be careful what you wish for." I said and turned on my heel making my way back to the locker room.

"Well?" Wade asked when I walked in the door.

"You have a match against Cena at Hell in a Cell." I said with a smile.

"And?" he asked me.

"And if he loses he's in Nexus." He grinned at me.

"Sebastian you've done it." He said and pulled me in for a hug.

"But I have to defend my title too." I said and he got a bit angry.

"You let him talk you into it?"

"Wade, I can't have a title and not defend it!" I said and he nodded.

"Alright fine. Now tonight we're going to go out during Cena's match." He ordered.

"Good plan. Oh by the way Beer Pong tonight!" I shouted and the boys all cheered while Wade looked on weirdly.

"The bloody hell is beer pong?" he asked and our jaws all dropped.

"Only the greatest sport invented!" Heath said and we all nodded in agreement.

"You'll learn tonight." Justin said as we made our way to Gorilla.

Cena and Jericho were in the middle of their match as we all stood at the top on the ramp watching. I was right next to Wade in the center with my arm wrapped around his. The other men had their arms crossed and were staring straight ahead. Cena and Jericho were watching us and fighting at the same time. Cena was getting the upper hand and set Jericho up for an AA. He turned to face us as he nailed him and got the pin. We all stood and applauded him as the show ended and we turned to walk back to the locker room. We all grabbed our duffels and headed to the parking lot. I ditched the boys and met with Dolph.

"Hey baby." I said greeting him with a kiss.

"Hey, somebody is really happy." He said kissing me back.

"Hell yeah. Its pong night!" I said slapping him on the ass.

"Oh yeah, damn it feels like college again." He said as we walked to our car and put our bags in. We drove off to the hotel and went to his room.

We walked in and I started kissing him immediately.

"Did I ever tell you watching you kick ass turns me on?" I whispered in his ear.

"You did now." He said and pulled me in for another kiss.

"We better save this for tonight hmm." I said and pulled away.

"Damn you're a tease, but I love it!" he said giving me one more kiss before I walked out the door.

I walked down the hall to my room and walked in. Wade was on his bed looking through some papers.

"What are you looking at?" I asked dropping my duffel bag on my bed.

"Oh just uh… just some bank statements." He said and I yawned.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for pong." I said and he nodded. I walked into the bathroom and started me shower. I got in and started washing my hair when I heard the door open to our hotel room; I heard the boys all walk in and start talking. I was finished my shower and pulled the shower curtain back, I let out a scream when I noticed Justin was standing in the bathroom washing his hands.

"Justin! What the hell?" I yelled covering my body up.

"I needed to wash my hands and Wade's was taken." He said turning his head in the opposite direction of me.

"Well fuck, now you've seen me naked." I said as the bathroom door opened and all the boys stood staring wondering why I screamed, they soon put two and two together.

"Justin, get out her bathroom." Wade ordered and pulled Justin out and closed the bathroom door.

I let out a sigh and grabbed my towel. I put on my black lace bra and matching underwear and changed into white tank top, it had all what would be written on a bottle of Jack Daniels in black letters, a pair of leggings, black LA Kings snapback with white lettering and white and black vans. I put some mousse in my hair and let it air dry. I put on my studded silver bracelet and silver studs. (Side Note: Sebastian's hair is now black on top and platinum blonde on the bottom) I applied my makeup and some hooker bright red lipstick and walked out the bathroom.

"Enjoy your peepshow Gabriel?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Actually I did. I give you a perfect 10." He said and the boys all laughed.

I rolled my eyes and we all made our way to the bar. Everyone had already arrived so I ditched the boys for Dolph, who was talking to Jack Swagger, Zack Ryder and Justin Roberts.

"Ah here she is." Dolph said giving me a kiss and wrapping his arm around me.

"You ready for some Pong?" I asked and they all said hell yeah. We all made our way to where they were playing.

"Well boys, get ready to lose!" I said as Dolph and I stood on one side of the table setting our table up. We lined our cups in the triangle shape, and Zack stood at the other end with Jack as his partner.

We started the game and I made our first shot, but Dolph missed. I knew I would have to distract the boys so I bent over the table letting them see a full view of my cleavage, did I mention my shirt was loose so they could see my bra? They both made their balls down my shirt and I just giggled.

"Glad I have you as a partner but then again I would like to stare at those." Dolph said to me as I giggled.

I ended up making all my shots and Dolph would drink. Both of our teams were down to one cup. I was going to make the final shot and so was Zack. Zack was shooting first and I had to distract him so he would lose, I grabbed a lollipop and started sucking on it seductively. Zack got so distracted he dropped his ball; I figured this would be the best time to shoot so I did and I made it. We had won. I gave Dolph a hug and a kiss, and we gave Jack and Zack an L.

"Dammit Sebass, you're the best distraction." Jack said with his lisp.

I giggled and noticed Wade playing horribly against Justin.

"Babe I'm gonna help them out, wanna come?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Go teach them how its done babe." He said giving me a kiss.

I smiled and walked over to them. "Alright new game. Wade I'm with you and Heath you're with Justin." I said and we started setting our cups up.

"I hope you're better than me." Wade said and I just giggled.

"Oh you'll see." I said. "Alright, normal pyramid right?" I asked and Justin nodded.

"Ladies first." Heath said throwing his ball at me.

I smirked and blew on the ball, a good luck charm that always worked. I threw my ball in a swift motion and it landed in the middle cup in the last row.

"Get used to that." I smirked taking a sip of my Corona. Wade looked over at me shocked. He went to shoot but missed. He sighed and our game continued.

Justin and Heath were on their last cup, and Wade and I had two left. I had to distract somehow since they were both good. I bent over letting the view of my boobs get in the way of their view. Justin bounced his off my boobs and it went around the rim of the cup and flew out. Heath shot his and made his shot.

"Dammit." Justin said as Heath cheered, but then realized they could lose. I lifted my ball and Wade stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him confused.

"Let me take the shot." He said.

"Wade, you missed almost all of your shots. I don't think don't think so." I said and he shot his ball anyways. To my surprise he made the shot. My jaw dropped and he was shocked as well.

By the end of the night we were all wasted. I mingled my way back to Dolph and he was just as drunk as I was. I pulled him through the club and outside into the dark alley.

"Babe, can we just go back to the hotel?" I asked running my finger down his chest.

"Fuck yeah!" he said and we drunkly dashed off to the hotel. We ran inside and everyone was staring at us weirdly. We didn't care though, we rushed into the elevator and we were on our way up to his room. The elevator finally dinged and we rushed to his hotel room. As soon as we were in the door we were kissing and stripping each other of our clothes, the night soon turned to a blur of lust.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I took so long to update these two! Work and college are kicking my ass. Anyways hope you enjoy the little twist in this chapter. Love all of you XoXo**

* * *

Hell In A Cell.

My opponent for tonight was going to be Kelly. I loved her but I had to beat her, without a doubt. Nexus put a stipulation on when John lost he'd join Nexus. I also had a little plan for tonight, and it was going to be a huge surprise. I walked down the corridor to our locker room. We were down Skip and Darren but this was going to make an impact tonight. I was on my phone finishing up my conversation.

"So is everything set for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just give us the signal and we'll be down." I smirked to myself.

"Good, now if you do exactly what I ask, your rewards are promising." I said as I inched closer to the locker room.

"Like I said, give us the signal."

"Well I'll see you later then." I said and hung up the phone. I walked into the locker room.

"Hello boys!" I said and they all said their hellos. Wade was standing up about to announce something.

"Finally, come on join the rest of them." He said and I hurried to my seat. I couldn't help but think about tonight. I didn't really pay attention to Wade's announcement but I nodded my head like everyone else. After his announcement I decided to get ready for my match. I put on my cut off Nexus shirt, black spandex shorts and my black and white converse. I threw my belt over my shoulder and finished applying my makeup. I applied my foundation and concealer, blush, Smokey eye, mascara, top and bottom eyeliner, and red lipstick. I applied some finishing touches to my wavy hair; I parted it straight down the middle and pulled the blonde to the front so I would show more. I stretched a bit before making my way to Gorilla with Otunga at me side. While we were waiting for Kelly to finish her entrance, I noticed him leaning back to stare at my ass.

"Looking for something?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Nope." He turned back towards the stage and we bursted out the curtain to a chorus of boos.

"And on her way to the ring, she is the WWE Divas Champion… SKYE!" I strutted down to the ring as usual and got in the ring and waited for my match to start.

The ref immediately looked at Otunga and was a bit unsure. The anonymous GM sound rang through the arena and I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming next. Michael Cole stood up and headed to the podium. He began speaking and I threw my armband at him.

"Hurry up old man!" I yelled and I got a chuckle from the ref and King.

"Well on with the message then. And I quote, we all know how Nexus are and I am hereby-banning David Otunga and any other member of Nexus." I was leaned against the ropes but jumped in the refs face and started yelling at him. The ref kept motioning for David to leave. I got pissed and turned around to clothesline Kelly. I whispered sorry loud enough for her to hear. I started slamming her head into the mat and the ref pulled me off her. I was over the match and wanted to end it. I picked her up and hit SkyFall on her and got the win. I grabbed the belt and left the ring. I made my way back to the locker room and met with the boys.

"Congratulations Sebastian!" Wade bellowed as I walked through the door.

"Thank you thank you!" I said and bowed. "I'm gonna run to catering for a drink. Anyone need anything?"

"Just be careful. Gabriel go with her." Wade ordered and we made our way out the door.

"SO I just wanted to apologize for walking in on you naked, in the shower." He said awkwardly.

I giggled. "Justin, I was mad but its okay because I love you." I said and tussled his hair. We walked around a corner and I saw Dolph flirting with someone. I stopped dead in my tracks and prayed this wasn't happening. Justin noticed and looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Oh shit." He said and pulled me around the corner. I put my hands in my face and started tearing up. Why the fuck was this happening again? We peaked around the corner and noticed the two were now making out. My jaw dropped and I slid down to the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to myself. Justin kneeled down next to me and pulled me in for a hug. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair while I let the tears stream down my face. I then got angry and slipped out of Justin's grip. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face. I fixed my hair and headed straight down the hall in their direction. They were still making out and didn't realize I was there until I pulled them apart. I then noticed who she was.

"Really? Jackie the make up lady?" I asked him before slapping him hard across the face and doing the same to her.

"Baby. She came on to me I swear!" He pleaded holding his face.

"We are OVER!" I said and slapped him once more across the face.

Justin soon grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away so I wouldn't start anything with Jackie.

"Alright come on now." He said and pulled me back to the locker room. I was still fuming; I got out of his grip and trashed all the tables I saw. I flipped them all over and let out some horrible screams. I threw all the cups off the tables and even the water jug. Everyone that was headed that way soon turned around or dodged everything. After all my anger was out I fixed myself and looked at Justin.

"I knew you were in Nexus for a reason." He said and dragged me back to the locker room before I could do anymore damage.

"Alright if anyone asks we were all here the whole time." Justin said as soon as we got back in the locker room.

I walked over and sat down on the bench and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I advise everyone to not speak to her unless you want your head ripped off." He said and everyone just stared at us weirdly.

"Alright everyone, my match is up soon. Now I know that during Sebastian's match they banned Nexus so I'm going to do this one alone. Now I don't want any of you interfering because who knows what bullshit they'll start." He said and started getting ready for his match.

"Do you need me to walk you out?" I asked breaking my silence and the tension in the room.

"That'd be best." He said and smiled at me, I tried to smile but half assed it. I got up and went to his side and we headed out for his match. We made our way to Gorilla.

"So, can I ask you what happened?" he asked unsure.

I paused for a moment and let out a sigh. "Well Dolph cheated on me again, I caught him, slapped him and the bitch, and then I threw a bitch fit and flipped a couple tables and threw some stuff, well a lot of stuff." I said looking up at him.

He chuckled, "So you had a bitch fit huh?" he said and I nodded.

We made our way down to the ring and the ref immediately ordered me to leave, I rolled my eyes and threw an armband at him, which he threw back at me. I made my way back to the locker room and we watched the match start. They were going back and forth for a while until John got the upper hand, I got worried then remembered my plan.

"I'll uh… I'll be right back!" I said and hurried down the hall before they could say anything. I pulled my phone out and called them.

"Hello." The husky voice on the other side answered.

"Now. Go now!" I said and hung up the phone. I grabbed a bottle of water and hurried back to the locker room. I walked in and noticed the men jumping the barricade. One distracted the ref while the other one pulled John off Wade and lifted Wade up. The two attackers then rushed back into the crowd as Wade lifted John up for Wasteland and hit it perfectly. He covered him and got the win, we all cheered and waited for our leader to come back. He barged in the door and we all applauded him. We were interrupted by a knock, I quickly got up and opened the door seeing the two men and I let them in.

"The bloody hell are these two and why did they interfere in my match." He yelled at me.

"Wade please calm down. I thought that since we were down Skip and Darren we could use some fresh men who work their ass off. Let me introduce Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris." I said and Wade stared them down. " I brought these two on so they could help us." I said and the two men were standing behind me.

He looked at the three of us, and then had a smirk on his lips. "You've done it again Sebastian. Welcome men, tomorrow night we will let the world know. But tonight we celebrate the fact we finally have Cena and the fact Sebastian is still champion." Wade said and we all cheered. We grabbed our bags and headed to the parking lot.

"Uh we have a problem." I said as we all stood around.

"What?" Wade asked

"There are 8 of us and one car." I said and everyone looked around and counted heads.

"Well how did you-" he stopped himself.

"We have a car." Husky said and we all turned to him.

"Alright, well I'm with these two." I said and we split off in different directions and headed off to the hotel.

"So do you guys have your room close to the rest of us?" I asked them.

"Yeah we're just a couple rooms down." Michael responded.

"Oh that's good. Are you guys ready to party?" I asked enthusiastically and they laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Husky responded as we pulled up into the hotel parking lot.

We parked the car and got out and went up to our rooms. My phone had been going off a lot and it was all Dolph. I got annoyed and turned my phone off. I walked into the hotel room and Wade was already in the shower. I plopped down on my bed until I heard a knock at the door. I groaned and jumped up to the door; I looked in the peephole and saw Dolph. I sighed and opened the door.

"What?" I asked when I opened the door.

"Bass please listen. I swear she came on to me and I tried to stop her but I couldn't."

I rolled my eyes. "You know if this was the first time I would believe you, but this is what the third time? Yeah I don't think so." I said.

"Bass I know what you're thinking but I swear to you, you have to believe me." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I think you're full of shit. This is not the first time you've cheated on me and I don't even know if it was the third! Who knows how many other times you've cheated on me. All those times you go out to the bar with Zack."

"Babe. I never did anything when we went out. I love you Sebastian and I mean that."

"Dolph I'm over the heartbreak and all the bullshit. We're done forever." I said and closed the door. I turned around and leaned up against the door.

Wade walked out the bathroom and noticed I was upset.

"You alright?" He asked me and I nodded yes. I walked past him and over to my bed. I plopped down and laid there for a little while.

I had already taken my shower at the arena so all I had to do was change and do my hair and makeup. I wasn't even in the mood to party but I sucked it up and got up off my bed to change. I pulled out my white long sleeve backless bandage mini cocktail dress and Bleu Saphir Suede Daffodile Louboutins. I curled my hair and applied my makeup. MAC NW 30 Studio Fix, MAC NW 30 concealer, MAC Trace Gold blush, MAC Black Tied eye shadow with silver sparkle, MAC Extended Play Lash Mascara, and MAC Lady Danger Lipstick. I applied some finishing touches to my makeup and hair before stepping out. The boys were all in the room and they turned to face me, their jaws all dropped.

"Alright well time to go then." I said and we walked out the door and to the elevator. We made our way downstairs and off to the club. We walked in and went straight to the VIP section. We sat down and I immediately wanted to start drinking. I grabbed a bottle of Silver Patrón. I walked back to the where the boys were and popped it open and started pouring shots.

"Are you gonna use a lime or salt or anything?" Justin asked me and I shook my head no.

"I probably should but fuck it." I said and downed the shot.

I poured the boys up some shots and we all downed them.

"We need salt and lime." I said pulling a sour face. I grabbed some limes and a saltshaker. "Who's ready for another shot?" I asked and everyone reached for the bottle.

I poured us all shots, gave everyone limes and poured a line of salt on their hands; we all licked the salt, downed the shot and sucked the lime. I was pretty tipsy by now. Most of the roster decided to show up and even little Dolph showed up. I stayed with the boys most of the night and then ditched them for Maryse and Kelly.

"Heeeey bitches!" I said stumbling to my two best friends.

"Oh my God." Marsye said laughing.

"How drunk are you?" Kelly asked laughing also.

"Oh I'm waaaaasted." I said losing my balance. "I got this." I said and straightened back up and giggled.

"So where have you been?" Maryse asked a little upset.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in forever, we're supposed to be a trio." Kelly said pouting.

"I saw you today Kelly and Ryse, I don't know we're on two different shows. But I still love you bitches." I said and pulled them both in for an awkward three-way hug.

"Ah we love you too." Maryse said kissing my cheek.

"Oh look there's Layla, Michelle, and Mickie." Kelly said waving them over.

"Hey girls!" the three of them said at the same time. We all hugged and kissed cheeks.

"Who's ready for shots?" I asked and dragged them all to the bar. "Six Buttery Nipples!" I yelled at the bartender who poured our shots up for us in the test tube shot glasses. We all downed our shots. Wade walked over to us and pulled me away from the girls.

"Yes my little British leader." I said and giggled drunkly.

"Sebastian you're wasted." He said and I giggled again.

"Thank you captain obvious!" I said and turned on my heel to join my girls. We took a few more shots and danced to a few songs. We were absolutely wasted.

Mickie, Layla, Kelly and Michelle left which left me and Maryse. We walked over to where the boys were and Heath started hitting on her.

"Watch it Heath. She's mine." I said and pulled Maryse close to me.

"More shots?" she asked and we all poured up some shots of Patrón and downed them.

It was getting pretty late so we all took a few more shots and left for the hotel. Justin was holding me up and David was holding Maryse.

"Ryse baby, I love you!" I said and blew her a kiss.

"Bass I love you too baby!" she said and blew one back at me and we bursted out laughing.

I was laughing so hard I almost fell over, thank God for Justin because he pulled me up and Heath ended up picking me up and helping me stand.

"You know I love all of you. Even you Otunga, you get on my nerves but your all my boys I love you." I said slurring and pointing to them all. They all chuckled and we finally made our way to the hotel. Justin and Heath handed me off to Wade and David walked Maryse off to her room.

Wade opened our hotel room and we walked in. I immediately took my shoes off and threw them. They ended up hitting the door and I started giggling again. Wade let out a sigh and plopped down on his bed. I knew how I acted when I drank and especially when I drank tequila. I get horny. Wade got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I stepped in his way and he looked at me.

"You're kind of in my way Sebastian." He said and tried to move around me but couldn't.

I smirked and pushed him up against the wall. I pulled him down for a kiss and forcefully shoved my tongue down his throat. He kissed me back and his hands moved down to my waist and pulled me on him. I started messing with his shirt and soon yanked it off of him. I soon moved down to his belt buckle and he stopped me.

"Is this too much?" I asked him.

"Sebastian you just broke up with Dolph. Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah." The tequila said and pulled him in for another kiss.

He slipped my dress over my head and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried us over to his bed. He laid me down and I began messing with his belt buckle again. I soon got it undone and pulled his pants and boxers off. He rammed into me and I let out a moan in pleasure. He rammed in and out of me and I started moaning his name, which made him ram harder. This tequila filled night was just the worse of my worries.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up the next morning with last night being a complete blur. I sat up in an unfamiliar bed with my head pounding. I looked down and noticed I was naked, I instantly froze and noticed someone else was in the bed with me, I prayed that it was Dolph. I looked over and noticed it was Wade.

"Holy Shit." I said put my hands in my face.

There was a knock at the door so I jumped out of the bed and quickly ran to my side of the room and threw on a sports bra and a pair of boy shorts. I looked in the peephole and saw the boys. I answered the door as calmly as I could.

"Hey boys!" I said putting on a fake smile.

"How are you alive?" Justin asked me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"My head is pounding but I'm hanging in there." I replied.

"Well are you guys coming to the next city or what?" Heath asked and I looked in the room at Wade.

"Uhh yeah, Wade's still asleep so I'll get him ready and we can meet you guys in half an hour." I said turning back to them.

"Alright, just call us." David said as they all walked away. I closed the door and let out a huge sigh.

I turned around and Wade was just waking up. "Morning sunshine, get up we're leaving in 30." I said to him and walked away.

"Sebastian." He said and I stopped in my tracks.

"Yeah?" I said and looked back at him.

"Are you just going to act like last night didn't happen?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

"Look I just broke up with Dolph and I was drunk from tequila. It was a big mistake." I said and turned back to packing my things. He got up after shaking his head and walked into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands.

I finished packing all my things and waited for him to get out the bathroom, I walked in after and did my morning ritual. I figured I was just going to take a shower in the next city. We acted pretty awkwardly with each other and got all our things together. We met up with the boys downstairs in the lobby; everyone was there with the exception of Cena.

"Where the bloody hell is Cena?" He asked and everyone looked around. "Well are you going to stand here like idiots or go find him?" He asked and the boys all took off.

"Well I'm gonna go help find him." I said and proceeded to walk away.

"You can't act like it never happened forever." He said and I turned back to look at him.

"Look I was drunk and you were drunk, what more do you want? Do you want me to tell all of the boys or something?" I asked and he just smirked at me.

"You know that'd be pretty funny actually."

"Okay so one minute you like me and the next you want to embarrass me? I don't get it." I said and turned around looking into the chest of Cena.

"Ah there you are. Come on get everyone's bags, Sebastian get the boys." He said and walked to the front desk to check us all out.

"Morning Cena." I said trying to be nice, he responded with a nod. I pulled my phone out and called Justin. "Cena's downstairs. Get the rest of the boys and meet us in the lobby now." I said and hung up the phone.

"Boys huh?" Cena said and looked up at me. I looked down confused. "They act more like bitches then boys."

I rolled my eyes, "Its too early for this shit." I said and threw my duffle over my shoulder.

"Cena didn't I tell you to get everyone's bags? Why is Sebastian carrying her bag." Wade said annoyed.

"Because Sebastian can carry her own bags." I said and rolled my eyes. The boys soon made their way downstairs.

"Sebastian let John do as I tell him." Wade said and crossed his arms.

"What's the big deal? The bags are going to the car right?" I shot back.

"Sebastian do not disobey me." Wade said getting closer to me. "I will tell everyone, including Dolph about last night and don't tempt me." He said clenching his jaw.

"Fine." I said dropping my duffle and Wade smirked at me.

John picked the bag up and everyone looked at us wondering what was going on. We all walked to the cars and decided who was going to be in which car.

"Alright well Justin, Heath, Tarver, David and Sebastian will be in one car and I'll be in the car with the rest of you." Wade said and we all got in our cars. I felt so relieved I wouldn't be in the car with Wade.

"You know, why don't you have the newbies with Sebastian since she brought them on." Otunga said and I shot him a look.

"Brilliant idea Otunga. Alright four and four then." Wade said with a huge smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and moved my bags to the other car. I slammed the trunk shut and waited for everyone to get in the car. I pulled a cigarette out of my purse and lit it before getting in the car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wade asked me.

"Lighting a cigarette and smoking it?" I replied in a smart ass way.

"I can see that. Put it out." He ordered me.

"What is your problem?" I whispered to him.

"My problem is the fact last night you were begging me to fuck you and moaning my name, yet this morning you're acting like nothing happened." He responded with attitude as I took a drag from my cigarette.

"Oh so you're upset that I'm acting like nothing happened? I wonder what Adrienne would think if she found out. Did you ever think about that?" I whispered back.

"Put the cigarette out." He ordered again and I flicked it to the side.

"Happy?" I said with a smile. After our little incident we got in our cars and made our way to the next city.

Monday Night Raw.

We were in the Nexus locker room awaiting the introduction of the three newest Nexus members. I was sitting and talking to Justin and Heath.

"Well this morning was quite interesting." Justin said and I looked down at the floor.

"I just don't understand. One minute he's proud of me and gloating about me and the next he's an ass."

"Yeah get used to that. I didn't see that happening, especially with you." Heath responded just as Wade barged in the locker room.

"Alright, everyone get your Nexus gear on and get ready because we're on after the break." He said and smirked at John. "By the way Cena. Take that hideous purple shirt off and put on your new black Nexus shirt. And unfortunately I don't think we're going to just add McGillicutty and Harris on just yet.

"Wade, may I interject." David said and Wade looked over at him. "Why not have him do it in front of everyone." He said and Wade thought it over and then it all clicked.

"He's after my spot." I whispered and Wade looked at me.

"Something to say Sebastian?" Wade asked and David stood next to him.

"Nope." I said and crossed my arms looking away.

"Alright well get ready everyone.." He said and talked with David.

"It all just clicked." I said to the two men. "He's hated me for so long and then he just comes in and tries to take my spot. Like who brought on the newbies? Who made sure he won his match against Cena yesterday? Who made sure that all of you men got what you deserved?" I said to the two men and they nodded in agreement.

"That's Otunga for you." Justin replied.

"Yeah I remember him saying something about trying to take your spot but never thought he was serious." Heath said patting my shoulder.

"I still love you boys." I said and they chuckled.

"Yeah we heard you tell us that last night." Justin said as Heath laughed.

"Shut up!" I said smacking them both on the back on the head at the same time.

"HEY! Stop fooling around." David ordered and we just ignored him.

"I was drunk, don't judge me." I said pulling my denim booty shorts on.

"It was so funny you almost took Justin down with you." Heath said laughing.

"Then Heath had to come help because you were so drunk." Justin replied laughing also.

"Oh my God. That's so embarrassing!" I said and the rest of the boys joined in talking about stupid shit that happened last night.

"All I remember is Sebastian saying 'Which one of you pussies is getting fucked up with me tonight?'" Tarver said laughing.

"I did not!" I yelled laughing.

"I told you to knock it off! Now get ready and lets go." David ordered again.

I slipped my cutoff Nexus shirt, socks and black and white vans. The rest of the boys finished getting ready and we all helped each other put their armbands on.

"Hmm belt on my shoulder or around my waist?" I asked myself.

"Does it matter? It was all a fluke." David snapped at me.

"Coming from the moron with two left feet of and no title." I shot back and he scoffed.

"Can't you two ever get along?" Wade asked and we both ignored him.

"Does this always happen?" John whispered to Heath and he nodded.

We all finished getting ready, and I finished applying my makeup and messing with my hair. I put my belt over my shoulder and we all made our way to the curtain.

"Alright Otunga on my left, Sebastian on my right." Wade ordered.

"But I'm always on your left." I said with attitude.

"And now you're on my right. So get on my right." Wade said and I rolled my eyes.

"How are we supposed to be this 'power couple' when your bitch is in my spot?" I said and Wade got annoyed.

"Fine get on my fucking left." He said and I smirked and took my spot.

"Maybe you can replace me next time, you can even kiss him." I said as I walked past Otunga.

"We walk alone the unknown we live to win another victory." The Nexus theme song blared through the arena and we all walked out. The crowd roared with boos and we all walked down to the ring. We all got in and stood in a line facing the crowd. Wade grabbed a mic. He tried to speak but the crowds boos were too loud.

"Alright well as you can all tell by us standing here that I was victorious in my match last night. And before we introduce our newest member I would like to clear something up. We have indeed found out who the two mystery assailants were last night. They were Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty from NXT Season 2. They were in no way, form or shape apart of Nexus. Now everyone please welcome the newest member of Nexus. John Cena!" he said and the crowd cheered for Cena who stood forward. "Tonight you have your first match as a member of Nexus. You will team with Tarver in a tag team match against Evan Bourne and Mark Henry." He said as Henry's music hit.

He walked down to the ring with Evan and we all got out of the ring to let the men fight, we walked up the ramp and to the back.

Evan Bourne was going to be starting off the match, as was Cena. Evan watched as we all left. Cena extended his hand and Tarver started yelling. Evan shook Cena's hand and Tarver got even madder.

"What are you doing? Don't shake his hand! We don't shake hands we fight!" Tarver yelled slapping his armband. "Nexus way!" he yelled and Cena walked over and tagged him in.

"You fight then!" Cena spat at him and Tarver got straight in the ring.

Tarver and Bourne starred each other down before Tarver started yelling at Bourne. They locked up and Tarver immediately began putting in work. He had the upper hand almost the entire match until Mark got tagged in. Mark started putting in work against him and we all got frustrated as Cena smirked at the sight. Mark threw Tarver into the corner and tagged in Evan. He twisted Tarver's arm and Evan climbed to the top rope and jumped on his arm and soon went for a cover. He only got a two count and Cena had his hand extended but with a smile on his face which was unsure. As Evan twisted Tarver's arms Cena kept extending his hand. Henry and Bourne were beating Tarver and Cena just stood on the apron careless. Tarver finally started fighting back and whipped Evan into the corner, he tried to fight back but was hit with a belly to belly. Both Tarver and Evan were down and Cena extended his hand for Tarver to tag, but just as Tarver was about to tag he pulled away. He jumped off the apron and pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and went on to sign a couple of fans posters. Tarver turned around and was hit with the World's Strongest Slam and covered for the pin. John soon rolled into the ring and started attacking Tarver with everything in sight. He threw him into the barricade and into the steel steps. He then threw him back into the ring and put the STF on him. The anonymous GM sent an e-mail and John finally got off Tarver.

"And I quote. As stipulation of losing your match last night you must join the Nexus. And the members of Nexus take orders from the leader Wade Barrett, and as a member you must also take orders from Wade Barrett. If you don't follow these stipulations I would have no alternative but to fire you from the WWE" Cole stepped down and Cena got pissed and went to the back.

We were waiting for him in our locker room and he finally walked in.

"You know Cena, you might think what you did out there to Tarver was clever but in all honesty I was going to get rid of him eventually and you did me a huge favor." Wade said patting his back. "And as for tonight you're going to help me win the battle royal tonight." Wade said with a smirk.

"What happens if I win the battle royal?" Cena asked.

"That's not going to happen because I am ordering you to help me win tonight." Wade said with another smirk.

"And in the unlikely even that Barrett is eliminated, you will help one of us win." Otunga said and we all looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What?" Wade questioned him.

"That came out wrong, I meant to say-" David said but was cut off.

"No here's what's going to happen. You help Wade win and that's it. The rest of you will fight for yourselves but if it comes down to one of you and Barrett, eliminate yourself." I said and Wade looked down and me but smirked to agree.

"That's right. You do what I say, and what Skye says. We both run you and you will listen to our orders." Wade said as he stared Cena down and the cameramen left.

"What were you thinking Otunga?" Wade asked as the men left.

"I was just…" he stopped and stared at me. "It was her fault." He pointed at me.

"What?" we all said at the same time, including Cena. I reached up and slapped him square across the face.

"You idiot! You wouldn't have Cena here if it weren't for me. Nexus could have been gone last night and we would not all be standing here if it weren't for me. SO before you start blaming me for the things YOU want to do, make sure I'm not here." I spat at him.

"At least I didn't sleep with Wade to get what I wanted." He responded and I looked over at Wade who was as confused as I was. "Yeah we all know you're fucking each other! You're in the same room, and you're in charge with him. You haven't been here from the beginning and you get exactly what you want." He said holding his face.

"Actually you reality show loser turned high scale prostitute. I worked my ass off to get where I am, I worked years in OVW and FCW to get where I am and you want to accuse me of something I haven't even done? My best friend was the one fucking him you fucking moron. And like I said before don't even think about coming for my spot because I'm better than you will ever want to be." I said and slapped him across the face before storming out the locker room. Wandering through the halls I ended bumping into Darren.

"DARREN!" I yelled and he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Sebastian baby!" he said and gave me a bear hug.

"Come smoke this cig with me." I said and waved the cigarette in the air.

"Seabass, I don't smoke and I didn't know you did either but something's wrong so lets go." He said and we walked out to the back of the arena.

"This is so crazy, I miss you being in the group I need you back in the group." I said and took a puff of my cigarette.

"What's happening?" he asked and waved the smoke away.

"Sorry, and Otunga is after my place. He hates me so much that he just wants to take me out of the group, oh and he called me a slut because he thinks I was fucking Wade to get everything I wanted and worked for!" I said irritated and taking another puff of my cigarette and flicking the ash.

"That's Otunga for you." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "Otunga is the only one who never liked you. I mean even Tarver liked you and he barely likes anyone. He's just jealous of your success and he can't deal with it." He said. "But don't let him get to you, he sucks anyways. He's just Wade's bitch and that's all, but I better get back before anyone sees." He said and gave me hug and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Darren, good luck tonight!" I said and he smiled at me before walking back into the arena.

I leaned back against the wall and slid down so I was sitting on the ground. I heard the door for the back open and figured it was just another person coming out but I looked up and saw Wade. I scoffed and turned away.

"If you're going to yell at me get it over with." I said taking a puff.

"I'm not here to yell at you." He said and sat down next to me.

"Then what? Why are you out here?" I asked flicking the rest of my cigarette.

"I came here for you and to apologize for my actions." He said and I scoffed.

"No really, quit the bullshit. You embarrassed me today in front of everyone. Why? Because I don't want to be the slut of Nexus, shit even the WWE. I mean I've already slept with three people. Okay I'm sorry that I wanted to keep my sex life to myself." I yelled, which I probably shouldn't have.

"I know, I was just irritated because I thought you were rejecting the thought of sleeping with me. David got in my head while I was irritated and told me these things. But I'll settle that."

"You don't get it do you? He called me a slut and you're telling me you'll settle that? No I'll settle it myself." I said and stood up.

"Sebastian wait. Look I can't take back what David said but I can get him to get his head together. I know how far you've worked to get where you are. Don't let him get to you, he just wants to be where you are but I don't think he's good enough. I know that you won't let the power get to your head but he would. Now come on, lets get back to the locker room." He said throwing an arm around my shoulders and walking us back to the locker room.

"You know, I hope when I win tonight I can get a prize from you." He said and started laughing.

"Oh shut up!" I said slapping him in the gut.

"Oh come on. What if I say please?" he asked laughing again.

"Shut up!" I said and we walked in the locker room.

"Bass you're up next!" Heath said and I looked confused.

"Oh shit, I do have a match." I said and grabbed my belt.

"Gabriel, Slater go with her." Wade ordered. "I need to take to Otunga." He said and the three of us left for the ring.

"I hope he gets his ass chewed out." I said as we got to Gorilla, the boys chuckled and we went out for my match.

The nexus theme played through the arena and we walked out. I strutted down to the ring ignoring all of the boos. I slid into the ring and waited for my opponent, which happened to be Brie Bella.

She came down to the ring with Nikki and flipped into the ring. Nikki got out and we started the match. We locked up and I threw her to the ground. I picked her up and threw her into the turnbuckle. I ran and jumped up on the second rope and grabbed her by the hair. I jumped off the ropes and slammed her face down on the mat. I went for the cover but only got a two count. I got up and argued with the ref and Nikki slid in the ring in Brie's place. I turned around and she rolled me up for a two count.

"It's Nikki. We need to talk after the match." She whispered to me as she had me covered.

I got up and kicked her in the head taking out my frustration. I picked her up and she hit a jumping snapmare on me and got a two count. I went to clothesline her but she moved out of the way and rolled me up again. I kicked out at 1 and got frustrated hit her with SkyFall for the win. I sat up on my knees and looked down at Nikki. The ref handed me my belt and I held it above her head.

"I'll be waiting." I said to her before standing up and getting out of the ring. We all headed to the back and I stopped at the curtain.

"What are you doing?" Heath asked me.

"I'm waiting for Nikki. She said she wanted to talk." I said firmly and they both stopped.

"Well we're waiting with you, Wade would kill us if you went off again." Justin said and they both crossed their arms.

Nikki and Brie came back through the curtains.

"Oh good you're still here." Brie said with a smile.

"Yeah so we need to talk." Nikki said kind of upset.

"Well they can't leave because of Nexus stuff but we can talk." I said

"Okay first off I just want to say that I'm really sorry about the whole Dolph thing, but we all thought you were with Wade so we didn't think it mattered but still it wasn't the right thing to do and I'm really sorry about it." Nikki said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Nik, I appreciate that. But Dolph cheated on me again and we through for good, so if you want him you can have him." I said.

"Well that's what else we wanted to talk to you about. Jackie came on to Dolph, she told us herself. She was setting him up so she could get you away from him." Brie said.

"Did Dolph put you up to this?" I asked and they shook their head no. Justin and Heath looked so bored and ready to go. "Okay well thanks for telling me. But I don't know about it. We can finish this at the hotel?" I asked and they nodded with smiles.

"Hug?" Brie asked and I hugged both of them at the same time.

"Love you guys!" I said and I walked off with the two men.


	26. Chapter 26

We made our way back to the locker room and we watched the rest of Raw play out until it came time for the battle royal. I couldn't help but think of what Brie and Nikki told me about Dolph and Jackie. Since Dolph was leaving for NXT tomorrow I would either have to talk to him tonight or sometime after he gets back. I figured I would just go talk to him while the boys were in the battle royal. Then it came time for the battle royal.

"Alright men, lets go out there and have a good fight. Cena don't forget to protect me at all times and don't let me get eliminated. Now lets go!" Wade ordered and I wished them all luck as they walked out.

I sat down on the bench and waited for them to make their entrance before I went to Dolph's locker room. I got myself together and left my belt in my locker. I got all my pride together and made my way to his locker room. I stood in front of his locker room and knocked on the door. It took a minute but he finally answered it, he was shocked when he saw me.

"Hey." He said confused.

"We need to talk." I said. "Are you busy?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I'm in a meeting with Kaitlyn and Vickie."

"Oh well, never mind I guess." I said a bit disappointed and went to walk away.

"Bass wait." He said and stepped out the locker room and closed the door. "Let's talk."

"SO after my match one of the divas told me that they heard Jackie saying that she set you up and I just wanted to come over here and apologize for my actions last night." I said.

"Oh. Well uh thanks Bass." He said, expecting something else. "I uh, I gotta get back to my meeting." He said.

"Dolph wait. There's more. You know I really want us to get back together and I love you but I don't know if I can put myself through that. Last night I was heartbroken, but I just want you to know that I still love you."

"Bass I still love you too, that's why I fought so hard for you to believe me. But like you said it wasn't the first time so I completely understand." He said a little hurt.

"Dolph, I know my feelings for you are still there but I don't know if I'm able to get over that hurt."

"Bass whatever you want to do, I'm here for you. I understand what you mean, I felt the same way when I heard you were fucking Drew."

"Well I still think we have a lot to finish talking about, but I'll let you get back to your meeting." I said and turned to walk away defeated.

"How about dinner when I get back from NXT?" he asked.

"Dinner would be great." I said and walked off to the Nexus locker room.

I had a huge smile on my face and walked in to see Otunga and my smile dropped. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my locker and grabbed my phone. I scrolled through and noticed I had a missed call from my brother so I called him back.

"Sebastian!" he answered.

"Hey Jayden!" I responded.

"So word on the street is that WWE is gonna be here next week!"

"Hell yeah. Let me guess you want tickets?" I asked.

"Only if you can get them sis."

"Anything for my baby brother. One for you, mom, dad, Camila, and Payton."

"Oh shit I forgot about Payton." He said.

"How could you forget, me Payton and Adrienne were the three amigos!"

"Whatever happened to Adrienne?" he asked.

"Damn, I haven't spoke to her in a while. Well I'll get your tickets and see you next week! Love you baby bro." I said and hung up the phone.

As soon as I hung up the phone Heath stumbled into the locker room.

"Damn." I said as soon as he got in.

"I'm okay, we've still got Wade, John and Justin. We can still win." He said and sat down on the bench next to me.

"Need a massage?" I asked and he nodded.

"You don't even need to ask baby." He said and turned so his back was to me.

I began giving him a massage and David turned to the TV to not stare at us. We watched the match and it went on for a while until Justin got eliminated.

"Dammit." We all said at the same time.

"John and Wade are still in it, Wade still has a chance." David said

"Yeah well I hope John just keeps up his end of the deal." Heath said as we watched the rest of the match. Not too long after Justin walked back in the locker room.

We watched the rest of the match and it came down to four men; Sheamus, Morrison, Cena and Wade. We watched as Sheamus and Morrison worked together in trying to eliminate Wade. We continued watching as Morrison was soon eliminated. It was down to three men now. Cena and Sheamus went at each other until Sheamus was finally eliminated. We all cheered when we realized this meant Wade had won. We were all confused when we noticed Cena was still in the ring.

"What the hell Cena?" David yelled at the screen.

"Get out the ring!" Heath yelled with him.

Cena soon got in Wade's face and we all got annoyed.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Come on Cena, get out the ring." Justin agreed with us.

They were in each other's faces for a while and Wade kept telling him to go. It took him a while but he finally climbed over the top rope and got out the ring. We all cheered and high fived each other, with the exception of Otunga high fiving and me and vice versa. The two men finally made it backstage after a little showdown with Orton. It was official; Wade was the number one contender for the WWE Championship. As soon as he walked in the room we cheered and applauded him.

"Thank you." He said and we finally stopped cheering. "Now everyone lets go head back to the hotel." He said and we all grabbed our duffle bags. I looked at my phone and noticed I had a text from Drew.

_We need to talk ASAP._

_About?_

_Just we need to talk. Find me at the hotel. _

_Room Number?_

_Just meet me on the roof at midnight. _

_Got it. _

Strange. I thought to myself. I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder and we all made our way to the hotel. I kept trying to think why Drew wanted to speak to me but then I thought it was another way for him to sneak a fuck in. I rolled my eyes at the thought and we soon pulled up the hotel. We all got our bags and went to our rooms. I plopped down on my bed and looked over at the clock. 11:45.

"Damn." I said out loud.

"Whats the matter?" Wade asked and I was confused on how to answer.

"Oh uh Dr-" I cut myself off. " I have to be somewhere at 12, and I don't feel like moving." I said lying.

"Then don't go." He answered.

"But it's important, well apparently." I replied sitting up on the bed.

"Well you better go then." He said and I let out a sigh.

I finally got up off the bed and made my way out the hotel room, with my cigarettes in hand of course. I still had on my Nexus shirt, denim shorts and vans on. I shrugged at my outfit and made my way up to the roof. No one was up there so I decided to light my cigarette.

"Finally." I heard that Scottish accent that made me drop my cigarette.

"Holy shit, you scared me." I said picking my cig back up.

"Didn't know you smoked." He said looking at my cigarette.

"Well I've had a rough weekend." I shot back. "So what do you need to talk about?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Well we need this double date thing to not happen." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"That's it?" I asked. "Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm not with Dolph anymore." I said a bit disappointed.

"Yeah I heard about that, and your little fit." He said and chuckled.

"Its not funny!" I said slapping his arm.

"Why don't we, for old times sake?" he asked.

"You know I knew you didn't ask me up here for just that." I said and flicked the rest of my cigarette off the building.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to me, "Don't you think your wife would get upset." I said pulling away from him.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her." He said and pulled me close again, this time giving me a kiss.

I didn't kiss back at first, but for some reason decided to. His hands roamed down to my ass and he pulled me even closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we were full on making out. His phone started to ring so we pulled apart.

"Dammit." He said and started unbuckling his pants. He forced me to my knees.

"Tiffany?" I asked and he nodded. I knew what I had to do.

"Hello." He answered. I pulled his pants off and pulled his cock out. I slowly took it in my mouth and watched as he stuttered upon his words.

"Oh s-sorry babe, I got caught up watching about Man United." He said and covered his mouth.

I began sucking harder and it became so much fun watching him squirm on the phone.

"Y-yeah I'm still here babe. I'm still listening." He said and put a hand on the back of my head forcing me to go faster. He almost let out a growl but caught himself.

"Alright babe, well feel better and I'll see you tomorrow. Mmhmm love you too." He said and quickly hung up the phone. "You're a cheeky one." He said as he held my face and started face fucking me, causing me to moan in pleasure. I soon felt my mouth fill up with warm liquid. Drew pulled out of my mouth and picked me up from my knees.

"Alright off with those." He said pointing at my shorts and looking around to make sure no one was around.

I slipped off my shorts and underwear and bent over for him. He came up behind me and rammed into me. I moaned out in please and he began ramming into me faster and faster. I moaned his name and he rammed into me harder and faster. We had our little quickie and both climaxed at the same time. After he was done he pulled out and came on the ground. I pulled my shorts and underwear back up and turned around to face him.

"Well that was an interesting conversation." I said as he pulled his pants back up.

"Got that right. Remember no one can know." He said and I giggled.

"Got my word McIntyre." I rested my hands on his chest and kissed him.

"Good." He said and slapped my ass and we made our way back inside the hotel.

We snuck in and made sure no one saw us, we shared another quick kiss before going our separate ways. I walked back to my hotel room and noticed all the boys, except Cena, were there as soon as I walked in.

"Oh, hey." I said and plopped down on the bed next to Justin.

"Good you're here." Wade said walking back in the room.

"You smell like cigs." Justin whispered to me.

"Sorry baby." I said messed up his hair.

"Alright well since Sebastian is finally back, we can continue this meeting." Wade said. "So I have decided to not let Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty in Nexus. Also we don't want Sebastian's cover getting blown, so if anyone asks we knew nothing about it. Well technically the only one who did was Sebastian." He said and everyone looked at me.

"Guess it's time to explain?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright well I didn't do it to make you lose, I had them come down and weaken John just so you could embarrass him in front of everyone. I knew, as well as we all knew, that you could beat him. But embarrassing him would have just been icing on the cake." I said and he looked at me.

"Well as much as you could have fucked us, I must say what you did was pretty bold. I wasn't expecting you to do something that bold, but at the end of the day we might end up with two new members of Nexus." His sentence was cut short by a knock at the door. "Ah that must be Cena. Otunga get the door." He ordered and Otunga stood up and did as he was told.

Cena walked on in. "You wanted me here?" he asked.

"Well you're late but yeah, sit down." He ordered and Cena complied.

"Alright so back to the meeting, well I need to know what you all know about Harris and McGillicutty." He asked and we all looked around.

"They were on NXT season 2, that's all I know." I said and everyone nodded and agreed.

"We all knew that." Otunga muttered.

"Shut your fucking mouth." I snapped.

"If you two are going to bicker like children, you can have a timeout." Wade said sternly.

"Why should I get my ass chewed out when his smartass mouth provokes me?" I said and Wade nodded.

"Both of you, stop bickering or you'll be treated like children. End of." Wade said and I scoffed. "Back to the question, anything else?"

"McGillicutty is Mr. Perfects son." Heath chimed in.

"Yeah and Husky is son of Mike Rotunda." Justin said.

"Is this what you guys talk about?" John asked and we all looked at him. "I mean come on, are you just rubbing it in my face that you hired them to attack me so I'd be stuck here."

"Actually Cena, we were trying to figure that out ourselves." Wade said with attitude, and John hushed up.

"I mean I've watched them wrestle on NXT, they're pretty good. But they aren't the smartest in the bunch." I said, referring to McGillicutty and the mustache or beard part of NXT.

"DO you think they're Nexus worthy?" he asked us all and we kind of shrugged.

Sure I sent them in to attack Cena but I didn't think they'd actually be added into Nexus, we could use them but who knows what would happen then. I thought to myself then drifted off into a daydream. I shook myself out of it and noticed the boys were all leaving. Oops I probably shouldn't daydream during a meeting.

"Bye." I said to everyone and walked over to my bed.

After everyone was gone, Wade asked me about my meeting. "So was your meeting worth it?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah it was worth it. I found out some very valuable information." I said and he looked at me intrigued. "Oh no, not that. Its more of girl stuff." I said and he nodded.

"Let me guess. Its about Dolph?" he asked and I sighed, giving the answer away.

He sighed and rubbed the top of my head. "Do what you feel is best, but for now get some sleep."


	27. Chapter 27

Monday Night Raw.

I bounced through the halls because I had amazing news. I bursted through the locker room door and all the boys turned to face me.

"What are you so happy about?" Wade asked me confused.

"Well if you must know I just worked my magic with the boss. I got us two things." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"And that would be?" he asked impatiently.

"Well I got us a 6person tag team match with the WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre, as well as Beth Phoenix."

"And that helps us how?" he asked.

"Well I got myself a title defense against Beth at Bragging Rights buuuuuuut I also got us a WWE Tag Team Championship title match at Bragging Rights!" I said and everyone got excited.

"WWE Tag Team Titles! That's brilliant!" he said.

"Yeah and tonight its going to be myself, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater vs Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre and Beth Phoenix!" I said and hugged my two partners.

"So what's the catch?" Wade asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nexus can't be at ringside for your match against Orton." I said all at once.

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"What? I did what I thought was best for the group." I said and watched as everyone's face turned happy.

"Sebastian, I knew I recruited you for a reason." He said and tussled my hair.

"How exactly did you do that?" Otunga asked annoyed.

"Well I was hired by Stephanie McMahon herself." I said and rolled my eyes. "But we have our match soon, so lets get ready boys." I said and dropped my duffle bag at my locker.

I changed into my cut off Nexus shirt, black spandex shorts, and black and white converse. I applied my foundation and concealer, followed by a smokey eye, blush, top and bottom eyeliner, mascara and Backstage Bambi lipstick. I had my hair curled and they were bouncing all over the place. The three of us got finished up getting ready for our match. We all stretched a little before going out for our match.

"Alright, good luck out there you three." Wade said and we all made our way to the ring.

We were out first. "We Are One" played and the three of us walked out to a chorus of boos. We stood in a triangle, with me in the front, at the top of the stage. We then walked down to the ring and the boys stepped on the bottom rope to let me in the ring. We posed for the crowd a little and waited for our opponents.

"Broken Dreams," blared through the arena and both Drew and Cody came out flashing their belts.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Alright, Justin you take Cody and I'll take Drew." Heath said and we both nodded. "Of course Seabass you take Beth."

"Duh Slater." I said and giggled.

We all watched as the champions celebrated in the ring. We waited for Beth to make her entrance and she stared me and my belt down. I held my belt in the air and smirked at her. The three of us finally got in the ring and Heath stared off with Drew. The locked up and Drew forced Heath into the corner. The ref ordered them to break it up, and when they did Drew got a cheap shot in. Justin and I went crazy on the apron, yelling at the ref. The two men went back and forth until Drew whipped Heath against the ropes and Justin tagged himself in. While Drew was distracted with Heath, Justin hit him with a harsh clothesline. Heath rolled out the ring and I checked on him, while Justin went to work on Drew in the ring.

"You good?" I asked and he nodded holding his ribs. "Come on baby." I said and helped him back up on the apron. Justin and Cody, who had been tagged in, were both down on the mat so I held out my arm to get a tag. Justin crawled over to me, as did Cody to Beth. She hit me with a couple of clotheslines and got really pumped up. She Irish whipped me into the corner and I moved out of the way when she attempted a clothesline. I jumped up on the second rope and slammed her face first into the mat. I quickly moved from the ground to get a pin, but only got a one count. I got on top of her and began slamming her head into the mat.

"Get off the hair!" the ref yelled at me and I quickly got off her.

I sat her up and hit a shining wizard on her. I picked her up and she fought me into the corner. She began chopping my chest and kicked me in the gut. She then picked me up and threw me over her shoulder in a backbreaker sort of way. She held her hands over my stomach and tightened her grip. After I wouldn't give up she face planted me on the mat and got a two count. She went for an elbow drop but I moved out of the way and quickly got to my feet and hit her with a big boot. I picked her up to Irish whip her into the corner and she reversed it. She threw me against the ropes and started choking me with the ropes. She put me in between the middle and top rope and stepped outside on the apron. She walked back and kicked me straight on the bridge of the nose. I heard a pop and my nose started hurting extremely bad. I bounced off the ropes and bag into the ring covering my nose and crawling to my corner. The ref backed Beth off and walked over to check on me.

"Are you okay Sebastian?" he asked me.

"I broke my nose!" I said covering my nose and mouth. I pulled my hand away and noticed there was blood on my hands. I immediately covered my nose again and tagged in Justin.

The match continued and Justin went back and forth with Drew.

"Are you alright?" Heath asked me and I shook my head no. Thankfully, he gave me his shirt and I wiped all the blood from my nose. We watched the match continue and Justin set Drew up for the 450 splash and go for the pin. Heath and I both snuck up on Beth and Cody and knocked them off the apron so we could get the win. The ref counted to three and "We Are One" blared through the arena. Justin quickly rolled out of the ring and I snatched my belt and we quickly made our way up to the ramp. Still holding my belt high above my head, we posed at the top of ramp and made our way backstage. As soon as we got backstage, I covered my nose again in pain.

"Shit." I said.

"Come on, let's go to the medic." Justin said leading me to the medic area with Heath following behind us.

We walked in and I immediately sat down feeling woozy from all the pain.

"Whats wrong?" the medic asked me.

"Beth kicked my nose, I think she broke it." I said taking my hand away from my mouth.

He checked it out a little and let out a sigh. "Well your nose is broken and we're going to have to pop it back in. Lucky for you, you won't need surgery." He said and put on a pair of latex gloves.

Beth suddenly burst through the door. "Oh my God, Sebastian I am so sorry. I didn't mean to break your nose! Please, please, please forgive me!" She said so sincere.

"Beth its okay." I said and tried to smile, I mean she broke my nose.

"Alright are you ready?" the medic asked and I nodded my head yes. Justin and Heath both held their hands out for me to squeeze. I took their hands and closed my eyes. The medic placed his thumbs on both sides of my nose and pushed it back to being straight. The pain hurt so bad and then there was a pop, my nose was still throbbing but it felt better than earlier.

I let out a sigh of relief when the medic told me we were finished.

"Alright now take Tylenol, Aspirin, Aleve or Ibuprofen and ice it every 2 hours for 20 minutes." He said handing me a bag of ice.

I put the bag on my nose and got up. "Thanks!" I said as we all walked out of the medic area.

"Once again I'm so sorry!" Beth said giving me a hug.

"Its okay, you didn't mean to." I said and she nodded.

"Oh Sebastian!" the medic called as he opened the door. "No drinking!" he said and closed the door.

"Dammit." I said and the boys laughed.

"Come on alcoholic, let's go." Heath said and we walked to the Nexus locker room.

"It's about bloody time, what the hell happened out there?" Wade asked angrily staring at all of us.

"One my nose is broken and two we won the match against our opponents, not only tonight but at Bragging Rights." I said as we all sat down on the bench in a line.

"You broke your nose?" Wade asked and titled me head upwards so he could see it.

"Well it is swollen, did the medic pop it back in?" he asked and I nodded. He let out a sigh. "Are you going to be okay for Bragging Rights?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said and put the ice back on my nose.

"Alright, well that's all we have for tonight right?" he asked and I stood up.

"Actually no. I have to attack Beth tonight." I said and everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked and no one said anything but Justin chuckled.

"Do what you did last week." He said and I smiled before walking out the room.

"Cena go with her." Wade ordered.

"What?" we both asked at the same time.

"Just in case. Now go." He said and we both made our way to where I would be attacking Beth.

"Hi lovely!" I said to Beth.

"I'm glad you're not pissed at me!" she said and I smiled back at her.

"If we get too rowdy I'm sorry!" I said apologizing for the future.

"Alright girls, let's go. Beth walk down this hall and Sebastian you're going to spear her in the wall and just start attacking her." Josh the director asked.

"Yes Joshy." We both said.

"Oh I love my job." He said. "Alright and we're rolling."

Beth was walking down the hall a bit upset that she lost her match. On Josh's cue I ran and pushed her into the wall. I started punching and slapping her. I picked her up and threw her into the wall and she slid down the wall holding her head.

"You see this?" I asked her shoving my belt in her face. "Come Sunday, you won't be wearing this around your waist. The only thing you'll be wearing is that ugly face." I said and kicked her in the head.

"And cut!" Josh said and I helped Beth up.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah you're a tough little cookie." She said and smiled at me.

"Alright Cena, we're done here." I said and we walked off to the locker room. On the way we bumped into Dolph.

"Hey Dolph." I said with a huge smile.

"Hey Bass. Your nose okay?" he asked looking at it and tilting my head.

"I'm fine." I said and forgot Cena was there.

"We better go Sebastian." Cena said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." I said ignoring him. "So we still on for dinner tomorrow?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Of course Bass." He said and pulled me in for a kiss. We started making out until Cena coughed to interrupt us.

"Well we better go." I said and gave him one more kiss. "Bye Dolph." I said and we walked off.

"Bye Bass." He said as we walked off.

"What do you see in that kid?" Cena asked me.

"He has a big heart, I mean yeah he cheated on me but I love him." I said and questioned why I was telling Cena this.

"Yeah, he's not as nice as you think." He said under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks.

"Nothing." He said and continued walking.

"Cena tell me." I said and he shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you." He said and we walked back into the locker room.

I sat down next to Justin and Heath, trying to think of what he was talking about. Did he dog me when we first hooked up? Did he tell everyone about the times we've hooked up? Maybe he's just trying to get in my head for Bragging Rights.


	28. Chapter 28

Dinner with Dolph.

I was in the hotel room getting ready when I noticed Wade looking annoyed.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked him applying my foundation.

"Just something Cena said, its been bugging me." He responded.

"Really? What'd he say because he said something to me too." I replied turning around and facing him.

"Just about Nexus and how you all are planning to take over and kick me out." He said and I scoffed.

"He's trying to get in your head. Don't listen to him." I said and went to my suitcase to figure out what to wear.

"Yeah I hope so."

I pulled out my acid washed denim jacket that had ¾ sleeves, white bustier, black high waisted leather skirt with studded belt, and Rogue Lipstick leather Daffodile Louboutins. I applied my foundation, concealer, blush, smokey eye, mascara, and NARS Heat Wave lipstick. I left my hair straight and sprayed some perfume before grabbing my clutch. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Well I'm off to dinner. I'll be back later." I said before opening the door.

"Well don't you look nice?" Sheamus said.

"Okay guess not." I said and let them in.

"Where are you going dressed all nice like that?" he asked me, looking me up and down.

"Dinner with Dolph." I responded and pulled my phone out.

"What you doing over here?" Wade asked his friend.

"Well I just realized something. Come Bragging Rights, we'll all be leaving champions!" he said.

"Well except Drew." Wade said. "Unfortunately for him, my boys will take the title from him and Cody." He said and I laughed.

"That might be true, I know they want to break up anyways." Sheamus said and shrugged. There was another knock at the door, I looked through the peephole and saw Drew.

"Can't you two come at the same time?" I asked opening the door.

"Oh we were just talking about you!" Wade said.

"Yeah? What about me?" he asked eyeing me. No one knew about our little rooftop fiasco.

"How you're going to lose Sunday." Wade said.

"By the way Sebastian, how's your nose?" Sheamus asked.

"Oh thank god for you!" I said pulling the Tylenol out my purse and popping them. "Oh but my nose is broken." I said a bit upset.

"That's what happened during our match, I was trying to figure it out. Then Beth said she thought she hurt you." Drew said.

"Yeah she kicked me right on the bridge of the nose and broke it. But I don't need surgery; they just popped it back into place. God it was so bloody." I said disgusted.

"You handled it like a man!" Sheamus said patting me on the back, almost knocking me over.

"Thanks. It hurt like a mother though." I said rubbing my nose.

"I bet, well Wade has broken his nose plenty of times." Drew said nudging Wade.

"Oh shut it." He said and then was interrupted by another knock.

"Alright well, I'm out." I said and quickly walked out the door.

"In a rush?" Dolph asked me and I nodded.

"Let's get out of here." I said and pulled him down the hall.

"So where you wanna go?" he asked me.

"Sushi!" I said and we got in the elevator.

"Sweet." We walked to the rental car and drove to the restaurant.

The car ride was a bit awkward, it mainly consisted of small talk until we made pulled into the restaurant. We walked in and went straight to our table. We sat down and ordered our drinks and food.

"Okay so let's just put it all on the table?" I asked and he nodded in agreement.

"Well yeah I cheated on you twice. I was fucking Eve before we started having our little thing, and I was secretly dating Nikki behind your back." He said and let out a sigh.

"Okay I can respect that. But one why were you fucking Eve because didn't she have a thing with Zack and second why were you dating Nikki when you got pussy whenever you wanted?" I asked him.

"Okay the Eve thing happened because we were both really drunk and it just kinda happened. Then it just turned into a regular thing. But in my defense you were doing the same with Drew. But we can deal with that later, Nikki I-I don't even know why I was with Nikki. I wanted to up myself in the locker room, they all were talking how I went from different women with all the time and then you came along and I buckled down. That's pretty much why that all happened." He said and I soaked it all in.

"Aright. Well now I really know what happened. So yeah I was fucking Drew, pretty much on the regular. I still do, well I did the other night at least. I'm not going to deny that I felt guilty because I did have feelings for you, it was hard but then it wasn't. I did have feelings for you, but when I was with Drew it was just sex. We never had feelings for each other it was just strictly sex. But yeah I did feel guilty doing it until I found out you cheated." I said and let out a sigh. "But at the end of the say Dolph, I still love you and I probably always will, together or not, I love you." I said and showed a small smile.

"Bass I'll always love you too. I mean I went from being a complete player to settling down for you. Then I got shit from the guys in the locker room and I kinda went out and fucked around." He said and we finished coming clean about a lot of things.

We finished up our dinner and made our way to the hotel. After coming clean we were kind of irritated with each other but relieved that we got everything off our chest. We were in the parking lot and I got the sudden urge.

"Hey Dolph." I said and he turned towards me. "I have something else I want to say." I said and let out a sigh.

I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss, leaning up against the car door. We were in the hotel parking lot and next to his car. We started making out and he put his hands on the small of my back and pulled me close to him. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and eventually we pulled apart.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" he asked me and I nodded while biting my lip.

We walked in and went straight to the elevator, on the way we bumped into a fan.

"Skye and Dolph Ziggler together?" she screeched. "Does this mean you're together?" she asked then shook her head. "No you're with Wade!" she giggled.

We both smiled at her and she had a random stranger take a picture for her. We both posed and signed an autograph for her. We loved the fans but were so ready to get upstairs and into bed with each other. We quickly finished up and made our way to the elevator.

"Well that was interesting." He said and I giggled.

"Gotta love the fans." I said and he agreed. The doors dinged and we got in, as soon as we got to his floor we got out. We weren't paying attention and ended up bumping right into Drew and Tiffany.

"Shit." I muttered and looked at Dolph.

"Hey guys!" Tiffany said very peppy.

"Hey." We said at the same time.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Come on Tiffany, we're going to be late." Drew said trying to get her to move on.

"For bed?" she asked and turned back to us. "So when are we going to double date?" she asked excited.

"Well we aren't together." Dolph said and I nodded.

"But you guys just went out." She said confused.

"Yeah we got all our dirty laundry out and on the table." I said and noticed Drew's eyes getting wide.

"Yeah but we still have a lot to talk about." Dolph said and we tried to walk on.

"Okay well we'll see you guys later!" she said and we walked off.

We hurried on to his room and immediately were ripping each other's clothes off as soon as we got in. He picked me up, after taking my jacket off, and slammed me against the wall. I let out a moan in pleasure and giggled.

"Getting a little rough huh?" I asked and we started kissing again.

I pulled his shirt off and we were soon naked. He laid me down on the bed and started kissing down my stomach. He stuck two fingers inside of me and I moaned in pleasure. He started pumping in and out to warm me up. He soon pulled his fingers out and rammed his cock into me. I let out another moan in pleasure and arched my back.

"Oh fuck Dolph." I said and he lifted my leg to get a better angle of my g-spot.

He rammed into me harder and harder. He pulled out and flipped me onto my stomach. He put his hands on my hips and started fucking me again. He fucked me harder and harder until we both came. The only thing that could be heard in the hotel room was both of us panting.

"Damn babe. I love fucking you." Dolph said and he pulled my hair back to kiss me.

"I love it too." I said and rolled over to my back and he laid down next to me.

I draped my body over his and we cuddled. It wasn't too long after that he fell asleep, I slipped out of his grip and dressed myself and made my way to my own room. I felt a little guilty but at the same time I didn't. I walked in and Sheamus was still there.

"Walk of shame eh?" Sheamus asked and chuckled.

"Oh fuck you." I jokingly said.

"I'm ready when you are." He said standing up and messing with his pants.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just watching some of our old matches." Wade said turning the computer screen to face me.

"Aw that's cute!" I said and took my heels off. "I really want a beer." I said looking at them.

"You know you can't drink." Wade said and I pouted.

"Oh a beer won't kill her." Sheamus said throwing me a can of Bud Light.

"Thanks!" I said and popped it open and took a sip.

"Tsk, tsk." Wade said and shook his head.

"It's one beer!" I said chugging another sip and sitting back down on the bed.

"So still up for that offer?" Sheamus said and winked at me.

"Oh my God." I said and rolled my eyes. "Besides, you couldn't handle me." I said and smirked.

"Oh really? You want to bet on that?" he asked and I giggled.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Wade asked me.

"No, not really. Dolph and I are casual right now." I said and smiled.

"Yeah casually fucking." Wade muttered under his breath.

"So what if that is the case?" I said a bit offended. "You know what I'm gonna go fuck him again." I said standing up and walking out the door.

I walked to Dolph's room and knocked on the door. I waited a minute before he finally answered the door.

"What?" he said and looked back behind him.

"Surprise." I said and pushed him back in the room.

"Coming back for seconds?" he asked and I responded by kissing him.

He walked backwards to the bed; he fell back on the bed and broke our kiss. Since he was naked already, I dropped down to my knees. I took his cock in my hand and swirled my tongue around the head. I began licking his shaft up and down and then put his entire cock in my mouth. He let out a little groan and I continued sucking his cock, I twisted my hand and sucked hard until he came.

"Damn Bass, no one can do it like you." He said and pulled me by my hair up to him.

He pulled me in for a forceful kiss and pulled my hair. I let out a moan and he pulled me on to him so I was straddling him. I slipped my panties off and pushed him back on the bed. I got on top of him and started grinding on him. He pulled my shirt and skirt off so I was naked with him. He reached up and grabbed my boobs as I increased my speed. I was on top until I came and he flipped our position so he was on top. He pulled out of me and flipped me on my stomach.

"I love it when you fuck my from behind." I said flipped my hair to look back at him.

"I love it too." He said grabbing a handful of hair and ramming into me. I let out a moan, which made him go faster. He kept going faster until we both came. He laid down next to me and we started kissing again.

"Babe. We should just get back together." He said in between our kisses.

"But this is so much fun." I responded kissing his neck.

"Babe, we can't do this forever." He said.

"We'll get back together eventually but I don't want to rush anything." I said looking up at him and leaning my head on his chest. "You know I love you babe." I said and he smiled at me.

"I love you too, but don't use me for sex!" he said and I laughed.

"Oh I'll try not to." I said and we cuddled and fell asleep.

This was a weird feeling, I wanted to be back with Dolph so bad, but I didn't want to rush it. Or am I just scared of what's going to happen? I guess only the future can tell.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the slack in updating! But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Bragging Rights.

We were in the locker room all talking about our big matches tonight. Wade apparently had some big news tonight. He casually strolled into the locker room and we all stopped talking.

"Well as you know tonight is a very big night. So since Gabriel and Slater fought on Monday, they will get the chance to-"

"That's unfair, Sebastian got to pick that they fight on Monday!" David cut him off.

"Otunga I was speaking." Wade said angrily. "But since you want to open your trap fine, you can have the title match."

"Wade that's not fair. We busted our asses for that match and we won it!" Heath said annoyed at Otunga.

"Yeah I got them that match so they should be able to get the title match they deserve!" I snapped and folded my arms across my chest.

"You can't always get what you want!" David yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. One of the only things you're good at." I muttered and Wade let out a huge sigh.

"Jesus Christ do you two ever stop? I feel like there's two females instead of one." He said and the boys chuckled.

"Well if Otunga grew a pair he wouldn't be such a pussy." I replied.

"You know what. I'm over you two acting like children. Slater and Gabriel did win the match Monday so they're getting the match. End of discussion." Wade said and David scoffed and sat down on the bench.

I smirked and changed into spandex shorts, Nexus cutoff and high top converse, I threw my belt over my shoulder, my match was up soon. Otunga grabbed a towel and went to the showers and Cena went off to the trainer, while Heath and Justin went to catering. This left Wade and I alone in the locker room. I started stretching to get ready for my match. It was quiet for a while until he coughed and I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked while bent over stretching my legs out.

"You know we're all alone right now." He said inching towards me.

"Mmhmm, and that means anyone can walk in at any time." I responded with a laugh.

"Yeah but isn't that sort of the thrill." He responded.

"Wade, we fucked once, and we were both pretty wasted. Don't you think we should keep it just business." I said and the door opened, in walked Cena. "See." I responded.

Wade scoffed and looked through his bag for his phone. I felt my phone vibrate and saw a text from Dolph.

_Good luck tonight babe._

_Thanks babe. Maybe we can celebrate our wins? (;_

_I might need a massage before we celebrate. _

_Foreplay haha_

_Hell yeah._

I giggled to myself and put my phone down so I could go out for my match. Wade wanted someone to go to the ring with me but I wanted to go by myself. I walked to Gorilla and waited as Beth made her entrance for our match. I lightly rubbed my nose and winced at the pain. I waited for her to finish when I heard my name. I turned around and saw Dolph walking towards me. He finally got close enough and gave me a good luck kiss. We were kissing until my music started. We pulled apart.

"Good luck babe." He said and smiled at me before I walked out for my match.

I strutted down to the ring and tried my hardest to keep a dirty look. On the inside I was smiling like a little schoolgirl. Dolph brought all these feelings back and I just wanted to be with him again. I got in the ring and flaunted my belt off. I handed my belt off to the ref and bounced in place waiting for the match to start. The bell rung and I immediately started attacking her. I speared her to the ground and started throwing punches. I got off her and I kicked her in the head and she fell down to the mat. She rolled over on her stomach in agony and I got on top of her and pulled her hair back. The ref started yelling at me to get off her hair so I slammed her face first into the mat. I posed for the crowd feeling a little cocky and turned around and got clotheslined by Beth. I got up and she clotheslined me again and as soon as I got up she set me up for the glam slam. She hit it and I ended up rolling out of the ring. I fell to the floor hard but was soon rolled into the ring by Beth. I played possum and waited for her to go for the pin, she laid on top of me but I changed it into a schoolgirl pin and got the win. I quickly rolled out the ring and walked backwards up the ramp. The ref came over with my belt and raised my arm and I laughed at Beth in the ring. Beth was pissed and was slamming her fists on the mat. I laughed to myself and walked backstage to the locker room.

We watched as the rest of the night played out. Heath and Justin beat Drew and Cody for the Tag Team Titles and we waited for the main event. Wade paced the room nervously as we waited for the match.

"Sebastian, water now." Wade ordered me and I kind of slowly stood up. "NOW!" He yelled at me and I rolled my eyes.

I walked out the locker rom and bumped into Drew.

"Well hello there sunshine." He said and I giggled.

"Hey Drew." I replied.

"Well where are you off to?" He asked walking along with me.

"Getting Wade a water. This match has made him such an asshole about everything and anything." I responded and we finally made it to catering. I grabbed him two bottles of water.

"Well thanks for having your boys beat mine and Cody's ass." He said and I laughed again.

"Well we've got three champs and soon to be four." I said and we started walking back towards the locker room.

"So how about during Wade's match you come to my locker room."

"Oh Drew. As much as I'd love to, I don't think Tiffany would like that." I responded and we reached the Nexus locker room. "Well I have a boss to tend to." I said and walked into the locker room.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" he asked me and I threw the bottle at him.

I sat down next to Justin and Heath and we watched the final match before Wade's big match. It finally came time and he had John go with him. We waited as we watched Randy make his entrance. We were all nervous to see how tonight would end. Randy finished his entrance and Wade made his. He walked down to the ring with Cena following behind him. Wade got in the ring and match finally started. They went back and forth for a while, Wade had control some of the match and then Randy had some. I noticed Cena was trying to distract Wade and finally did, which caused Randy to capitalize. Randy started getting the upper hand and set Wade up for the punt. We all were going crazy in the locker room wanting Wade to move, when we noticed he slid out the ring. Cena pulled him out of the ring and onto the mat. He was standing on his feet and arguing with Cena, when Cena clotheslined Wade and lost him the match. We all stood with our jaws open wondering what just happened. We all looked at each other and then back at the television. We watched as John started to beat Wade down.

"Get out there now and stop this!" I ordered them and they all dropped their things and rushed out the door and down to the ring.

This can not be happening.


End file.
